Pluck The Strings of My Heart
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sometimes you find more than just talented musicians in the practice rooms of the conservatory you attend. Rated M for later chapters. Sastiel, college AU
1. Cadenzas and Fugues

Maybe it was nervous energy or the three cups of coffee he had consumed earlier, but Sam couldn't sit still on the piano bench.

He was performing the last movement of Beethoven's _Hammerklavier_ Sonata for a test tomorrow, and his teacher, an absolutely horrible old woman named Becky, wasn't one for giving out good grades to freshmen. Of course, he knew that already, but the knowledge that she would be right there next to him judging every movement of his hands made him shudder. It was getting late, but he couldn't help himself. It had to be perfect.

Getting accepted to the Milton College of Music was a huge deal – anyone that went there and survived was pretty much guaranteed a spot on the world concert circuit. Sam had been offered a full ride after winning the Kansas Young Artists Concerto Competition the previous fall, and had said goodbye to his family and the cornfields around his house to come to Pennsylvania, the school deep in the heart of Philadelphia. Of course with the Curtis Institute in town there as a huge rivalry between the two schools that was legendary, but it also made for some fantastic opportunities to hear some truly wonderful sounds.

Of course, that was the furthest thing from Sam's mind right now. He just had to get through tomorrow, and then afterward he could go over to his friend Gabriel's place for a weekend of anything but piano. Gabe was always a ton of fun to be around, and he and Sam had become fast friends upon meeting one day in the student union. He let the thought of hanging out and having a good time get him through the rest of his practice session, a proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. It was a shame that fugues didn't play themselves. Good old Ludwig, writing music that only he could probably play without any sort of difficulty.

It was pushing midnight before he felt like he was satisfied with his playing. He stood and stretched his arms high over his head, the kinks in his spine from sitting on the piano bench for so long working themselves out slowly.

He stuffed his music into his bookbag and fastened up his long coat, making sure his scarf was ready to be wrapped around his neck. He had found that Philadelphia in November wasn't the warmest of places to be. Right as he stepped out of the practice room, he heard music. It wasn't unusal to hear at this time of night, but what struck Sam the most was that this was... beautiful, the tone of the violin in the distance very full. Whoever it was, they were playing Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto, the first movement cadenza. Sam couldn't help but be drawn to the sound, and he stepped as quietly as he could towards the sound.

After walking up and down three rows of practice rooms, he finally came to where the sound was coming from. He slowly rounded the corner, and stopped right outside the door. He closed his eyes and just listened, letting the music wash over him. He knew it wasn't exactly socially acceptable to just stand outside someone else's practice room and listen, but being surrounded by so many talented musicians made it hard not to.

The music stopped and Sam whispered "Beautiful."

A deep voice said "Hello?"

Sam went ramrod straight as he realized that he had said that out loud. He moved to where whoever he had been listening to could see him, and his jaw dropped a little when he say the person who had been producing such beautiful sounds. He was tall, not as tall as Sam, but still sizable. Dark black hair adorned his head, sticking up all over the place like he had just gotten up out of bed. Sam looked at his eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. His body was lean, and he was dressed in a white polo and black dress pants, his feet covered in dark blue socks. Sam saw that his shoes were tucked into a corner next to his violin case.

Sam blushed as he realized he was staring, and he cleared his throat and stuck out a glove covered hand. "I'm Sam, and I promise I don't make a habit out of standing outside of stranger's practice rooms." The smaller boy shook it, and Sam was surprised at his strong grip. "I'm Castiel, and I think that standing outside of stranger's practice rooms is a good idea." He smiled, and Sam swore that it could have melted the early snow outside.

"I really do apologize for being a creeper. It's just that Tchaik..." He placed a hand over his heart and patted his chest. "Good stuff man."

Castiel laughed and said "Also a beast to play. That cadenza's been kicking my ass since September, and I have to play it for Dr. Milton tomorrow. She might eat me when she realizes I've only got it up to half speed." He sat down on the piano bench and laid his violin aside and began to put away his music. "But it's as good as it's gonna get tonight, so I'm done. Were you the one tackling Beethoven earlier? Because if so it sounded really good."

Sam beamed and then gave Cas a little bow. "Thanks. That double fugue at the end is a bitch."

Castiel rose from his seat and went to put his shoes on. "I don't know how you pianists do it. Give me a bow and some strings any day." He packed away his music, Sam leaning against the door and watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Of course, you do get to bang away your feelings. Bowing's not quite as fun." Sam couldn't help but notice the sly smile that played across Castiel's lips.

Sam stood up right and moved aside as Castiel exited the practice room. "Yeah, but you get to take your instrument anywhere. Dragging around a Steinway gets old after the first week or so." Castiel laughed at Sam's joke, and Sam suddenly had the desire to make him do it again. "Not ten minutes I've known you Sam and already I feel like we've known each other for a long time." Castiel turned his head and smiled at Sam again, and Sam's stomach turned a backflip. "Yeah, funny thing isn't it?"

They exited the building, Sam drawing his scarf closer around his neck. "What time's your test tomorrow?"

Castiel went over to the bike rack and unlocked his from it. "9:30. After that I'm done. When's yours?" Tests were mandatory for all students that day.

"10. Probably going to not come back here for the weekend after that either. Gonna go do stuff with my friend Gabe, probably."

"Wait, Gabriel Novak?" Cas paused in getting on his bike.

"Yeah, that's him! You know him?"

Cas shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, he's my fraternal twin."

"Never seen you around his place."

Cas got on his bike and started to peddle slowly as Sam walked back to his dorm. "I stay by myself in the apartment next to him. We don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, but my parents insisted upon me staying close to family while I'm here. It's not so bad really. I have my own room and I at least know one neighbor."

Sam nodded his head. "Sounds pretty good to me anyway. My roommate's a nice guy but he never leaves, hence why I spend lots of time over at Gabe's place. And hey, at least I know someone I can talk music with now. Gabe couldn't pick out Mozart from Mendelssohn even if you put them side by side."

"Yeah, he's never really been the artistic type." They moved in silence for a bit before Cas spoke again. "Say Sam, would you want to grab late breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Castiel." Sam gave him an easy smile.

"You can call me Cas." They arrived at Sam's dorm and Cas stopped pedaling for a moment. "I'll come find you after your test tomorrow, alright?"

Sam nodded again. "Sure thing Cas. If I'm not there I guess I'll see you at Gabe's. I'm heading over later tomorrow evening sometime, just whenever he gets his stuff done."

"In that case I'll definitely look for you earlier. I gotta go now Sam. It was a pleasure meeting you." Sam shook his hand one more time, and Cas turned, pedaling away.

Sam thought that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit in love already.

. . .

Sam arrived early to his teacher's office next day. Dr. Becky Kane was famous, or infamous, for weeding out the weak in her studio, but the skills that she instilled had helped to produce some very famous players, and Sam was proud of himself for thus far having only gotten one bad mark from her. He stood outside the door listening to another student fumble their way through the second movement of Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 17. He couldn't help but think to himself that he could do better. Then again, at 19 maybe playing Beethoven's most difficult sonata wasn't exactly normal. Then again, Sam though to himself, normal wasn't something that came easily to him. He had been playing the piano since he was old enough to sit upright on the bench, and all throughout his childhood he spent a lot of time listening to the great masters of the instrument, imitating them, playing alongside them on records, everything. His mother and father were both musicians, so music filled the air constantly when he was growing up. His brother Dean was a drummer in a rock band, and they toured a lot, so he didn't see him often. Sam abhorred the loud thrum of electric guitars, much preferring that of a symphony orchestra. He never thought of it as weird, it was just what he liked.

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts, and the student emerged. It was his friend Anna, and she looked close to tears. Sam gave her a reassuring smile as she passed him, but she kept moving, quickly losing her composure. Sam wanted to offer her comfort, but he had other things to worry about, such as playing ten minutes of incredibly difficult music in front of a woman who had over the years gained the nickname "The Dragon."

Sam strode into her office with an easy confidence that he tried to convince himself he was feeling. He opened up the music in front of him and set down on the bench. Dr. Kane was sitting opposite, her notepad at the ready, graying blonde hair drawn up in a bun on her head. She peered over the rim of her horn rimmed glasses at Sam, saying "Start at the Largo and play all the way through please." Sam took a deep breath and placed his hands over the well-worn ivory keys. The start of the movement went well enough, the slow notes pouring out from underneath his long fingers. This was the easy part, he though to himself.

Right as the music got to the fugue, he hesitated. Why was this happening now? He stared at the page in front of him, the black notes becoming a jumble. He felt his throat go dry, and he knew that Dr. Kane was looking at him.

"Mr. Winchester, you need to keep going." Her voice was impatient.

"Yes ma'am." He closed his eyes, and in his mind's eye he saw Castiel, smiling at him. Sam felt a small smile curl his own lips, and when he opened his eyes again, the notes made sense again, and he launched into the double fugue with ease. It felt like he was playing air, given how light his touch was. Beethoven's murderously difficult writing got easier with every passing bar, and by the end of the passage, he felt really, really confident.

He looked up at Dr. Kane, who wasn't moving her pencil, not saying anything. In fact, she looked a little stunned. In a small voice she said "You may go now Sam. Thank you." Sam gathered up his music and walked out of the office.

Upon exiting, he nearly ran over Cas. "Shit, sorry Cas."

Cas waved his hand. "No worries, Sam. You played beautifully." Cas smiled at him again and Sam's knees went weak, and this time there were butterflies in his stomach. "Thanks. I uh... guess all that practice paid off." Sam didn't want to tell him that it was Cas's gorgeous face that got him through that test.

"I believe the saying goes 'The only way to get to Carnegie Hall is practice.' My first teacher told me that."

They started to walk towards the stairs away from the offices. "Having been inside Carnegie Hall, I wasn't that impressed honestly."

Cas turned his head to him and said "Yeah, me neither. Boston's Symphony Hall is much nicer."

"You've been there?" Sam couldn't keep the admiration out of his voice.

Cas practically beamed. "Sure have. I'm from Boston actually. Great city. You should visit sometime."

"You don't sound like you're from Boston though, really."

Cas laughed lightly. "It comes with practice. Get a couple of beers in me and it all comes back out though."

They reached the next floor and started towards the exit. "Speaking of beers Cas, why don't you come hang with me and Gabe tonight? I know that you two don't get along but I'd think it'll be a good time."

Cas regarded him with a gaze that Sam couldn't quite place. "I'll stay for a little while. It's not like we never speak to each other it's just that... he doesn't approve of me sometimes. My lifestyle."

"How come? It's not the whole music thing is it?"

Cas flushed red and shifted his gaze to the ground. "No, not that. I'm gay."

Sam reeled back a little bit. He wasn't really expecting that. He also couldn't deny the glimmer of hope that he felt that warmed his chest. "He didn't like... hit you or anything did he?"

Cas looked back up at him and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. But the insults got to me. One night he got drunk and threatened to kill me because of it. That was a couple of years ago, but the memory still hurts."

Sam wasn't entirely sure what to do with the confession that Cas had just dropped on him. "If you don't want to come then you don't have to... I mean if it's gonna cause antagonism."

Cas blinked slowly and shook his head. "No, it's alright Sam. Besides, you'll be there. I think I can handle it." There was that sly smile again.

Sam shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. "How about breakfast now, I'm starving."

Cas gestured forwards. "Lead the way Sam."

Sam hoped that the excitement on his face wasn't too obvious.

. . .

Since it was in between breakfast and lunch, there weren't many students in the cafeteria. Sam piled his plate high with scrambled eggs, grabbing a banana on his way to his seat as well. He hadn't eaten before his test, and he hadn't realized before now how hungry he was. Cas came over to where he was sitting, his plate having only a waffle with butter and syrup on it. Sam felt a little embarrassed at how much food was on his plate, but Cas eased his tension. He pointed his fork at Sam's plate and said "Hungry?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I was too nervous to eat beforehand. Thought I was going to be sick earlier."

"I know how that feels. I thought I was going to drop my violin earlier, but I made it through without too much trouble actually. Believe it or not I actually played the cadenza up to speed. That's never happened before." Cas had thought about Sam all through his test, and that had made him play much more smoothly.

"I'm sure it sounded wonderful Cas. It did last night anyway." Sam smiled at him as he took another bite of his food. Cas stopped chewing and looked into Sam's eyes. They were green, no hazel, no... he wasn't sure what color, but they were gorgeous. The kind of eyes that could be bright with happiness or smoldering with lust. Cas felt the warm fire of arousal sink low into his gut. He hadn't known Sam for even a day and he already wanted to tear his clothes off. "Sam I-"

The moment was dissolved as Sam's phone rang, playing the Bacchanale from _Tannhauser. _It made both of them jump and Sam dropped his fork, fumbling for his phone in his pocket. He answered it, trying to keep the sudden shock out of his voice. "Hello? Hey Gabe, what's up." Sam listened for a moment, and Cas watched his face, a frown forming over Sam's lips. "Yeah, that sucks man. Alright. Yeah. Yeah. Alright, some other time then. See ya." Sam hung up and dropped his phone to the table. "He got called in to work tonight, so I won't be going over." Sam looked more than a little crestfallen.

Cas wanted to take his hand in his and tell him that Gabriel wasn't worth the trouble. Instead, he thought of something else. "Say, Sam I have two tickets to the Philadelphia Orchestra tonight. My teacher gave them to me last week and I don't have anyone to go with. Want to come with me instead?" Cas tried to convey please with his whole being.

Sam perked up immediately. "Yeah, that sounds great actually."

Cas hoped that his smile didn't look too relieved. "Have you been to Verizon Hall before?"

Sam shook his head, and Cas felt his head go light as he watched Sam's long brown tresses move back and forth. "Nope. This'll be my first time. And with someone who won't fall asleep either." Sam tried to not let the innuendo slip out too much but he couldn't help himself.

Cas flushed bright red. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Sure do. I'm a funny guy. Or so I'm told anyway." Sam took another bite of his eggs. He thought it to be immensely attractive how Cas got a little bit flustered at his words. He smiled again, and Cas's stomach dropped through him and hit the floor. He was sure of it.

Sam changed the subject. "How come I don't see you around much anyway? I spend most of my waking hours in that building."

Cas let out a breath he didn't realized that he'd been holding. "I work off campus too. When I'm not practicing or in class that's where I am. I work in a music shop not far from the Kimmel Center actually. It's nice, and my boss gives me huge discounts on stuff."

"What's it called?"

"Zach's, after the owner. He's an interesting guy. Played under Bernstein and Mehta, and then he retired here. I'll take you to meet him if you want."

Sam smiled. "That sounds great Cas." They finished their meal in comfortable silence, exchanging glances with each other.

Cas's heart lept every time Sam looked at him.

. . .

Cas had gotten called in to work right after breakfast, but had promised Sam he would meet him at Verizon Hall when he got off, so Sam was left to his own devices until then. He went back to his room, finding his roommate, Balthazar, gone for the weekend. He had left a note on Sam's desk saying that he would see him Sunday night. Sam thrilled at having the place to himself for the whole weekend, and he promptly took advantage of it by putting on Wagner's _Lohengrin. _The ethereal strains of the prelude filled the air as he opened his laptop and got on Facebook, intending to search for his new friend. As it turned out, there was only one Castiel, and it was the one he knew. Obviously it wasn't such a common name. He added him and hoped that he would accept his request soon.

Sam mostly surfed the web and tried to focus on other things rather than Cas until it was time to go. Sam hadn't dated much before, and he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he had a really good feeling about where this could go.

Maybe.

. . .

The Kimmel Center wasn't but a thirty minute walk from the school, and Sam really didn't feel like trying to catch a bus. He had showered beforehand, and even made sure his hair looked really good. It wasn't a date, he told himself.

Even though it totally felt like one.

He walked out of his dorm, shoes crunching the snow underfoot. He could see his breath in the setting sunlight, little clouds of moisture that gathered around his face every time he exhaled. He made sure that his coat was done up well against the cold air. It was that odd time between Thanksgiving and the end of the semester. Everyone was biding their time to just get finals done and over with, and Sam found himself wanting to go home, even though he knew it would be a challenge. Lawrence was a long drive, and he didn't have the money to fly there either.

He tried his best to keep his thoughts focused on tonight. After all, he was about to hear the Philadelphia Orchestra with a new friend who he taken quite a liking to. He had found out earlier that like him Cas was also a freshman, but he certainly didn't act like it. Cas had a maturity beyond his years that he found to be very appealing.

Sam found that the walk there didn't seem like half an hour, but his cheeks were rosy from the cold air. He strode into the lobby of Verizon Hall, glad to be back in the warm air.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd gotten lost." Sam turned and he saw Cas standing there, holding up a cardboard tray with two cups of coffee. "Figured you would be cold. It's decaf, hope you don't mind." Sam took the warm beverage, thinking to himself oh man he's perfect. Cas had gotten him a pumpkin latte, and it was absolutely delicious. "This is really good Cas."

Cas took a sip of his own and said "They're my favorite. And you seem like a pumpkin kind of guy, so I got you one too." Cas smiled at him over the edge of his cup.

"Maybe so Cas. This is my first one." Sam delighted in how Cas's expression changed from easy companionship to a hint of desire and then just as quickly back again.

Now that was a good sign.

They finished their coffee and Sam offered for Cas to lead the way.

"So you've heard them play before?"

They both accepted a program from the usher after showing their tickets. "Yes. They come to Boston every year. I've not heard them here, but I understand they sound better on tour. I guess we'll see if that's true." They stood in line, Cas in front of Sam. Sam took advantage of the hubbub around them to take a moment to study Cas from the back. He could tell that there was a fair deal of muscle their, toned and tight. He also had a tight ass that filled his corduroy pants out quite nicely. Sam restrained the urge to reach down and cup it. Instead, he settled for breathing in Cas's scent. He smelled like rosin, old sheet music, and what Sam recognized as Polo cologne. Sam felt his pants grow tight as his cock filled with the blood that was thundering in his ears.

Yeah there was no denying his attraction to Cas. Not even a little bit.

Sam didn't realized that the line was moving until the person behind him gave him a gentle push forward, and he accidentally bumped into Cas's back. He was glad that he was wearing his long coat because his crotch definitely connected with the shorter man's lower back. "Sorry Cas, wasn't paying attention."

Cas turned his head and said "No worries. The Philadelphia Orchestra does that to people. I was excited my first time hearing them too."

Their seats were along the left wall, in what could easily be considered a box seat. Their view of the stage was magnificent, and Sam could almost see the music on the stands.

"How'd you get such great seats Cas?" Sam took off his coat and folded it over the back of his chair.

"My teacher gets comp tickets every week. She's principal second violin." He indicated towards a red haired woman who was busily running through her music.

"So that's Dr. Milton huh?" He had seen the woman a few times before. "She's really young, isn't she?"

"And married, so don't get your hopes up." Cas gave him a teasing smile.

Sam rolled his eyes and said "I don't think you have to worry about that. She's not my type anyway."

Cas decided to press his luck a little. "Say Sam, what is your type anyway?"

Sam wanted to say blue eyes, thick black hair, and dark stubble but he settled for "I know it when I see it." He not quite so subtly let his eyes drift over Cas's body in the seat next to him. He felt himself get even harder upon seeing Cas's open mouth, white teeth and pink tongue shining in the low light of the auditorium.

The lights went down and the concertmaster walked out. Sam turned his head towards the stage, the air suddenly heavy with tension. He felt himself blush deep red. He had practically just stripped down Cas with his eyes. This was definitely not his style, but with Cas... it was different. Sam knew attraction when he felt it, but someone he had just met shouldn't be working him up like this.

"Don't beat yourself up Sam." Cas's voice was quiet next to him. "I think you're hot too."

Sam turned his head back to Cas, who was smiling wide at him. "Really?"

Cas shifted a little closer and said "Very."

Sam was sure they were about to kiss when heard louder applause and the conductor came out, bowing deeply before the audience. Sam turned his head away and looked back at the orchestra, and Cas did the same. The strains of Berlioz's Roman Carnival overture filled the hall, bursting forth with the vitality that only comes from a world class orchestra. Sam uttered a small "fuck" as it hit him that this was almost definitely a date, he was hearing one of the most famous ensembles in the world, and a very cute boy had just called him hot.

He desperately hoped that it wasn't all a dream.

. . .

They both rose to their feet, applauding wildly as soon as the last chord of Richard Strauss's mighty tone poem _Ein Heldenleben _died down. It was one of Sam's favorite pieces, and he was sure that he had just experience the equivalent of a musical orgasm. He and Cas had sat enraptured throughout the whole of the concert, which had also included a magisterial account of Beethoven's 4th Piano Concerto. Cas had found it to be quite endearing the way Sam's fingers moved along with the music, playing a phantom keyboard along with the soloist.

Maybe it wasn't such a stretch, Cas thought, that this very tall, very handsome man could be more than just a friend to him.

They both exited the hall talking excitedly about the performance. "Cas... wow. Just... wow. Your teacher needs to give you tickets more often."

Cas laughed, thrilled that Sam wanted to come back with him. "Tremendous, aren't they Sam? Honestly, that's the best I've ever heard them, and they are damned fine players. What you got to hear tonight Sam – that was special."

Sam nodded, still not quite believing what he'd experienced. He looked down at his watch, noticing the time. It was getting late, and he still had a half hour walk back home. "Cas, thanks for tonight. It was great." Sam stood close to him, his hands in his pockets.

"It was my pleasure Sam. I noticed that you were walking – did you bring a car?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, it's in the long term lot. Only use it when I have to."

"Would you like a ride back? I know that it's not a short distance back to your room."

"It's alright Cas, you head on home. I know your place is a good drive from here. Really, I'll be fine."

Cas nodded. "Text me tomorrow sometime, alright?"

Sam stepped closer and said "Promise."

Cas offered his hand again. "Good night Sam."

Sam couldn't resist and pulled Cas in for a hug. "Good night Cas." He planted a gentle kiss the side of Cas's head and backed away, smiling at Cas as he headed back towards campus.

Cas couldn't help but jump and click his heels as he made his way back to his car. Suddenly, life seemed to get a lot better.


	2. Boston

Over the next couple of weeks, Sam didn't see Cas that much. For that matter, he didn't really get the chance to text him or message back and forth on Facebook. Such is the busy of a music student. Dr. Kane had been very impressed with his last test, so she had insisted that he learn the whole sonata. Sam was happy for her confidence in him, but at the same time it meant he spent a lot more time in front of a piano.

It was early December and a Saturday night. Gabriel had gone to Pittsburgh, road tripping with another friend to catch a concert. Sam had wanted to go, but he knew that his conscience would have eaten at him had he not stayed behind and devoted himself to his studies. Sam had been practicing for a good part of the morning, taking advantage of the relative emptiness of the music building to find one of the better pianos.

He took the tie out of his hair and ran his fingers through it, leaning back on the piano bench. The third movement of the sonata had been giving him a hard time. At twenty minutes in length, he was having a difficult time in finding the balance between moving forward without going to fast. Sam had found that over the course of his playing, slow music was not his strong point. He puffed out his cheeks in a long sigh, trying to refocus his mind. It didn't help that he really, really missed Cas.

After going to the concert together, he hadn't really stopped thinking about him. Although he still didn't know Cas that well, every time he thought about him he got a warm feeling that ran through his entire body, and more than once he had caught himself smiling like an idiot. He closed his eyes and thought about Cas's elegant finger dancing over the strings of his violin, those big blue eyes locked in concentration on the music in front of him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, and he groaned as he fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Sam!" It was his mom, Mary.

"Hey Mom, what's going on?" Sam stood and stretched, then began to pace around the small room.

"Dad and I were just wondering if you were gonna be able to make it home for Christmas."

Sam thought about the money in his checking account, then sighed. "I don't think so Mom. I really, really want to but... I don't know. Most of my students have stopped taking lessons for the semester and I've been trying to save up for a piano of my own so..."

Mary noticed the hint of sadness in her son's voice on the other end of the line. "We'd send you some if we could Sam."

Sam tried to sound a little more optimistic. "I know Mom. I'll just stay with Gabriel. I don't think he'd mind that much. That and Philadelphia's a big city, so I won't be bored or anything."

"We're sorry we can get you out here Sam. Even Dean misses you."

Sam paused in pacing. "Wait, Dean's home?"  
Mary laughed. "Yeah, he is. He's upstairs asleep right now but he's here for a week before he has to go back to LA. He said to give you a noogie and a hug."

Sam smiled. Dean was an ass sometimes, but he was still a great older brother. "Tell him I miss him too."

"Will do Sam. Anything else exciting going on?" Sam heard his mother scoot out a chair from under the kitchen table.

Sam's mood brightened a little. "I met a guy Mom."

He could almost hear Mary's smile on the other end of the line. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. His name's Castiel, and he plays violin. I haven't known him that long but... I have a good feeling." Sam was picturing Cas's stubble covered face in his mind's eye right now.

"I'm glad for you Sam, really. I'm sure he's great."

Sam's heart thrilled from just thinking about him. "He is, really. Who knows, maybe he's the one. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Mary laughed again. "You will Sam. Did you want to talk to Dad or anything?"

"Nah, I have to get back to practicing. But tell him I said hello and I miss him, alright?"

"Will do Sam. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, promise. I'll talk to you soon Mom."

Mary blew him a kiss on the receiver. "Bye Sam."  
Sam hung up and leaned against the wall, wondering what he would to next. Right as he was about to sit down and get back to practicing, he heard a knock at the door. A pair of bright blue eyes and a wide smile greeted him as Sam opened the door to let Castiel in.

"Heard you playing earlier and thought it might be you." Sam smiled at him and stepped out of the room into the hallway.

"Is it that distinctive?" Sam kept one hand on the door and the other in his pocket, because he really wanted to reach up and take Cas's face in his hands and kiss him until he ran out of breath.

"It is. But may I offer a suggestion?" Cas gestured to the room behind Sam, and Sam stepped aside and let him in. Cas sat down on the piano bench and patted the space next to him. "Sit."

Sam did, nervous because he was very much about to be in Cas's personal space. Sam secretly delighted from the warmth that was radiating from Cas's body, making the temperature in the room go up a little more.

Cas flipped to the beginning of the adagio sostenuto movement. "Playing Beethoven's violin sonatas, in the slow parts anyway, isn't that different from here. I find that using anticipation in the introductions is a good point. Maybe taking the adagio closer to an andante would help. Your phrasing is very good Sam, but I can tell that you're holding back."

Like you wouldn't believe, Sam thought. "I don't want to go too fast with it, but I don't want to bog down either. "

"Just think of it as a slow moving stream. Always moving, but never violently." Sam nodded in understanding and played the first couple of minutes back to Cas, who sat there listening raptly.

"That's it Sam. Now play the whole movement like that and it'll sound great." Cas looked at him and smiled, and Sam was glad he was sitting down, because the look on Cas's face made him go weak in the knees.

Cas's voice wasn't much above a whisper when he spoke next. "I was wondering earlier Sam if you... if you'd like to go out sometime again. I had a great time at the concert a couple weeks ago and I know we haven't really seen each other that much but... Sam I really like you. And I know that we don't know each other that well but... do you think you... will you go out with me?" Cas could feel himself flushing bright red, his cheeks on fire. He'd been screwing up the courage to do this for a week now, and now that the words had finally come out of his mouth, he felt dizzy.

Sam put a hand on Cas's forearm and said "I've kind of been wanting to ask you the same thing actually. And yes, I'd love to Cas. Because I really like you too." Sam's stomach turned a backflip, secretly rejoicing.

Cas smiled wide, not quite believing what he had just heard. "Sam... I..."

"Just come here." Sam gently place his hands on the sides of Cas's head and pulled him in for a kiss, infinitely tender, unhurried. Cas relaxed immediately and kissed Sam back. After just a moment, Sam broke it and said "Cas, I've wanted to do that for awhile now. There's a lot more I want to do to, but... can we take this slow?"

"Of course we can Sam. For you, I have all the patience in the world." Cas smiled again.

Sam laughed, and he looked down at the keyboard. "I uh... should get back to practicing."

Cas leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Of course. I do too. But do you think that maybe... we could get dinner together? I have to go to work at one, but we close early today. How does Greek sound?"

"Sounds perfect Cas."

Cas rose, and Sam did too. "You're beautiful." Sam blushed deep, and Cas stood on his tip toes to kiss Sam again. "I'll see you later Sam." Cas picked up his violin and with a swish of his coat, disappeared down the hallway.

Sam couldn't help the little dance of victory that he did around the practice room.

. . .

Sam made it through exams and the last few days of the semester purely from knowing that he and Cas were official, and even then only saw him twice more before the last day. Apparently, violinists kept quite busy. Sam was packing his things, Balthazar having already gone, when he heard a knock at his dorm room door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he was caught a little off guard when he saw Cas standing there, bundled head to toe against the cold. Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss him, and then let Cas into his room.

"You know, I've never actually been in one of these dorms before. They're bigger than I expected." Cas looked around the room, noting Sam's packed suitcase. "I remember Gabriel told me that you were just going to spend break at his place. Sam that's almost a month and he really doesn't have a lot of room." Cas leaned on the edge of the bed and looked at Sam as he folded up a sweater."

"I can't afford to fly home, so I'm not really left with a lot of options. Can't stay here since the school closes."

Cas looked down at his boots and then back up at Sam. "You could come stay with me."

Sam paused and looked his boyfriend in the eye. "I don't want to encroach on your space Cas. I know that there's not room for me."

"No, I meant back home. I'm heading back to Boston today. Actually, I was heading there now, and thought to myself, maybe Sam would like to go. There's tons of room at my house, and you wouldn't have to worry about food or anything. And we could definitely..." Cas stepped closer to Sam and put his arms around Sam's waist. "Sleep together. If you wanted to of course." Sam's throat had suddenly gone dry, intensely aware of Cas's proximity to him.

"You know what Cas, that sounds great. Is it alright with your folks?"

"They already have a room ready and are dying to meet you Sam." Cas squeezed Sam's hips and Sam kissed him again. "My car's parked downstairs. Want some help down with this stuff?"

Sam looked at the stuff piled on his bed. "You don't have to Cas. I only have a couple more things to pack. But I'd like it if you kept me company."

Cas hugged Sam close and said into his chest "Alright."

. . .

Sam adjusted his hat one more time, tucking his long brown hair underneath it. The chilly December air wasn't as bad as it could be, but it was still late morning. Cas held the door open for him as they walked to Cas's car. It was a late 90s BMW 7 series, gun metal gray with snow tires.

"Sweet ride Cas."

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me as a graduation present last June. I like him, his name's Erich, spelled with a ch at the end."

Sam smiled as he put his bags in the trunk. "After Kleiber or Korngold?"

Cas pointed at him and said "The second."

Sam came around to the passenger door. "Good choice."

Sam adjusted his seat backwards, making room for his long legs, settling back into the cool leather. Cas turned on the heat and got his GPS ready, humming the Morning Papers Waltz by Strauss under his breath as he did so. Sam pulled out his iPod and plugged it into the dock, scrolling to the piece that Cas was humming. Cas smiled when he realized that Sam was playing it over the speakers.

"You and I are definitely of a like mind" he said as he pulled out onto the road.

Sam turned the music down somewhat. "Call me cliché but I really do think music brings people together. And Strauss Jr. is one of those that does a really good job of it."

Cas moved a hand off of the steering wheel and took Sam's in his own. "You mind if I do this all the way to Boston?"

Sam picked Cas's hand up and kissed it. "Not at all."

. . .

The drive took them over six hours, and the sun was low in the sky as they pulled into Cas's driveway. They had hummed and sang all the way from Philadelphia, stopping to get coffee somewhere in Connecticut and kissing as the snow started to fall around them. It had been wonderful, the two of them getting more comfortable with each other. Sam had found out that Cas's favorite composer was Brahms, and Cas had learned that Sam loved Wagner, but really didn't have a favorite. Cas made a mental note to try and find a good recording of The Ring for a present.

Sam looked out the window up at Cas's house. "Wow."

Cas eased into the large garage and said "It's been in the family for 200 years. My ancestors were merchants who made a killing in the War of 1812 and subsequently built this. The Novaks have lived here since. I was actually one of the first to not be born in the house."

Sam got out of the car and stretched his legs. "It's a nice place Cas, really."

Cas came around to Sam and put an arm around his waist. "It was a good place to grow up anyway. Mom and Dad should be getting back from rehearsal soon, so we'll be seeing them shortly."

Sam gave him a quizzical look. "Rehearsal?

"They both play violin in the Boston Symphony. I wasn't getting into those concerts for free when I was younger." Cas kissed him on the cheek and went around to the trunk of the car.

Sam gave a low whistle. "Impressive. Really impressive."

Cas shrugged. "It's no big deal. The thing is though, they told me that if I wanted to do something else rather than music, I was welcome to. Truthfully, I don't really see myself doing anything else. I love it too much."

Sam got his luggage out and Cas closed the trunk. "Same here. I'm the first classical musician in my family though. Dean's in a rock band, and my parents are both blues singers, and Dad plays the guitar. When they're not running their bakery that is."

"What do they bake?" Cas unlocked the door from the garage into the house.

"Their specialty is pie. Any kind, really. They said they'd send some to me for Christmas. I suppose I should give them your address so they can."

A flash of he and Sam living together flashed through Cas's mind. Sam noticed the distant look in Cas's eye and paused. "Maybe one day Cas." Cas smiled and looked down.

Sam took the opportunity to set his bags down and put his arms around his boyfriend. "Hey."

Cas looked up at him, his eyes wide and dark in the low light. "Hey."

Sam leaned down and kissed him, his tongue probing against Cas's lips. Sam hadn't kissed him like this before, and Cas tilted his head back a little and opened his mouth. Sam's tongue slid right in, and he gently pressed Cas to the wall behind him. Cas felt his knees go weak as Sam held him tight and used one hand to pull off his toboggan, running his head through his perpetually mussed hair. Sam pressed his other hand to the small of Cas's back and drew them together close. Cas wasn't sure if it was Sam's phone in his pocket he felt or if it was an erection. His suspicions cleared up really quick when Sam broke the kiss and whispered "So hard for you babe."

Right as Cas about to unbutton Sam's coat he heard a car pull up, and they broke apart guiltily, Sam wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Cas tried to fix his hair, but settled for putting his hat back on. Cas went down the three steps that led from the house to the garage as his parent's Cadillac pulled in.

His mother, Ruby, got out of the passenger side and crushed Castiel in a tight hug. "My baby boy is home!" Cas put his arms around her and hugged her back, breath struggling because his mother was squeezing him tight. Sam stood back and smiled, and then he got the full force of Ruby Novak too. "Sam, it's so nice to meet you!" Sam looked down at the small woman and immediately saw where Cas got his dark hair and good looks from.

Another male's voice said "Let the boy go dear." Cas's father, Chuck, came over to Sam and shook his hand. "I'm Chuck, and this is my wife Ruby." Sam stuck out his hand from behind Ruby and Chuck shook it.

"And maybe future mother in law!" Sam went bright red at the thought, and Cas's smile came entirely at his expense.

Ruby let him go and said "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, let's get inside." She moved past Sam into the house, Chuck following with their violins.

Cas came up to Sam's side and said "Welcome to the Novak residence, where Ruby hugs and Chuck shrugs." Cas gave him a small smile and Sam playfully pushed him in the arm. "Come on Sam. I'll show you to your room."

If Cas's house was big from the outside, it was enormous on the inside. Sam dried to not let his jaw drop as he entered the foyer from the side. The house was done in dark woods, rich dark green carpeting on the floor, and high ceilings. Sam felt like he had just stepped into the home of a protagonist of some historical fiction novel.

"Cas this place is huge. How..." Sam wasn't sure what to say next.

Cas just chuckled and took Sam by the arm and led him towards the staircase. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Sam turned and followed Cas, their boots clunking against the steps as they went up.

The second floor of the house was just as impressive as the first, or what Sam had seen of it anyway. Cas led him down the hallway and turned, leading to the bedrooms. He stopped at the second door on the left and opened it, letting Sam in.

Sam's jaw dropped again. There was a four poster king sized bed, a sumptuous looking chair with ottoman, and a fireplace. There was even a door leading towards a bathroom. Cas said from behind him "It's alright to go in you know." Sam's steps barely made a sound across the thickly carpeted floor, and he set his luggage down next to the bed and turned back to Cas. "It's beautiful."

"And all yours until mid-January. You take a little bit to get settled in and I'll come back to get you in a little bit." Cas closed the door behind him, leaving Sam alone. He unpacked his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them in the massive wardrobe across from the bed. He went to the bathroom and relieved himself, splashing warm water on his face as he washed his hands afterward.

Sam unpacked his bathroom gear, laying out his razor and soap along the sink in front of him. He stuck his head out the door of the bathroom and, making sure he was alone, unzipped his pants and drew his cock out. He was still very much turned on from the heated kiss that he and Cas had shared earlier. He gave himself a long stroke, feeling the precome cover the head of his cock. He gathered it up on the fingers of his left hand and took two of them in his mouth, swirling his tongue over them to capture the taste of himself. He moaned a little bit and stroked himself again, really slowly. He'd hardly had time to masturbate over the last few weeks, and after six hours in the car with Cas's hand resting on his thigh he was horny beyond relief.

He stroked himself again and leaned against the sink, taking his fingers out of his mouth and running them through his hair. He knew that this wasn't going to take very long, given how slick his hand drug across the hot flesh of his cock. He stifled a moan, his hips bucking forward as he felt the warm tendrils of orgasm in his lower body, making their way to the end of his dick. He removed his other hand from his hair and put it at the end of his cock so that he could catch his come in it.

Sam was on the verge of climax when he heard a knock at his door. "Sam?" Cas's voice threw him and he came, come oozing out from between his fingers. He kept his mouth clamped shut, his orgasm shaking him. "Sam?" Sam straightened lightning quick, and not really thinking, licked his come from his hand and fingers as best he could, frantically tucking himself back into his jeans. He swallowed down his own seed, and coughing as it slid down his throat, said "Be right there." He wiped his palm on the back of his jeans and went out of the bathroom, hoping he didn't look too disheveled.

Cas opened the door and saw Sam standing there, his boyfriend's face flushed red and his hair messy. "Did I interrupt something Sam?"

Sam looked down at the floor, ashamed to admit that he had been jacking off in the bathroom like some horny teenager. (Which in truth he still was.)

Cas crossed over to him and said "Me too Sam. Couldn't wait, had to touch myself thinking about you." He put his hands on the sides of Sam's face and said "Taste me Sam." Cas pulled his head down and slid his tongue into Sam's mouth, and Sam nearly came again when he realized that Cas's come was mingling with his in his mouth. Sam's hands were fervent, needy on Cas's body, and right as he was about to pick Cas up and take him over to the bed, he heard Ruby call "Dinnertime boys!" Sam released Cas and said "Later babe, I promise."

Cas kissed him gently and said "For you Sam, I'll wait as long as necessary."

. . .

Dinner turned out to be an Italian restaurant not far from Symphony Hall. Ruby said that they always came here after the last concert of the week, so it was a sort of tradition. The place was called Arturo's, after the famous Italian maestro. Sam's insides went giddy when he saw all of the autographed photos on the walls of famous musicians, from pianists to conductors, violinists to rock stars. The place felt like a piece of musical history, and Cas gave Sam a "Yeah, I know look" after they got settled into the booth. Cas gripped his hand under the table, his fingers warm from his gloves.

The waiter brought their menus and Sam practically drooled at the choices. Cas recommended six different things on the menu, but eventually Sam settled on spaghetti bolognese. Cas got a spinach and cheese calzone, and insisted that they share a gelato afterwards.

After making small talk for a bit, Ruby couldn't contain herself any longer. "So Sam, how did you meet Castiel? He still hasn't told us and I'm just dying to know."

Cas gave him a you better oblige her look, and Sam, swallowing the bit of spaghetti he was chewing, cleared his throat. "I kind of creeped on him while he was practicing one night. He was playing the Tchaik Violin Concerto and it sounded really, really good. Better than I'd heard before, so I stood outside his door and might have said beautiful without being conscious of it. And Cas... well he didn't exactly freak out so I guess I did something right." Cas smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Chuck gave a short laugh and took a sip of water. "Kinda sounds like how I met your mother Cas. She was hurling curses at Beethoven when I knocked on her door and asked her if something was wrong. I guess that slogging it uphill with old Germans brings people together, huh?" Ruby smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Sam couldn't help the warm feeling inside him, and Cas leaned over and put his head on Sam's shoulder. Ruby spoke again. "So Sam, tell us about your family."

"Mom and Dad own a bakery back home in Kansas, called Mary's Slice of Heaven. Pie's their specialty, and on Friday and Saturday nights they sing blues at The Roadhouse. Dean's the drummer for Lucifer Rising."

"That Dean Winchester? He's your brother?" Chuck sounded more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's him. He's the one who keeps them going, literally and figuratively. I don't see him much though, since he's always on tour or in LA. And don't believe the gossip about him – Dean's a complete and total teddy bear. I think he and Gabe would get along if they ever met."

Ruby gave a chuckle, and suddenly she looked old beyond her years. "Yeah, Gabe's always been an interesting one."

Sam noticed the shift in the tone of Ruby's voice and Cas gave him an I'll tell you later look. Sam cleared his throat and said "So what's it like being in the Boston Symphony?" He took a sip of his water and felt relieved when he saw Chuck perk up a little. "Honestly? It's tough. I mean, you have this whole long performance history of being the best, and that – it hangs over your head every time you set foot in Symphony Hall. But it's worth it. I've been in it for twenty three years and I still love it. Who knows, maybe Cas here will sit where his old man was one day." Cas smiled at Chuck. "Maybe so Dad."

The rest of dinner went well, and by the time they left the restaurant Sam felt sleepy. He almost fell asleep against Cas's shoulder on the way back to his house, and Cas helped him up the stairs to his room. Cas led him over to the bed and gave Sam a long good night kiss.

"I would stay Sam but... it's my house and my parents are here so... you understand, right?"

Sam yawned and nodded. "I understand Cas, really. Besides, you'll be right next door when I wake up."

Cas kissed him again, a chaste bump of the lips. "Promise. And we'll see if we can pick up tomorrow where we left off earlier."

Sam licked his lips and said "I haven't forgotten Cas. Trust me, I haven't. If I wasn't so full I'd probably get on my knees and blow you right now."

Cas let that thought run wild for a moment. "I better go before you get handsy Sam. But I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Sam kissed him one last time. "Sweet dreams my angel. Go and get some sleep, I know you're beat."

Cas yawned wide and rose from the bed. "Will do Sam. Good night." He blew Sam a kiss from the doorway and was gone, leaving Sam by himself.

Sam barely got his teeth brushed and his sleep clothes on before he passed out, exhaustion finally winning over. He dreamed of Castiel, his mind giving him a wonderful vision of what the future might be like.

It made Sam happy, and had Cas been there, he could have seen Sam smiling in his sleep.


	3. A Little Confession, A Lot of Comfort

Sam woke up the next morning feeling completely rested.

The bed that he had slept in was such a drastic change from his too short and narrow dorm room bed, its soft surface contouring to his long body perfectly, as if he were meant to be there. He rolled onto his back and laid there for a bit, just enjoying the sensation of being refreshed, of being in a place that wasn't his school. It finally hit him that he was going to have an entire month of Cas to himself, in a city that had more history than most in America.

He sat up more, the cool air of the room not quite getting through the fabric of his sleep shirt. He opened his phone, seeing a text from Cas saying that breakfast was ready when he got up and to make sure he was decent.

Sam smiled and kissed the phone, wishing that Cas had been there to wake up in his arms. Even though he was just a couple doors down, Cas still felt far away.

All the more reason that he got downstairs as quickly as he could.

Cas was sitting with his mother at the table, sipping coffee and having a conversation about Brahms's Violin Concerto. Cas looked up at Sam and whistled a fanfare from _Die Meistersinger_ as Sam stepped into the room. Cas had never seen Sam out of his street clothes, and in his gray long sleeved t-shirt, red checkered pajama pants and thick socks, he looked a vision of beauty. He couldn't help himself as he got up and went to put his arms around Sam and run a hand through his sleep tousled hair. Sam kissed Cas on the top of his head and made his way to the table, where there was French toast and a percolator full of hot coffee.

Ruby got up, excusing herself with a knowing smile. Sam ate for a few minutes, Cas watching his face as he munched on the French toast. His mother loved to tell the story of how she had gotten the recipe for it from a famous French violinist, but Cas knew better – she wasn't famous at the time and had been her roommate in college.

"Wow." Sam had already eaten one piece and began to slice up another.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Like... wow." Sam really didn't have a word for it, but he knew it was delicious.

Cas smiled and leaned forward, his eyes slowly wondering up and down Sam's face. "You know, that's what I thought when I first saw you Sam."

Sam swallowed the food in his mouth and said "Really?"

Cas reached up and gently stroked the side of Sam's face, his stubble rough under his hand. "Yes. I was convinced that someone had to be playing a joke on me."

Sam tilted his head into Cas's touch. "How come?"

"Because you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. People like you... they don't speak to me."

Sam took Cas's hand and kissed it. "Cas, have you looked at yourself? Cas, babe, you are fucking _gorgeous._"

Cas blushed deep red and dipped his head. "You really think so?"

Sam put his hand under Cas's chin and tilted his head back up. "Yes. Maybe... maybe this will help you understand just how attracted I am to you. You know that moment in Brahms's 1st Symphony in the last movement when the horn comes in, this broad, gorgeous melody above the strings, and then the whole orchestra starts playing? That's how I feel every time I look at you Cas."

Cas swallowed, his eyes moist. When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion. "Sam... thank you."

Sam smiled and kissed him. "It's the truth my angel."

They were interrupted by Chuck, who had come in from shoveling snow off of the driveway. "French toast? Oh, hey guys. What's going on?" Chuch took off his coat and slung it over the back of a chair.

Sam didn't look from Cas's eyes. "Just talking about Brahms."

Whatever his father said next was lost on Cas, because he was too busy looking into Sam's eyes.

Actually, Cas decided, they were the color of home.

. . .

After taking his time in getting cleaned up and dressed, Sam came back downstairs, charcoal gray peacoat hanging on his shoulders and scarf loose around his neck. Cas was pouring both of them a to go cup of coffee. After finishing breakfast, Ruby had insisted that Cas take Sam to see the city. Sam wanted nothing more than to just stay in and kiss Cas all day, but even Chuck had backed her up.

Cas looked up at Sam as he buttoned up his coat. "You know Sam, I think gray suits you." He handed Sam one of the cups and stepped closer as he did so. "I thought about you again this morning Sam. Knowing that you were just on the other side of the wall, so close Sam... I thought about what it would be like if you came into my room, finding me good and open for you, holding your hand over my mouth so that no one would hear as you fucked me good and deep. I used my fingers to imagine it Sam, but it wasn't enough. Came so hard just thinking about you, wanted you there with me so bad." Cas ran a hand into the inside of Sam's jacket, his fingers curling over Sam's hip bone, his eyes looking into Sam's.

Sam swallowed, because he was 100% sure that those were bedroom eyes, and he imagined what Cas would look like sitting astride his thighs, those elegant, strong fingers gripping his chest as he rode him hard, that dark, thick hair plastered to Cas's forehead from sweat and exertion.

"Is that what you want Cas?" Sam licked his lips and Cas pressed his body to the taller boy, his arousal plainly obvious in his jeans. Sam made a small moan of pleasure as Cas rubbed himself up against his thigh.

"So fucking much Sam." Sam was about to kiss Cas until his lips were bruised when Ruby came into the kitchen, violin case in hand. They broke apart guiltily, and she smiled at them both. "Not in the kitchen boys – we eat here." Ruby might as well have said go and have sex right now, what with the sly smile that Sam had seen Cas wear more than once. So that's where he got it from, he thought.

Ruby was about to head out the door when she turned to look back at them. "By the way, there are tickets waiting at the box office for tonight's concert Cas. We're playing Weber, Lalo, and Dvorak tonight. That sound good?" She looked at Sam, looking for an answer.

"Uh... yeah... yes! That sounds great actually. We'll... we'll be there." Ruby smiled at them again, and was out the door.

Sam turned to look back at Cas, who was standing there looking quite pleased with himself. "She figured you'd want to hear them while you were in town."

Sam smiled, shaking his head. "She's awesome. Your family is awesome."

Cas set down the coffee cup still in his hand and put his arms around Sam's waist. "Don't think for a minute that I've forgotten what we were discussing earlier Sam. Because I haven't. And judging from what's currently pressing against my thigh, you haven't either."

Sam swallowed again and backed up against the counter. "Cas I... I want it. I do but... " He ran a hand over his face, struggling for the right words. "I want it to be special. I've been trying to come up with how but... just... I need some more time Castiel. God I haven't even seen you unclothed yet. I want to know what's under all this, I do but... just not now."

Cas gave him a warm smile and rubbed the side of his face. "I understand. Maybe I shouldn't have cornered you like that."

"I just it to be special Cas. God, every moment with you is a gift but when it comes to that Cas... I don't want to screw it up."

"When the time is right Sam, I can assure you that it won't be anything less than special. Now come on, we've got a city to see."

. . .

Cas drove them downtown and left his car in a parking deck near Symphony Hall, since that's where they would be later that night. Sam had looked up wide eyed at the Boston skyline nearly the whole ride over. Philadelphia had been a bit overwhelming at first, but Boston was even more fascinating. Both cities had incredible claims to fame, and Sam definitely counted it among his blessing that he got to be here.

Cas came over to where Sam had gotten out of the car and grabbed his hand, shutting the door as soon as Sam was standing upright. "I don't mean to rush you, but we do have to get to the subway station sooner rather than later. It'll take us to the historic district, if that's alright."

Sam nodded, Cas's enthusiasm being infectious. "Sounds great actually. Let me guess, we'll work our way across town back to here?" Sam glanced at his watch. It wasn't even ten yet.

Cas nodded. "Yes. And we can go as slow as you want. We can always come back tomorrow."

"Cas, we can do whatever, so long as I'm with you." Sam smiled and gave Cas a gentle kiss.

Cas wanted to say I love you, but somehow the moment just didn't feel right.

. . .

They wandered around the historic district for a solid four hours, ducking in and out of old houses that had been turned into museums, tracing the steps of the Founding Fathers that had lived there, and taking lots of pictures. Cas found out that Sam loved history just as much as he did music, and Cas was glad that he had found someone who could talk about it with who wouldn't groan or roll his eyes at the mention of it. Cas was convinced that this tall, strikingly handsome, infinitely warm-hearted boy was his soulmate.

Sam had taken out the guidebook that Cas had given him and pondered over the list of restaurants near them. He finally settled for one called The Revere Tavern, which even though its claims to history were dubious, the food was fantastic and Sam immediately claimed that it was the best Boston Butt sandwich that he had ever eaten. Sam took fascination in the small things, whether it was seeing if his feet fit with the footsteps of Paul Revere in the sidewalk or reveling in the simple joy of a good sandwich – it made Cas's heart burst with happiness.

As Cas was about to eat his own sandwich, Sam looked at him, his smile fading slightly. "So Cas... what's uh, what's the deal between Gabe and your parents?" Sam wasn't asking the question to be rude, he was genuinely curious.

Cas set his food down and took a deep breath. "I suppose now would be a good time to explain, wouldn't it?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, really." Sam felt a rush of embarrassment at having asked.

"No Sam, it's fine. I knew we'd have this talk eventually." He steeled himself, closing his eyes for a moment. "Gabriel and I are opposites in so many ways. Even though we are twins, the bond that siblings like ourselves normally share is not present. Even from a very young age, we were always antagonizing the other. Gabriel constantly picked on me for being quiet, shy, artistic, whatever. He was also somewhat of a rebel, and my parents, God bless them, were as patient as they could be with him. He nearly died from a drug overdose when he was only sixteen, and Sam... it hurt all of us. We sent him to rehab, and he did some back better but nothing really changed, you know? I came out when I was seventeen, and Gabriel didn't react well. Some of the things that he said to me... Sam they broke me down nearly to the point of suicide. I couldn't go on as being called his 'faggot brother' or some other equally appalling thing. Of course, when I got ready to do it, I realized how stupid and pointless it was, and what really drove it home was when my violin teacher called me and said that I was late for my lesson that day. It made me come back to my senses, but when I got home that day Gabriel threatened to kill me, because he didn't want to be related to me, didn't want the world to know that his only brother liked guys. The time that you've known him Sam, it's different. I think moving out helped him. But the way he treated me, and the way he was constantly making my parents worry... Sam it divided us. They still love him very much, but they're afraid to get too close to him again, because of what's happened. It's been almost a year since he last spoke to them." Cas dropped his head and wiped a tear that had formed in his eye.

Sam got up and came around to Cas's side of the booth, sliding in next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders. He didn't say anything, just held Cas close for awhile, gently rubbing his shoulder with his hand. After awhile, Cas turned and kissed the side of Sam's neck, breathing in the comforting scent of Sam's cologne.

Sam put his mouth right next to Cas's ear, his breath warm on him. "I think you're perfect Cas, no matter what Gabe said. My perfect angel."

The sentiment made Cas feel better almost instantly, and he hugged Sam tight. Cas's voice was muffled as he murmured into Sam's shoulder. "You must think I'm a sap."

"Not at all Cas. I'm glad you told me, alright? If you want help with... anything, I'll be there. If you want me to stop seeing Gabe as much, I can."

Cas looked up at Sam. "Sam, don't jeopardize your friendship with him for my sake, I'm serious. I'm glad that he has as good of a friend as you, and truthfully I'm a little jealous."

"How come?"

Cas sighed. "Because you've built a better relationship with him in a few months than I have in years. That and well... I don't have a lot of friends anyway."

Sam smiled and said "You have me, if it makes you feel any better."

"It does Sam, truly. I'm thankful every day that you came into my life."

Sam kissed Cas gently on the lips. "When we get back to school, we'll find you some people to hang with Cas. But I don't think any of them will like you as much as I do." He kissed Cas on the nose and smiled.

Cas decided in that instant that maybe Sam was the one.

. . .

They spent the rest of the day warming themselves in the biggest library in the city, with Cas curled up next to Sam on a big soft couch as they both read books, magazines, whatever. Sam had his arm around Cas for most of the day, and whenever Sam wasn't touching him, it felt odd. Dinner consisted of them finding a small diner not far form Symphony Hall and then making a mad dash over when they realized that it was nearly concert time.

Ruby had given them tickets to a seat on the upper left side of the hall, about halfway back from the stage. Cas had to pull Sam along to their seat because Sam was looking around in wonderment at their surroundings.

Chuck and Ruby were already on stage, warming up. Ruby looked up from her place on stage and saw them, Sam standing to take off his coat. She nodded her head them and Cas waved back at her. She turned to Chuck and pointed in their direction and he looked up at them without stopping in his playing, but he smiled at them anyway.

Once Sam got settled, Cas leaned over and spoke low in Sam's ear. "So I've been thinking Sam."

"About what?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight. Just to sleep Sam, not... you know." He was intensely aware of the two elderly women next to them, and didn't want to offend them.

"You sure Cas?"

"I promise I can behave. I just want to see what it feels like Sam. I've thought about what it would be like to wake up next to you since the day we met." Cas's eyes were wide in the low light, his expression just eager enough to where Sam couldn't possibly say no.

"Would your parents be alright with it?" Sam flicked his eyes briefly towards the stage.

"Yes, they would Sam. They might be old, but their not stupid." Chuck and Ruby were currently deliberately trying to elbow the other while playing, both of them barely suppressing mirth.

"They're adorable, you know?"

Cas smiled and looked at his parents. "They're the best folks in the world. When I came out to them they both hugged me tight and took me out for ice cream, saying that they would love me no matter what."

Sam smiled and cast his eyes down. "My Mom knows. Dean knows. Dean was the first person I told actually. He just shrugged and said 'Love's love man.' Dad... Dad knows but at the same time kind of ignores it. He said that he doesn't want to know or hear about anything I do, so I'm just counting that as grudging acceptance. They didn't kick me out or anything, but it took them a little getting used to once they figured out that I wasn't going to start suddenly farting rainbows or trailing glitter everywhere I went."

Cas smiled at the mental image in his head. "Even if you did Sam, I'd still..." _Still love you._

"Still what Cas?"

Cas shook his head. "Nothing Sam. The concert's starting soon."

Sam felt an ache in his chest that wasn't there a moment before.

. . .

For the second time in a short while, Sam rose to his feet, applauding furiously. He'd heard Dvorak's 8th symphony performed live before, but never that well and with so much zest. The guest conductor had lit a real fire under the orchestra, and the whole audience was standing, some sections cheering loudly. Even Cas shouted "bravo!" a couple times.

Sam was still wondering what Cas was going to say to him earlier. He couldn't help it, because he rarely left things unsaid. He knew that he shouldn't be worried, but a small part of him couldn't help hang on to a nagging suspicion of sorts.

They made their way back over to Cas's car, hands shoved deep in jacket pockets and scarves high up around their mouths and noses. The wind had picked up, and it was starting to snow again. Sam was all too glad when they climbed back into Cas's car, and the heat came on not even a minute after they had gotten in.

Cas drove carefully through the snow, Sam keeping his hands to himself, his body restless. Something heavy had suddenly settled between them, and he didn't know what it was. Sam wanted to reach out to Cas, tell him that whatever he had to say, it would be alright.

Because Sam loved him.

Chuck and Ruby hadn't made it back yet, so the two of them were left alone in the large house. Cas went upstairs as soon as he got in, and Sam wanted to follow, but instead settled for going to the kitchen and getting himself a glass of water.

Carrying it back up the stairs, he saw that the light was on in Cas's room and that his door was halfway open. He heard a soft cry from behind it, and Sam knocked on the door. "Cas?"

"Sam... please just... go."

Sam let out a long sigh. "What happened to sleeping with me tonight?"

Cas was silent save for the sound of muffled sobs.

Sam opened the door, standing just inside the room. Cas was lying facedown on the bed, having not even bothered to take off his coat.

"Castiel, please tell me what's wrong."

Cas sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You must think I'm an idiot."

Sam crossed the room and sat down beside his boyfriend. "Cas, I've met idiots before and you're definitely not one. You can tell me whatever's bugging you Cas, I promise."

Cas took a deep breath, calming himself somewhat. "The last time this happened, I got my heart broken."

"What happened babe?" Sam scooted closer and put his arm around Cas, pulling him so that his head was resting on his shoulder.

"It was in high school. I was a junior then, and I had a boyfriend, Adam. I lost my virginity to him, gave him everything I could possibly give to another person at that point in time. One night, I told him... I told him I loved him, and he bolted. It ruined me Sam, the way he just retreated from me, not even bothering to dress himself as he ran from my room that night. I knew it was too soon, and I realize now that no, I didn't truly love him. Funny thing, hormones. And now... now it's all happening again."

Sam closed his eyes and kissed the top of Cas's head. "What's happening again Cas?"

"Sam, I've barely known you a month and..." Cas swallowed against the sick feeling building in his stomach. "I'm in love with you. Not lust, not attraction, but love Sam."

Sam put his other arm around Cas and hugged him tight. "I thought you were angry at me."

"Angry? Sam no... I was...am... angry with myself. For letting this happen to me again."

Sam moved Cas so that he could look into his eyes. "Cas, look at me and listen carefully. The day I met you... I got this feeling. This feeling that I hadn't felt with anyone else before. It was peace Cas, it was... it was like a balm for my ills. That next day when I took my playing test, it was thinking about you that got me through it. I pictured you and it was like the floodgates opened. I have never played better in my life. Want to know why Cas? Because I love you too. I wasn't fighting it, but I know it now Cas. I love you. Maybe we're both idiots, I don't know – but I think we should find out together. So don't think for a second that it's just you. I think I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you."

Cas took a moment to fully process what Sam had just told him. "Sam I..."

"You don't have to say anything Cas. But this, what we have... it just got a lot better. I mean, look at us. We're sitting in your bedroom in your house. A month ago I wouldn't have thought it, but here we are Cas. I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't love you. But I do my angel, and there's no way I would ever deny that. Not when it feels more real than anything I've ever experienced before."

Cas folded into Sam's arms, tears of happiness streaming down his face. Sam put a hand on the back of Cas's head, holding close to his heart. Cas looked back up at him after a moment, and Sam wiped away his tears. "Castiel Novak, I love you."

Cas smiled wide, his smile brightening the room. "Sam Winchester, I love you too."

They hugged each other tight until they heard Chuck and Ruby come in, announcing loudly that they had hot apple cider and blueberry scones as a celebratory post concert snack.

. . .

The next morning, Cas woke up happy.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling like he was in a dream. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping form next to him. Sam was on his stomach, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed in the steady rhythm of sleep. He had one arm thrown across Cas's chest, holding him down. Cas wanted to entertain the thought of Sam being conscious and holding him down, but he dared not – he respected Sam too much for it.

But his morning wood had other ideas.

The heat of Sam's arm through the white undershirt Cas had on was enough to spread through his body, warming him considerably more than the down comforter that reached halfway up his body. Cas wanted to move from under Sam, but at the same time didn't. He felt safe, protected in his arms.

Cas brought up his right hand, the one farthest from Sam, and reached down tentatively into his sleep pants. A wet patch had already formed on the end of his cock, precome soaking through his boxer shorts. He gave himself a tentative stroke, his fingers running up over the swollen head. He turned his head to Sam, who still had his eyes closed, his breathing still easy with unconsciousness.

Cas moved his hand up his shaft again, the pad of his fingers passing over the skin of his circumcision scar. He was more sensitive there than on the rest of his cock, and he gently stroked the divet of his glans, coaxing a soft moan out of himself. Sam's arm was getting hotter and heavier by the moment, and Cas was getting more and more horny.

Cas was about to pull his pants down a little further when he heard, his voice still tinged with sleep, "Want some help with that?"

Cas froze and turned his head. Sam had one eye open and a smile quickly forming on his lips."I thought you said that..."

Sam picked his head up and moved closer to Cas. "Didn't say anything about handjobs Cas. Or blowjobs. Those are very much okay." Sam pressed his lips to Cas's, his hand trailing down the smaller boy's body, lighting a trail of fire through the fabric of his shirt. Sam tugged at the hem of it, whispering "Wanna see you Cas. Don't be shy."

Cas picked his body up and took his shirt off, the cool air in the room making his nipples hard. He braced himself for being called too skinny, too small, but instead Sam gasped in awe. "Cas... you're beautiful." Cas warmed even further under Sam's gaze, because he was looking upon him with awe, almost... reverent. Sam claimed Cas's mouth again, his long fingers feeling every inch of Cas's torso that he could. Cas moaned into Sam's mouth as Sam plunged his tongue in, the taste of toothpaste still faint on him.

Sam reached down further and put a hand in Cas's pajamas, his fingers curling around his cock. Sam mouthed his way up Cas's neck to his ear. "Feels like you've got a fucking gun in there Cas." Cas was about to push Sam's hand away, but Sam bit down on his earlobe and suddenly Cas wasn't in the mood to protest.

Sam pushed down the top of Cas's pajama bottoms and brought his cock out. Sam looked down and let out a small "fuck." Cas was gifted, not porn star huge, but gifted enough to where Sam wasn't going to complain in the slightest. Sam stroked him up and down, watching carefully how Cas reacted to his touch.

Cas managed to get out between barely stifled moans "Want... want to see you Sam."

Sam kissed Cas on the lips. "Absolutely." Sam sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, his hair settling back down messily over his ears. Cas practically drooled, because Sam had the body of a god, and the hard V of his abs was a giant arrow to what was in his pants. Sam got out of the bed and took his sleep shorts and underwear off in one go and Cas couldn't help but bury his face in the pillow and laugh.

Sam gave him a look of not quite covered hostility. "Uh... what are you laughing at Cas?"

Cas sat back up, still giggling. "Sam I knew that you weren't going to be small but... fucking hell. Sam... just..." Cas couldn't help but ogle Sam's naked body. Not only was Sam incredibly fit, but Sam had a cock that Cas was sure would ruin him. He was thick, really thick, and veiny too, circumcised like he was too. Cas couldn't even begin to guess at the length, but he was pretty sure that the first time Sam fucked him, it would go all the way to his brain.

"So you're not... laughing at me because it's too big?"

Cas shook his head vigorously. "God Sam, no... not at all. It's just... it's even better than I imagined."

Sam got back on the bed and laid down next to Cas. "I'll show you how to handle it eventually Cas. For now just... well I think you know what to do." He craned his neck, kissing Cas with more passion than before. Cas let Sam dominate the kiss as he reached down and took Sam in his hand, his fingers just barely getting around the thickness of his cock. Yeah, he was going to have to practice with it but he was sure that Sam wouldn't mind.

They stroked each other slightly out of sync, Sam's dexterous fingers playing Cas like an instrument, his other arm tight around Cas's shoulders. Cas felt his toes curl every time Sam's hand passed over the head, his palm dragging precome down his length, making the motion easier. Cas moaned as Sam sped his hand up, and he did too, his fingers moving over Sam's considerable length like a shuttlecock.

Sam took his mouth from Cas's and whispered into Cas' ear. "So fucking hot Cas, just look at you.. so gorgeous, so fucking hard for me. Come for me Cas, wanna feel it on my fingers." Sam gripped Cas harder, and before he fully register what was happening he was spilling over Sam's fingers, sticky come making the movement of Sam's fingers slower. Feeling Cas on him like that made Sam's own climax speed up, and soon Cas felt Sam's seed shoot out over his hand, the warm liquid's scent filling the air.

Cas sank into the mattress, his breathing heavy, his body warm and sated. Sam kissed lazily along his shoulder and up his neck, finally coming back up to his lips, his tongue wet against them. Cas took the hand that wasn't covered in come and ran it through Sam's long hair, just so that he could touch Sam even more.

Sam kept kissing him until he couldn't breathe, and only grudgingly pulled off of him. "If a handjob was that good Cas, then the sex should be fantastic."

Cas smiled up at him, his brain fuzzy with bliss. "Yeah... yeah it should... um... hi." Cas couldn't form a whole lot of coherent thoughts at the moment.

Sam's answer was to just lean down and kiss him some more until breakfast was announced, Ruby's voice barely registering in their ears.


	4. You Look Good When You're Wet

The next couple of weeks went by in a pleasant blur. Some days they would go out on the town, some they would just stay in, enjoying each other's company thoroughly. Sam and Cas got to know each other even further, and Sam held onto every detail Cas relayed about himself. Not only did Cas like classical music, he loved to swim and had done so competitively in high school, and he tried to get some pool time in at least three times a week. He didn't have a favorite movie but really liked epics such as _Ben-Hur_ and _Gladiator._

Cas found out that Sam had been running track since he was a freshman in high school and hadn't stopped, but he ran mostly to keep fit now. He also lifted weights a couple times a week, and had he not become a pianist he would have gone into physical therapy. Sam liked all kinds of movies, but liked books more. His favorite was Alex Ross's The Rest Is Noise, and he had read his copy so many times that the covers had fallen off. Cas also found out that since Sam's high school didn't have an orchestra, Sam had played percussion in the band, and was going to be in the college's orchestra in the coming semester, playing timpani and whatever else was needed.

"So we're actually going to have a class together?" Sam was currently giving Cas a back rub after they had gone down to the local YMCA and worked out for awhile.

Cas made a noise of content as he felt Sam's long fingers work their way up his spine, relaxing his muscles. "Looks like it Sam. I'm honestly surprised that we haven't beforehand. I mean, everyone has to take the basic theory courses and stuff."

"I took the second classes of the day offered. Sorry, but before 8 am I'm useless."

Cas picked his head up and regarded Sam with a cheeky smile. "That wasn't the case this morning."

Sam leaned forward and planted a row of kisses down Cas's naked back. "You're the one who woke me up by nibbling on my ear." He turned Cas over and held him down, pinning his arms above Cas's head. "I was meaning to get back at you for that."

"How exactly?" Cas raised an eyebrow, his smile growing wider.

"Come shower with me and I'll show you." Sam bent forward and gave Cas a hot, open mouthed kiss, like he had seen done in porn on more than one occasion. Cas moaned as Sam bit at his bottom lip, the combination of teeth with the softness of Sam's lips making for a wonderful combination. Sam rutted against Cas's thigh, his workout pants tenting forward with the bulge of his erection.

Cas broke the kiss, eying Sam with a demonic glint. "You want to go get wet and messy?" Sam's answer was to scoop Cas up off the bed and carry him to the bathroom.

Sam set Cas down gently, turning to get the water running. Cas hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband of Sam's pants, pulling them down along with his compression shorts. Cas kissed his way up the back of Sam's left leg, trailing his tongue over bend of his knee, making Sam giggle. Cas got to Sam's left buttock and bit into it, which made Sam jump.

"Jeez Cas at least take me on a date first." Sam turned and looked down at Cas, who was currently moving his mouth closer to the cleft of Sam's ass. "Cas... please.. not..." Sam moved away from Cas. "Not today. I don't... I've never done that before."

Cas rose from the floor, looking more than a little embarrassed. "Sorry Sam." Sam reached out and took Cas's hands in his own. "We'll get there Cas, promise." Cas nodded his head, looking a little less disappointed.

Sam leaned down and whispered into Cas's ear. "Still wanna see you naked though." To emphasize his point he palmed Cas's erection through the front of his shorts. Cas pulled his shorts down, his cock straining against his waistband as he stepped out of them.

"God, look at you Cas." Sam circled his arms around Cas's body, pulling them close together, Sam's cock hot and heavy against Cas's stomach. He took it in his hand and fisted it, making Sam moan against his mouth.

The bathroom was full of steam by the time they stepped into the shower, neither of them breaking apart as they got under the warm water. Cas backed Sam up against the wall, grabbing for the bar of soap and washcloth Sam had been using. He proceeded to lather it up and wash every inch of Sam's body, the slow motions of his hands making Sam's arousal grow even more. Cas paid particular attention to Sam's now painfully erect cock, running his fingers along its length as he carefully washed him.

After washing his body, Cas rinsed his hands and reached for the shampoo. Sam wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved the strawberry scented stuff that Ruby had put there for him, not having anything else available at the time. Sam rested his head against Cas's as Cas washed it thoroughly, massaging Sam's scalp as he did so, watching Sam get more and more relaxed. He pushed Sam back under the water to rinse it out, and then repeated the whole process over with conditioner, making sure Sam's hair was good and soft.

"Why do you treat me so well Cas?" Sam kissed Cas on the forehead, holding him close.

"Because you love me Sam."

"Kinda hard not to. I'm glad that I decided to be a creeper that night."

Sam started to soap up Cas's body with the same tenderness that Cas had given him earlier. "Not a creeper Sam, an admirer."

"So when Castiel Novak is a world famous violinist, he's still going to remember little old Sam Winchester?" Cas reached down and stroked Sam's cock upwards. "I don't know about little Sam." Cas gripped him a little tighter and kissed his chest. "Definitely not little." Sam looked down at Cas, taking in his features. His cheeks were flushed from the hot water, lips bright pink and looking very plump, dark hair plastered to his forehead.

"Cas..." Sam took a hand and put it to the side of Castiel's face, running his thumb over his cheek. Sam's eyes grew dark with want and he dipped his head and kissed Cas, running his soapy hands through Cas's hair. Cas reached down between them and grabbed Sam's cock along with his own, jacking them together.

Sam felt his muscles flutter every time Cas's hand passed over the head of his cock, and he moaned low and loud, the sound echoing off the tiles of the bathroom's walls. Cas sped his hand up, rubbing himself up against Sam as he did so. The added sensation made Sam's climax speed along that much more, and Cas felt his cock thicken even further.

Cas paused for a moment and said "Hold on." He stepped out of the shower, and Sam heard a drawer open. Cas came back with a bottle of lube a moment later and poured a generous amount of it in his hand. He spread it around on his fingers and got behind Sam, reaching around to take Sam's cock in his hand. He ran it up and down the length a couple times, making Sam shudder. He got as close to Sam's ear as he could and said "Fuck my hand Sam. Wanna make you come like this." Cas took as firm of a grip on Sam's dick as he dared.

Sam braced a hand against the wall of the shower, Castiel's hand that wasn't wrapped around him on his chest. Sam began to move his hips, Cas's hand loosening and tightening accordingly with his thrusts. Sam could feel the press of Cas's cock against the back of his thigh, a hot weight that begged for his attention. Cas moved his hand down and brushed his finger over Sam's left nipple, making Sam shudder with pleasure. Cas repeated the motion, and Sam whimpered.

Cas kissed the back of Sam's shoulder, talking low as Sam fucked his hand. "Doing so good Sam, look at you. Love the feel of your big fucking dick in my hand, love seeing you like this. 'S fucking sexy Sam. And it's all mine.." Cas bit down on the soft part of Sam's shoulder, marking him. Sam positively melted at the possessive tone in Cas's voice. He had never thought of himself as belonging to someone else in that manner, but with Cas it felt right.

"Want you to come for me Sam. Want to feel you all over my hand." Sam sped his hips up more, his pulse thundering in his ears with arousal. Cas tweaked the nipple that he had been brushing a moment before just enough to send a jolt of pleasure/pain down Sam's spine, and Sam cried out as his climax him like a freight train, hot come spurting out of the end of his cock and hitting loudly on the floor of the shower, the rest of it coating Cas's hand.

Sam dropped his head and breathed deep as he recovered, Cas hand rubbing his back in lazy circles. After a few more moments of basking in the glow of his orgasm, Sam turned and looked at Cas. He licked his lips as he trailed his eyes over Cas's body, all the way from his face down to his cock and then back up again.

"Lean back against the wall for me Cas." Without a word of protest, Cas did as he was told, Sam's hips holding him steady as he leaned against the wet tiles. Sam kissed him on the mouth, and then trailed downwards, nipping along his jaw, neck, and then down his torso. Cas uttered a small "Fuck" as he realized what Sam was about to do.

Sam got down on his knees, his face level with Cas's thick cock. He looked up at Cas, his dark hazel eyes wide with lust. He kissed the head, tasting Cas's precome on his lips. It was Cas's turn to shudder, Sam's lips soft against him.

"Been a little while since I did this so my apologies if my skills are rusty." Sam took Cas in hand and licked up the underside, tonguing along the long vein there. Sam's tongue was the perfect combination of rough and wet, making Cas cry out. He was glad that his parents were home, because it was really difficult to not make sounds like that with what Sam was currently doing.

Sam took just the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Cas felt his knees go week as the warm heat of Sam's mouth closed down over him. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a blowjob, and Sam was clearly intent on giving him the best one he could manage.

Sam moved down further on Cas's length, opening his mouth wider. His last boyfriend hadn't been quite as big as Cas was, but that wasn't going to be a problem. Sam steeled himself and sank down all the way, the water cascading over his nose as he pressed his face into Cas's body, the clean scent of Cas ovewhelming him. He staid down on him like that as long as he could, and then came back up, hollowing his cheeks. Cas shuddered again, and looked down at Sam.

"Where... where did you learn to do that?"

Sam smiled up at him. "Watching porn and a little first hand experience. Why, want me to do it again?"  
Cas couldn't do anything but nod his head.

Sam laughed and closed his eyes, focusing on giving Cas the best head possible. He bobbed up and down on Cas, greedily sucking down the precome that was pouring forth from him like a faucet. It turned Sam on to know that Cas got that wet for him, and he felt his own cock start to come back to life.

Cas was a broken mess above him, one hand on the back of Sam's head and the other against the wall behind him, bracing himself. He felt his toes curl as Sam pulled him along further to orgasm, that beautiful feeling of contentment that he had found that was best with Sam. Sam sucked him harder, reading Cas's body like a book laid open before him. Cas's hand tangled tighter in his hair, and Sam gave him one more long pull of his mouth and then raised a hand up, taking Cas in his hand and saying "Come for me Cas."

Cas felt like his very essence was traveling out of him through the end of his cock, and he came all over Sam's face, lips and neck. Sam held his mouth open, catching Cas in his mouth, licking his lips as he tasted him. Sam kept moving his hand until Cas's whole body shuddered and he pulled away.

Sam rinsed himself off and stood, crashing their lips together again. Cas licked the taste of himself from Sam's mouth, the bittersweet tang of it making his arousal ebb and flow. Sam held him in the kiss until he couldn't breathe, and then backed off.

"Rusty skills my ass Sam." Cas wiped away a trace of come from the side of Sam's mouth.

"What can I say, I have good muscle memory. Who knows, you might be on your knees in front of me soon."  
Cas looked down at Sam's softening cock, the thick muscle laying like a snake in between his legs. "Yeah, as soon as I learn to unhinge my jaw."

Sam laughed and kissed Cas again. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Couldn't help myself Cas – you look good when you're wet."

"I look good all the time Sam." Cas smiled wide at him.

"Yeah, you do."

They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.


	5. Play Me Just Right

Just because school was out for a month didn't mean that Castiel was going to neglect his instrument.

He and Sam both took time in the afternoons to practice. Cas would barricade himself in his bedroom, violin in hand, and spend at least two hours going over the material Dr. Milton (who wasn't named after the college, as Cas had found out) had instructed him to look over. He began to delve further and further into the Tchaikovsky concerto, finding that it got easier with time. He had every intention of playing it for the college's upcoming fall concerto competition, and if he won, would get a solo turn with the college's orchestra in December. It was still almost a year from now, but Castiel wanted to be ready.

Cas's parents had a century old Steinway in the living room, and Sam had promptly made himself familiar with it. Dr. Kane had encouraged him to learn the sonata he'd been working on further, and to begin looking for more repertoire. Sam was a huge fan of orchestral music, and he had found a thickly bound score of overtures in the Novak's large collection. He made a note to himself to see if he could find the same edition when he got back to school, because it was an excellent set of works, ranging all the way from Mozart to Korngold. Sam was currently making his way through Weber's overture to Oberon when Cas entered the room.

Sam's back was to him, so Cas took the opportunity to lean against the doorframe and listen. Sam had this gift of being able to make the piano sound like an entire orchestra, thanks to an especially sensitive ear to tone and phrasing, and his large hands made hitting wide range of notes very easy. He also had a penchant for pieces that showed off his considerable technique – after listening to him practice, Cas was convinced that he was dating the modern day incarnation of Franz Liszt.

Except Sam was twice as hot.

Sam wasn't stiff backed and cold as he played either. He moved with the music, long brown mane of hair shaking as the notes flowed from underneath his fingers. Sam would lean this way and that as he moved up and down the keyboard – it looked as though he was trying to become the music, and in some ways, he did. Sam would also hum along with what he was playing, a habit that Cas found to be endearing.

Cas stood quietly as Sam played, his hands gripping his violin. Sam slowed down the ending of the piece, purely for his own enjoyment, making it even more dramatic. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he thundered out the last few chords.

Cas waited for the chord to die away before he gently cleared his throat and spoke. "You know, I think you should play that in public." Sam turned on the piano bench and looked at Cas, a smile parting his lips. "Really?"

Cas nodded as he walked over and sat down on the bench next to Sam. "Sure do. It sounded terrific Sam. You've got a real knack for this stuff. Transcriptions, I mean."

Sam laughed. "I guess so. Trouble is Dr. Kane likes sonatas, minuets, whatever. Maybe it's the showman in me, but I love stuff like this." Sam pointed at the volume of music in front of him.

Cas tilted his head and said "Well you'll always have an audience for it." He turned and faced Sam a bit more, resting his violin upright on his leg. He smiled at Sam, his eyes conveying admiration. "You're a terrific musician Sam, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Sam brought his hand up and put it on the back of Cas's head, drawing him in for a kiss. Cas let Sam do it, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Kissing Sam was something that Cas found he did more and more often, and Sam was more than willing to give them.

Cas almost forgot he was holding his violin until he went to put his hands to the sides of Sam's face, only to find that they were full. Cas laughed as he broke the kiss. "Sorry Sam, I forgot it was there."

"No worries Cas, really." He took the violin and bow from Cas and set them on top of the piano, taking Cas's hands in his after he had done so. "You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas." It was only four days away and Cas had been dodgy on that question for the last two weeks. "Sam, I told you that you don't have to get me anything."

Sam planted a row of kisses up the side of Cas's neck. "C'mon Cas, you gotta tell me something." Sam's stubble where he hadn't shaved that morning tickled Cas's neck and he tried to pull his body away, only to find Sam's arm around his waist. "You're mean, you know that?"

Sam's mouth was right over his ear. "Yeah, I do. And I have ways of getting information."

"Such as?"

Sam chuckled and ran his hand up Cas's thigh, gripping the hardening outline of his cock through his jeans. "Like this." Cas moaned as Sam stroked him through the material, opening his legs wider. "Not... not fair Sam."

"Oh I think it's very fair." Sam bit down on the soft flesh of Cas's earlobe, running his tongue over it. Cas whimpered and he felt himself get fully hard. It seemed as though Sam knew exactly which buttons to push. "Don't start something you won't finish Sam."

Sam laughed again. "Oh I very much intend on finishing it. I did yesterday, didn't I?" Sam had kept him on edge all day yesterday, teasing and touching him and finally giving him the blowjob of his dreams before they went to bed.

"You... you did."

"But you have to answer my question first Cas. I can wait on this, you know. It's you who can't."

Damn it, Cas though. He was right.

"What I want is you Sam. Naked."

Sam let go of Cas's ear for just a moment, saying "Getting warmer."

Cas moaned again as Sam teased his tongue behind his ear. "I want... I want to blow you in front of the fire, maybe... God Sam, I just want you. To touch you and call you mine."

"See, now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" Sam leaned back and ran his fingers up and down Cas spine. "I'm still going to get you a book or something though Cas. Can't have me all the time like that."

Cas turned his head and looked Sam right in the eye. "You really don't have to Sam."  
"But I want to. Just to give you something to hold." Sam's intent was serious.

Cas let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, Mr. Insistent. You always go on and on about The Rest Is Noise. I've never read it myself, so I think that would probably be a wise choice. That and I've maybe fantasized about you reading to me after we engage in... certain intimate activities."

"Certain intimate activities? Tell me more Cas." Sam nipped at the skin of Cas's jaw.

"Like me blowing you silly. Or even eating that perky little ass of yours out." Sam's cock twitched at the thought. "I like the sound of that Cas."

Cas craned his neck, giving Sam more access. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." The vibrations of Sam's voice sent a pleasant shudder through Cas's body.

"A week ago you weren't keen on the whole idea."

"Changed my mind Cas. I wanna know what that hot little tongue of yours feels like in me." Hearing the words was nearly enough to make Cas come in his pants right there and then.

"You're a fucking tease Sam, you know that?

Sam rose from the piano bench and hauled Cas up with him. "Come upstairs and I'll show you just how much of a tease I can be."

Cas wasn't going to say no.

. . .

Every year, the Novaks hosted a Christmas Eve party at their residence for their friends in the Symphony. Sam was wide eyed with being in the company of so many skilled musicians. Cas knew many of them, having grown up going to the concerts and becoming acquainted with them over the years. Cas proudly introduced Sam to each and every one of them, and Sam beamed, answering their questions and talking shop with them. It was an experience that Sam would not likely soon forget, in spite of the fact that Cas kept slipping him punch spiked with a hint of rum. By the time Chuck called for a toast, Sam was feeling very warm and happy.

"My dear friends, thank you all for coming once more. This year's been a little rough on all of us, changing maestros, finding new audiences, and making our way in a society that seems to be pushing our music away. Sometimes it's difficult, I know but... well it's Christmas and maybe shouldn't think about all that right now. So, to music, to friends, and to family." A chorus of "here here" broke out as they all tipped their glasses back.

Cas wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and spoke just loud enough for Sam to hear him. "I'm liking the whole family thing right now."

"Maybe one day Cas. But after tonight... I think it'll happen. I just have this feeling, you know? Kinda had it since I met you Cas."

"Me too Sam." Sam leaned down for a kiss, and Cas gave it to him. Sam smelled and tasted like gingerbread and rum, and it was something that Cas couldn't get enough of.

Chuck spoke again. "I know that usually there are carols, but this year we have something a little different planned. Ruby, if you would find Sam and Castiel?"

Ruby appeared behind them and said "Plenty of time for that later boys. Now scoot." She ushered them towards the front of the room, where Chuck was standing next to the piano.

"This year, our son, Castiel, brought home with him someone who we hope one day might be part of the family. I'd like to introduce Sam Winchester, a brilliant young pianist who's a freshman along with Cas at Milton in Philadelphia." Sam blushed as they all applauded, smiling nervously. Cas gave him a reassuring squeeze, and Sam immediately felt a little better.

"We're going to show Sam off a little bit here, so we would like to present this impromptu performance, so relax, have a seat, stand, whatever you please."

Ruby quickly set up three chairs for her, Chuck, and Cas. Sam noticed that Ruby picked up a cello and Chuch a viola, Cas with his violin. They had been rehearsing this little performance for two weeks now. It had been Chuck's idea, to play Brahm's 1st Piano Quartet at their annual Christmas Eve party. Sam had quickly gotten on board with the idea, and now he was excited- he was about to play for a bunch of professional musicians, some of whom could have valuable connections.

Sam gave a note for Cas and his parents to tune to, and right after Ruby sounded out the descending phrase that opened Brahms's first masterpiece.

. . .

The whole room exploded in applause as the last frantic notes of the so called "Gypsy Rondo" burst forth from the little quartet, and Sam was giddy as Chuck and Ruby urged him to take a bow. Sam smiled and did so, his long hair falling over his face. It felt, really, really good to feel so welcome.

After packing their instruments away, a large, dark skinned man came up to Sam. He stuck out his hand and said "Sam, I'm Uriel. I'm on the board for the Young Artists of Tanglewood, and I was wondering if that you would like to spend a summer in the Berkshires this year. Talent like you only comes around once in awhile – what do you say?"

Sam stopped shaking his hand and said "Are.. are you serious. I mean... yes. Absolutely, yes."

Uriel smiled. "We'll be in touch later. You play very well Sam." He handed Sam a card with contact information and walked away. Cas appeared beside him and said "Well that was exciting."

Sam turned to him and said "Cas... I've been invited to play at Tanglewood. That was... Cas. Holy. Shit."

Cas smiled and put his arms around Sam's neck for a hug. "Sam, that's great! I've been in the student orchestra for a few summers now, and you're gonna love it."

Sam gave him a kiss and said "You know what that means, right?"

Cas nodded. "Means I get to spend a whole summer with you babe."

Sam really didn't want the moment to end, because he felt like he had the world on a string.

. . .

Sam woke up the next morning, Christmas Day, with a huge smile on his face. His head hurt a little from the rum but he was happy. Cas was curled up next to him, tousled black hair sticking out from underneath the blanket. Sam rolled over and pressed his back to Cas's, kissing along the side of his face.

"Wake up Cas." Cas mumbled in his sleep and half heartedly tried to swat Sam away.

Sam rolled Cas onto his back and straddled him. "I've got mistletoe." Sam sounded way too cheerful right now, Cas thought as he cracked an eye open.

"Congratulations, I have a hangover." Cas tried to pull the blankets up further, but Sam was in the way.

"Shouldn't have had so much rum last night. Come on, I wrapped your present and everything." Sam got up and tugged on a t-shirt and sweat pants. Cas sat up with a resigned sigh, knowing that he couldn't resist Sam's charm even if he really, really wanted to.

"You know we don't do the whole Santa thing right?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down and pulled on his socks. "Of course Cas. But I'm still excited." Sam reached under the blankets and tickled Cas's feet. Cas laughed and tried to get away, only for Sam to pin him down and hold his arms down above his head, and his mouth was full of Sam's tongue. His head suddenly didn't feel as bad.

Sam kissed him until he was panting for breath. "Just consider that a promise of things to come Cas. I haven't forgotten about what you said a few days ago." Sam chewed his lip and looked down at Cas, his hazel eyes wide in the low light. "I know you remember it Cas."

Cas suddenly went hard in his boxers, and Sam definitely felt it. "What's that Cas, you want a little early morning present?" Sam reached down and cupped Cas's cock, stroking him lightly through the fabric.

Cas moaned and Sam pulled on his hips until Cas's legs were hanging off the bed, and he dropped to his knees, tugging Cas's underwear down. Sam licked his lips as he laid his eyes on Cas's cock, standing thick and hard before him. He licked a slow trail up the underside, teasing out a large bead of precome, taking it on the tip of his tongue and drawing it in, making a noise of relish as he tasted it.

"Love how fucking wet for me you get Cas. 'S fucking hot."

"Only for you fuuuuuuuck" Sam had taken Cas all the way down, the flared head of Cas's cock bumping the soft part of Sam's throat. Sam got even harder and worked himself out of his pants, his cock dripping. Sam bobbed his head up and down on Cas, keeping his jaw loose so that he could take as much of him as possible.

Cas reached down and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, pulling on it just a little. Sam moaned around Cas's length, the vibrations of his voice making Cas buck his hips up off the bed. Sam held on gamely, Cas's cock sliding around in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head, and Cas fisted the sheets, trying to keep his cries from spilling forth. The walls were thick but not soundproof, and his parents were very likely still asleep.

Sam came up off of Cas's cock just enough to say "Gotta stay quiet for me Cas. Don't want them to hear, do you? Don't want them to know your boyfriend is blowing you, making you all hot and hard for me?"

Cas launched himself off the bed and tumbled Sam backwards,both of them landing on the floor, kissing Sam hungrily. "Why don't put your money where your goddamn mouth is Sam?"

Sam bit on Cas's bottom lip, earning himself another moan. "I was and then we wound up here."

Cas rose and said "On your knees Sam. Wanna fuck your pretty face."

Sam smiled and said "Love it when you get all hot and bossy." He got to his knees and opened his mouth. Cas slid in past those pink lips and thrust in, Sam taking him like a pro. He put his hands on both sides of Sam's head and proceeded to pump his hips in and out, the wet drag of Sam's tongue making his knees weak, and before he knew it he was coming, his seed spilling past Sam's lips as he shuddered over and over again.

Sam pushed him back and looked up at him, his chin dripping with come. He licked it all up and then wiped Cas's cock clean with his tongue. Cas shook as his sensitive flesh was teased, and he had to push Sam's head away from him.

Sam got to his knees and kissed Cas, letting the taste of his come overwhelm them both. Cas reached down and began to stroke Sam, but was stopped. "Wanna save it for tonight babe. Wanna do all that stuff you talked about."

Cas nodded and Sam let go of his hand. "Kinda wondered why you haven't let me blow you Sam."

Sam sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Instead Cas got in his lap and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, coming down from his orgasm. "Here's why Cas. My last boyfriend... he and my dick kind of had a love-hate relationship. Sure he loved to give me handjobs all the time. But when he tried to blow me... I hurt him. I was too big for him, and he hurt his jaw trying to take me. I told him that I didn't need to be deep throated, but dammit he tried Cas. Told me he wanted me to fuck him, and all it took was just the head going into him and he literally got up and ran, because he was afraid of it. That was three years ago Cas. You've been the only one since."

Cas gave him a confused look. "So... you're a virgin?"

Sam nodded. "Kinda ruins a guy's self esteem when your partner gets up and leaves in the middle of it. Made me feel like some kind of freak."

Cas kissed Sam's forehead. "Not to me Sam. I love your big cock. Bet it's gonna feel so fucking good inside me too."

Sam cast his eyes down. "I'm just... I'm not ready yet Cas."

"It's alright Sam. As long as you need."

Sam nodded and said "Come on. I'm hungry, and there's probably some gingerbread left."

Cas silently gave thanks to higher power that this incredible man was in his life.

. . .

The four of them spent the entire morning together, talking, laughing, drinking coffee, and exchanging presents. Chuck and Ruby got Sam a Boston Symphony sweatshirt and a box set of CDs, recordings made by the famous Charles Munch. Sam blushed deep red, and whispered thank you. He truly was appreciative of the gifts, he really was.

Cas had gone out of his way and proudly presented Sam with Hector Berlioz's Memoirs. Sam had talked about them more than once, and Cas had quietly found it in a little bookshop not far from their house, going out one day when Sam had been practicing.

They all dug into the pie that Mary had sent, with love from all of them back in Kansas. Sam made sure he talked to them on the phone that afternoon, and that evening they all went over to Ruby's parents house for Christmas dinner. Cas's grandparents were a riot, and Sam was immediately where Ruby got her saucy attitude from – Claire Novak was hell on wheels, and she knew it. Cas's grandfather, an affable old fellow named Richard. Sam and he spent a long while talking about their favorite recordings, and both agreed that Wagner was a musical genius, in spite of the fact that he was an awful human being.

By the time they pulled back into the driveway of Cas's house, Sam was sleepy, full of good food and conversation. Cas had behaved himself perfectly all day, only letting his fingers drift over Sam's shoulder or curl his hand into Sam's for a moment.

That demeanor dropped away as soon as Sam had shut the door to his bedroom, Cas's warm body suddenly on him, Cas's tongue probing against his lips, seeking access to Sam. Sam laughed and pulled Cas to him, and he picked him up, Cas's legs wrapping around his waist.

Sam carried them over to the bed, their lips never breaking apart. Sam kissed him until Cas pulled away for breath. "How about we get that fire going Sam?"

Sam gave him another quick, hard kiss and got up, piling a few logs in the fireplace and lighting them. It didn't take long for a steady blaze to get going, and Sam turned back around. Cas had silently gotten undressed and was laying there, his body naked, looking at Sam, his pupils wide and dark blue.

Sam's breath caught in his throat, because Castiel looked absolutely beautiful. Sam shed his own clothes, unwrapping himself like a present before Cas. Cas's eyes never lingered from Sam's body as every inch of skin was exposed to him, a treasure to behold. The backlight of the fire made it seem like Sam was glowing, and maybe he was – Cas was in awe of Sam right now.

Sam crawled up the bed towards Cas, their eyes locked with the other. Sam put his face to Cas's and said "I love you, and there's nothing I want more right now than you."

Cas kissed him slow and tender, drawing the kiss out until he couldn't anymore, and then he breathed in through his nose and drug it out twice as long. He felt himself get hard again, and Sam's arousal was insistent against his stomach, feeling precome leave a sticky trail in the middle of his body.

Cas gently turned Sam over and kissed his way down Sam's body, taking time to suck at the ridges of Sam's abs, leaving little marks that would become darker in the morning where Cas had lightly bruised him.

Sam shivered with pleasure as he felt Cas's warm breath over his cock. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of someone else's mouth on him like that, and he was fighting against not coming right there and then. Cas moved down and licked a long stripe all the way up from the base, his tongue slipping into the divide on the back of the head, finding the little bundle of nerves there. Sam's whole body twitched, and he threw his head back, one hand fisting the sheets and the other on the back of Cas's head, not pressing him down, just holding him close.

Cas opened his jaw wide and took the head of Sam's cock in his mouth, the taste of precome bursting onto his tongue. Sam uttered a small "holy shit" as Cas sank down a little further, not quite a third of the way down. Cas was used to someone smaller, and he knew that this was going to be a challenge, but he wasn't about to stop, not now. Cas steeled himself and went down more, feeling the head bump the back of his throat, and he was suddenly glad that his gag reflex wasn't that sensitive.

Sam didn't seem to mind that Cas had only about half of him in his mouth, given the loud moan that he let loose as Cas began to move up and down on him, his mouth warm and wet. Cas reached up and cupped Sam's weighty sac in one hand, rolling his balls between his fingers. He took his other hand and wrapped it around the bottom half of Sam's thick shaft, slowly moving it up and down, coaxing every little bit of sensation out of Sam that he could.

Sam writhed on the bed, trying his best to keep still so that he wouldn't hurt his lover. Cas picked up the pace of his hand more, twisting slightly upward as his mouth worked the upper part of Sam's cock, more precome flowing from him. Sam keened as Cas took the hand that was on his balls and pressed two fingers to the space between them and his hole, the pressure on his swollen prostate building from the outside.

Cas made a note to try that again, and kept going until he felt something plastic bump against his head. He looked up, and saw that Sam was holding a bottle of lube, his breathing labored. "Fingers. Inside. Now."

Cas immediately took the bottle from Sam and opened it, slicking up his middle and index finger on his left hand. He took a little more lube and rubbed it into Sam's tight, dark pink hole. Sam jolted as the cool substance made contact with his skin, but Cas worked him through it, the stuff warming as Sam's body reacted to it.

Sam took Cas's cock in hand again and guided it back into his mouth, slipping in his two wet fingers. Sam bucked up off the bed as Cas's fingers curled against the hard knot of his prostate, the sensation traveling through his body like a wildfire. Cas did it again as he blew Sam even harder, the tightness of his mouth like a fire around him.

"God Cas... gonna... Cas please" Cas worked his hand faster, stroking Sam's length as his head bobbed up and down on him, the fingers inside Sam pressing insistently. Cas felt Sam's cock thicken even more, the way that his own did right before orgasm, and Sam came, a litany of moans spilling forth from his lips as his come ran out of Cas's mouth, the muscles inside him clenching around Cas's fingers.

Sam's arched back went straight as he collapsed back against the bed, his breath hot and fast. Cas got up from where he was from between Sam's legs and straddled his hips, letting Sam's come run out of his mouth and onto his own hard cock. He coated himself with it, intent on shooting all over Sam's chest and face.

Sam looked up at him appreciatively as Cas worked himself, Sam's hands running all over his body, touching, teasing, hot trails burning everywhere his fingers went. What made Cas come was when Sam reached down and cupped his ass, and semen spurted violently from the end of his cock, painting Sam's body and face with white streaks. Sam held his mouth open to catch Cas's come on his tongue, swallowing greedily as Cas's climax made his body shudder. Cas leaned down and ran his tongue through it, the taste of himself and Sam mingling together on their tongues, kissing each other until their lips were swollen.

Cas moved off of Sam and got a cloth from the bathroom, cleaning them both up. Sam's eyes were hooded with sleepiness as Cas laid down next to him after he had disposed of the washcloth.

"I think that's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten Sam." Sam chuckled and kissed Cas's temple. Cas snuggled closer to him and buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck. "Even better than the time my parents took me to Vienna."

"If you keep dropping names and places like that Cas..."

Cas looked up at him and smiled. "Then you'll just have to start coming with me, won't you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind having someone else Sam. And over the summer we travel, when we're not at Tanglewood."

"Which I'm still bouncing off the walls about."

"As you should be Sam. But I'm just glad that I'll get to spend it with you."

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I'm glad that Gabriel had to cancel that night."

"Me too Sam. I thought he would at least call today but..." Cas's voice trailed off.

"I know Cas, I know. We'll get this thing figured out, alright?"

Cas hugged Sam tight. "I recall you mentioning a book Sam."

"Oh! Right." Sam leaned over and extracted a neatly wrapped present from the nightstand, musical notes covering the paper. Cas opened it, and was presented with The Rest Is Noise. Sam whispered "Read what's on the inside cover."

Cas opened the book and read the flowing script of Sam's handwriting. "To my angel, who's always plucking the strings of my heart just right. Love, Sam" Cas looked up at Sam and smiled, pulling his head down for a deep kiss.

Sam broke it after awhile and said "Want me to read some of it to you?"

Cas nodded and settled himself against Sam's shoulder.

Sam cleared his throat and began to read. "When Richard Strauss conducted his opera _Salome_ on May 16th, 1906, several crowned heads of European music gathered to witness the event..."


	6. Confrontation

Sam knew that paradise couldn't last forever.

He packed his clothes carefully, making sure that he had everything that he brought with him, double checking under the bed and in the wardrobe. He made one last sweep of the bathroom, packing the strawberry scented shampoo in his bag that Ruby had let him keep. (Cas liked to bury his face in his hair right after he'd showered because it smelled so good.)

He and Cas were heading back to Philadelphia today for the start of the semester. It had been a wonderful vacation, but Sam was ready to see his friends again. He had a really good feeling about this semester, not only because he had finally settled better into college life but also because he had Cas by his side. Castiel, whose blue eyes he'd woken up next to for the past month and a half, whose hands and mouth had done things to him that he'd never think he would feel with another person.

Sam was completely and totally in love.

A gentle hand on his back brought him out of his reverie. Sam turned and saw Ruby standing there. "He's ready Sam."

"I know, I know. Just... thinking." Sam zipped his bag up and hoisted it off the bed.

"You know he loves you very much Sam. It's the happiest I've seen him in a very, very long time."

Sam's heart felt like it had stopped. "Really?"

"Yes. The last time Gabriel and he spoke... it wasn't good Sam. I think you've helped him through that. He's not afraid to be himself when he's with you. And I personally can't thank you enough for that. " Ruby circled her arms around Sam and squeezed.

Sam choked a little as the air was forced out of him by a woman half his size. "Okay, okay... Ruby!"

"If you hurt him I'll come to Philly myself and they will never find the body."

Sam decided that she was only half joking.

. . .

After packing up Cas's car with their stuff and several more hugs all around, they finally pulled out onto the highway, heading southwest towards the City of Brotherly Love.

They were about an hour in before silence fell between them.

Cas noticed it and asked "Why so quiet Sam?"

"Something that Ruby said to me before we left. She said this is the happiest she's seen you in a long time."

Cas stared at the road for a moment. "She wasn't lying Sam."

Sam reached out and put a hand on Cas's knee. "She said that the last time you saw Gabriel, it wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, he wasn't terribly pleased about living next to his freak brother, as he put it. I've lived next door to him for months now and I've seen him once, only for him to slam the door in my face. He doesn't know that you and I are together Sam."

Sam looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "I gotta confess something Cas. Something that... hell I don't even know if he would want me to tell you, but I have to let you know. One night, this was... about a month before I had met you. I was hanging out with him and Michael, his roommate. Gabe made a pass at me. Now, he was drunk off his ass but it happened. I forced him off of me and he hasn't brought it up since but... I remembered."

Cas's hands were white knuckled on the steering wheel. "He didn't... hurt you or anything."

"Cas, he had downed a bottle of rum all by himself – I don't think he could have done much. And besides, I don't feel about him the same way I feel about you. He's my friend only. Sorry, but your brother's not that cute."

Cas gave a small scoff at the statement. "Does he even know you're gay?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so. I generally keep that information to myself unless I want people to know it."

"So the two of you have never talked about girls or anything?"

"We have, but I can't exactly offer up much light on the subject. That is when I can get a word in edgewise talking to him. He runs his mouth so damn much it's kind of hard to have a conversation with him sometimes."

Cas smiled a little and looked at Sam. "It's a wonder Michael hasn't killed him yet. I don't even know how they met anyway. Not that I know much about what goes on in Gabe's life these days."

Sam smoothed a hand through his hair. "All I know about Michael is that he's old enough to buy booze and he's mostly out on the town. I don't think I've ever said anything beyond hello or thank you to him in the entire time I've known him."

"Who knows Sam, maybe they get along just fine when no one else is there."

Sam fell quiet again. "We're gonna have to tell him Cas. He is my friend."

"I know he is Sam, and I'm glad for it. He didn't have a lot of friends growing up because he was so... well annoying. I think you've probably been good for him."

"I went over one evening and had to call 911 – he had nearly overdosed on something, I don't even remember what it was. Said that if I hadn't come over he would have died. He's been sober for almost three months now Cas."

Cas wiped a tear from his eye. "I didn't know that."

Sam reached over and put an arm over Cas's shoudlers. "He stopped for me Cas. He stopped doing drugs because of my relationship with him so... I don't know man, we're close."

"Because you're a good guy Sam. Hell, a great guy." Cas couldn't help but let the the hint of jealousy into his voice.

"Cas are you jealous?"

Cas didn't say anything.

"Cas, look. I saved the guys life – I can't just forget something like that. And do you honestly think that if I felt the way about your brother the way I feel about you that I would even be here right now? Come on Cas, you're not stupid. I can't even bring myself to think why you'd think like that."

Cas pulled over to the side of the road into a rest stop and shut the car off. "Because Gabriel has stepped on me since we were both old enough to walk Sam. And what you've told me... it..." He ran a hand over his face. "It sounds like he's trying to take you away, and he doesn't even know it. It might as well be-" Cas's tirade was stopped by Sam's lips against, soft and reassuring. Cas kissed Sam back, his hands on the sides of Sam's face.

Sam broke the kiss after a moment and ran a hand through Cas's hair. "Castiel, listen to me. There's not a whole lot of really, really great things that come to me, but you're definitely one of them. Cas, I love you, only you, plain and simple. I... I don't know what more I can do to make you see or believe it, it's true. And just think about this – for the next year, I'm going to be with you. Hell we're going to be spending the summer together making music, and I'll be right there. And after those concerts, I'm going to come backstage and kiss you on the mouth because you have me." He moved took one of Cas's hands and placed it over his heart. "Right here."

Cas looked chastened. "I'm sorry I doubted you Sam, truly."

"Cas all I'm asking for is a little faith, alright? I have plenty of it in you, that's for sure." Sam ran a hand through Cas's hair, calming him further. "I'm at my best when you're around Castiel. And that's something I don't want to let go of."

Cas laughed. "God I feel silly now. Sam... thank you. I feel... better now." He leaned forward and kissed Sam for a moment. "Let's get moving again, yeah?"

. . .

It had started snowing again by the time they got back to Philadelphia. It wasn't a blizzard, but it was getting harder and harder to drive. They stopped at Castiel's place first, Sam manhandling the majority of Cas's luggage all by himself.

Sam stood behind Cas slightly as he opened the door, and followed Cas inside.

The set up of Cas's apartment was largely the same as Gabriel's, except where Gabe's was messy and disorganized, Cas's was meticulously kept, tasteful furniture in the small living room, two tall bookshelves burgeoning with scores, books, and other texts. There was a healthy assortment of poetry and novels, everything from science fiction to Harry Potter. Sam knew that Cas liked to read, but seeing that Cas read so many different things endeared him even further.

"You can always tell what kind of person a man is by his books." Sam trailed his fingers over the spines of several thickly bound volumes.

Cas emerged from his bedroom, hanging his coat up on a rack by the door. "If I'm not practicing, I'm reading. Or with you now, I suppose." Cas crossed over to stand by Sam's side and put an arm around Sam's waist. "If you'd like, you could stay the night Sam and we could... maybe engage in a little welcome back to Philly... well I don't know Sam, you tell me. What would you like to do?"

Sam turned and put his hands on Cas's hips. "I can think of several things that I want to do to that gorgeous body of yours right now." Sam chewed at his bottom lip and gave Cas what he had come to call the smolder. Cas's breath hitched and he thought Sam was about to kiss him, but then Sam spoke again. "But first, dinner. Cas I'm starving."

Cas sighed. "You really know how to work a guy up, don't you?"

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. "It's too easy with you Cas. My horny little angel." Sam ruffled his hair and started to walk past Cas, only for Cas to grip him and shove him up against the wall. "Your fault entirely." He gave Sam an I want you so bad right now kiss, and Sam kissed Cas back with equal fervor.

Cas pulled back after a moment and said "But now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry too."

. . .

They wound up ordering takeout from the Chinese restaurant down the street from Cas's building. Sam showered while Cas waited for the food to arrive, fighting temptation to go and run his hands over Sam's naked, wet body.

Cas was on the couch watching television when he heard a knock at his door. He rose, grabbing the wad of bills that would pay for their dinner off the coffee table in front of him.

When he opened the door, he was expecting the driver with their food.

The person standing there was the last one that Castiel was expecting.

"Hello Cas." Gabriel's tone was colder than the ice forming on the sidewalks outside.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?"

"I thought I heard Sam out here."

Sam walked out from Cas's bedroom, towel slung low around his hips and hair damp from the shower. "Hey Cas have you seen my..." His voice trailed off when he saw Gabriel. "Uh... suitcase." The silence in the air hung over them like a thick blanket of fog, nearly impenetrable.

Gabriel was the first to break it. "Cas, what's he doing here?"

Cas's eyes turned ice blue. "It's none of your business Gabriel."

"Oh I think it is."

Sam came back out, a pair of jeans and a t shirt thrown on. "Gabe, Cas and I are together."

Gabriel gave a mocking laugh. "Together? Sam you... that's funny."

Sam came up and put an arm around Cas's shoulders, drawing Cas to his side. "I'm serious Gabe. We have been for awhile now."

Gabriel's tone took on a hint of menace. "And you didn't tell me Sam? Why in the hell would you take up with my fag brother?"

Sam had to restrain Cas from launching himself at his brother. "Gabe if you-"

"Don't fucking Gabe me Sam. How could you do this to me?"

"Do what to you! Gabe, I don't answer to you in any way, shape or form." Sam drew himself up to his full height, and he saw some of Gabriel's ire fall away. "If I want to date Castiel then I'll fucking do as I want. And did you stop to consider that maybe I was a so-called 'fag' too? Yeah, you really need to work on that Gabe – the filth that comes out of your mouth is despicable."

Gabriel looked like he was ready to take a swing, but with the way Sam was curling his hands at his sides and looking positively terrifying, he wasn't about to take that chance. He also knew from more than one childhood scuffle that Cas had a mean right hook too, so this wouldn't be a fair fight in the least. "This isn't over." Gabriel turned on his heel and thumped back down the hall to his own apartment and slammed the door.

Sam was shaking with rage as Cas closed the door behind him. "Sam.."

Sam held up a hand and cut Cas off. "I should go Cas."

"No Sam, please... I want you to stay." Cas held on tight to Sam's forearm. "Don't let him upset you like that, he's not worth it."

Sam wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat. "But he... Cas I can't just let go of what he called you. Called us."

Cas looked down at the ground. "I couldn't hold any less love for him right now than you do but Sam I still don't want you to hurt him."

"I'm... I'm not gonna hurt him Cas. Trust me, I really want to, but I'm not going to." Sam moved out of reach of Cas's touch and placed his hands on his hips, bare feet padding across the hardwood floor as he paced, shaking his head. Cas was quiet, letting Sam fume for a bit.

Another knock at the door made Cas move from his spot and move to the door. It was their dinner, and Cas overtipped the driver and sent him on his way as quickly as possible.

Cas set the bags down on the coffee table and sat down next to Sam. "Cas, I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Sam you don't have to. I don't want to stop seeing you either. Fuck whatever Gabriel thinks – I'm not giving you up because of him." Sam pulled Cas into a protective hug, wrapping his arms tight around him. "I'm not leaving you Cas, that's a promise."

Sam held Cas for a long time, whispering I love you into his ear. Cas finally broke the heavy atmosphere by saying "You know, our food's getting cold." Sam gave a chuckle and said "Yeah, I know." He looked on Cas with a new-found appreciation and gave him a gentle kiss. "Let's eat."

. . .

Sam stretched his arms high over his head and laid down on the left side of Cas's queen sized bed. It just barely fit his long frame, but Castiel liked to sleep close anyway. The air in Cas's room was cool, and it made his bare torso pucker. He had been dressed when Cas had stepped into the shower, and he really wanted to surprise Cas when he was done. Today hadn't been an easy day, and they both needed a distraction.

Sam heard the water shut off and pulled the blankets down to his waist and laid on his side, his skin shining like gold in the lamplight. He ran a finger through his hair to straighten it a little more, feeling the soft strands twine through his fingers. He had shaved earlier, and his face was smooth. He found himself primping for Cas, and liked doing it, because he knew it was appreciated, knew that Cas would find him attractive even if he didn't.

Cas emerged from the bathroom, bathrobe knotted loosely against the cool air, his hands on his head running a towel over it, drying his hair. He didn't see Sam right away, so the way that he paused mid sentence when he saw Sam lying there wearing nothing but a smile was priceless. Cas swallowed and blinked, then dropped the towel to the floor, his hair half dry.

"What's that look for Cas?"

"You. You're... naked... in my bed... and..."

"Is that a problem?" Sam ran a hand up the length of his body, as if to say look at me more.

"No. Uh... no it's not." Cas was suddenly glad that school didn't start until the day after tomorrow, because he was going to be busy tonight.

"Well then why don't you come over here and let me... take your mind off things."

Cas uncinched the belt of his robe and let it drop to the floor behind him, his naked body on display for Sam. Sam's eyes went wide with want, tracing over every inch of Cas that he could see. Cas moved towards the bed and slid under the covers, Sam turning onto his back so that Cas could lie on top of him.

Cas settled in between Sam's legs, their hardening cocks brushing against each other as Sam pulled his head down for a deep, long kiss. On days like this, it was what Cas needed more than anything – and over the course of his life, he'd had plenty of days that ended in tears. Except now, he had someone who could take that pain away, could give him solace and comfort.

Cas decided that being loved by Sam Winchester was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

Sam held one hand on the small of Cas's back and the other running through Cas's freshly washed hair. Sam moved his other hand down and squeezed Cas's ass, making Cas moan against his mouth.

"Such a perfect ass my angel." Sam squeezed the muscles there a little harder, his long fingers dancing over the skin. "Wanna taste you babe."

Cas stopped kissing Sam for a moment. "Are you sure Sam?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes Cas, I am. Been thinking about it all day."

Cas kissed him on the lips one more time and laid back on the other side of the bed. Sam started at Cas's mouth, kissing all the way down his body, the rough-smooth wetness of Sam's tongue as he latched onto his right nipple making Cas groan with pleasure. Sam worried the bud in his mouth until Cas pushed him off, the skin of it flushed even darker with arousal. Cas, for all of his quiet authority, lost it for Sam, let Sam do whatever he wanted to him, and enjoyed every second of it.

Cas was breathing heavy by the time Sam's tongue had trailed downwards and his face was in between Cas's legs. Sam kissed and licked gently down the length of Cas's now hard cock, lapping up the precome that had gathered at the end of it.

Sam lifted up Cas's hips and gently spread apart Cas's cheeks. "So ready for this Cas." Sam closed his eyes and licked, ever so gently, from the space in between his sac and hole, to Cas's tight, warm, pink entrance. Sam was surprised to find that there was no hair in the space and he looked up at Cas.

"Did you shave Cas?"

Cas blushed deep red. "I did. I have been for awhile now in the hopes that this would happen."

Sam smiled and tugged Cas down a little further, tilting his hips up and then plunging right in.

The sound that Cas made was nearly inhuman, with the way that Sam licked deep into him, opening him up with his tongue. Sam used broad strokes at first, letting Cas get used to the feel of the muscle inside him, stimulating him as much as possible in a short amount of time. He alternated with short strokes of his tongue, teasing Cas with just the tip, every little brush of contact making Cas whimper louder and louder, thankful that the walls were thick enough to where no one could hear them.

Cas held on tight to the brown locks of Sam's hair, keeping him pressed in close, Sam touching parts of him that not even he had ever had touched – Sam was the first to do this to him. Cas reached down and stroked his cock, his callused fingertips making him shudder.

Sam spoke just loud enough for Cas to hear. "Come for me Cas – wanna feel you shoot while I eat you out." Sam ratcheted up the intensity of his rimming, and Cas was convinced that this was the best thing he'd ever physically felt, because Sam was driving him absolutely crazy with desire.

It wasn't long before Cas came, shooting all over his stomach, the come running down his cock to drip onto Sam's nose and face. Sam stayed down until he felt the aftershocks of Cas's orgasm subside. He planted one more kiss to the puckered skin and moved back up to Cas's mouth, kissing him so that Cas could taste himself. Cas reached down to take Sam in his hand and try to return the pleasure, but Sam stopped him.

"I uh... already came." Cas looked down, and there was a dark pool of come on the blanket from where Sam had climaxed. "The sounds you were making Cas... so fucking hot."

It was awhile before they got to sleep that night.

. . .

School started back the day after next, and Sam felt like he had never left. He was disappointed to find that save for orchestra, he and Cas had no other classes together and that when one was on a break of some sort the other was in class. That didn't mean that Sam didn't text Cas every chance he got, or think about Cas a lot.

Sam had never been inside the large ensemble room where the school's orchestra rehearsed. He was even more excited now going into the rehearsal that he knew what they were going to be playing. He was more than elated to find that for the upcoming concert they would be playing two works – Erich Wolfgang Korngold's sprawling concert overture _Sursum Corda _and Gustav Mahler's titanic 6th symphony. They were two of Sam's favorite works, and he had been assigned the piano part for the first work and the third percussion part for the second, which included the famous "hammer blows." When Sam saw his part he had nearly given a woop of joy.

He unbuttoned his coat as he moved into the room, already bustling with musicians, some of whom he recognized and greeted, most of whom he had never seen before. He did recognize one face in particular.

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost." Cas came over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I've never been in here before Cas – this place is huge."

"Just wait until you hear everyone playing in here – it's a shame you couldn't make it to the semester's end concert back in December Sam. We knocked the socks off of _Symphonie Fantastique._"

Sam unwound his scarf. "I really wish I could have gone. But hey, I'm here now, and guess who gets the hammer blows in the Mahler." Sam opened his folder and pointed to the part with a gloved finger.

"No way." Cas's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes way."

Cas leaned forward and whispered in Sam's ear. "I won't lie Sam, the thought of you swinging that hammer turns me on a little."

Sam winked and said "Then I'll be sure to swing it extra hard so you can hear me."

Cas kissed him on the cheek. "Better get to your place Sam – and just wait until you meet Dr. Death."

"Wait Dr. Who?" Cas had already turned away from him.

Sam made his way to the back of the room where the piano was and sat down at it, spreading his music out in front of him. Korngold was one of those composers who wrote fiendishly difficult music for the piano, but Sam had always enjoyed a challenge. He ran through the first few bars of his part, casting a glance over the rest of it. It was going to take awhile, but he was up to learning this music.

The room fell silent as a tall, pale skinny man walked in, a cane supporting him on one side. He strode to the podium, mounting it and began to speak in a deep, lightly accented voice. "Ladies and gentleman, it's an absolute pleasure to see you all back here for the semester. To those of you who don't know me – and I see a couple of new faces – I'm Dr. David Elias Alexander Theodore Herman, but you may call me Dr. Death." A chorus of laughter broke out, and a wry smile spread across the man's face. "I have a couple of announcements before we get started. Firstly, I would like to welcome our newest member, Mr. Samuel Winchester. He will be playing both piano and percussion with us this semester. I here he goes by Sam, so Sam, welcome." Sam gave a slight bow from his piano bench, noticing the wink that Cas tossed him from the front of the room.

"One more announcement and then it will be time to make some music. The results of our search for a new concertmaster are in, and after much debate and selection between my colleagues and I, I am proud to announce Mr. Castiel Novak as concertmaster for the semester." A round of applause sounded and Cas bowed from the front of the room and he and three other violin players all took there seats.

Dr. Death opened his score up and pointed towards the first oboe. "Miss Mills, an A please?"

. . .

Two hours later and Sam was sweating. They had read through all of the Korngold and most of the Mahler, stopping to rehearse small parts here and there. Dr. Death said that they would start getting in deeper the following day. Sam was surprised to find that Dr. Death was actually a very warm man, coaxing instead of demanding what he wanted out of his players, and he conducted with equal partts conviction and passion.

Cas waited for Sam to finish packing the percussion away. "So what did you think Sam?"

Sam smiled and said "I think it was pretty damn awesome."

Cas laughed. "I'm glad Sam, really. I wasn't expecting this rehearsal to go so well but... wow." They started walking towards the stairs that would take them up a floor, hand in hand. "I heard you in the Korngold by the way."

"I might have gotten a little carried away. Korngold's one of my favorites, especially that piece. I need to let you borrow some of my recordings Cas, I think you'd like him. Very sweet, romantic, tender music – reminds me of you." Sam kissed Cas on the side of the head.

Cas hugged his body to Sam's for a few steps as they walked. "I have about thirty minutes before my next class – how does coffee and a bagel sound?"

Sam kissed him again. "Perfect."


	7. What Would I Do Without My Love?

Sam loved Philadelphia in winter.

It was so different from Kansas, where all you could see was snow for miles, covering the fields and making everything one giant blanket of white. Here the snow fell over buildings, sidewalks, and cars, giving the city an almost serene quality. Also, not everything shut down here, the city still teeming with life as January turned into February. Sam hadn't seen Gabriel since their fight, if that's what it could be called, and both missed him and hated him for what he had said to he and Castiel.

Sam knew that the semester was going to be busy – Cas had stopped working at Zach's in order to take on more private students (which paid better anyway) and so that he could spend more time on campus, thus putting him closer to Sam more. They grabbed a few minutes together as often as they could, whether it was just a quick chat in the hallways of the music building or a stolen kiss in a practice room.

Sam was in the library studying for a music theory quiz, his last class for the day ended. It was close to five o'clock, and he figured that he would finish his work before going and getting something to eat. Cas was in class until six, so he figured he would hang out and wait for him. He was busy working through suspensions when he felt a familiar pair of warm hands slide down his chest and soft lips kiss the back of his head.

Sam tilted his head back and saw Castiel smiling down at him. "Wasn't expecting you for awhile." Cas gave him a kiss, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth for the briefest of seconds, the brief penetration a promise of things to come. Sam felt himself instantly get hard, Cas's hands rubbing over his nipples through his shirt.

"We were let out early, and I missed you anyway. I also have a little surprise for you." Cas winked, and Sam recognized the playful look in Cas's eyes. "What is it?"

Cas lightly cuffed him on the side of the head. "It's a surprise Sam, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

Sam rose from his seat and stretched, his shirt riding up to give Cas a peak of his belly, seeing Sam's dark green boxers sticking out over the top of his belt. Cas licked his lips, eying the bottom of Sam's dark treasure trail. He had spent many happy hours kissing and worshiping Sam's body, and Sam's stomach was one of his favorite spots. He caught a glimpse of the still dark hickey he had sucked into Sam's hip from the past weekend before he'd given Sam a long, deep blowjob.

Sam noticed the shift in Cas's breathing and the way he was holding his mouth open, tongue moving back and forth over his teeth. He smiled and asked "Wanna get out of here Cas?" Cas's eyes were dark with want, and he nodded his head. Sam made a show of bending over as he gathered up his things, leaving his coat unbuttoned as they walked out of the building together.

Sam paused as he donned his toboggan and fastened up the buttons of his coat. "Say Cas, I'm kinda hungry. Interested in grabbing a bite before we move on to... things of a certain carnal nature?" Sam hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, not having time to run and get lunch.

Cas sighed. "You and your damn stomach. I guess so, but just so you know..." Cas leaned in so that only Sam could hear him. "I've been so fucking wet for you today Sam. Thought about your big fucking dick while I was in studio today – you know how long ago that was? Fucking hours Sam. Wanted you to eat me out while everyone watched, make me squirm and come so hard for you Sam. God, Sam, please..." He put his hands on Sam's hips and pulled him close, capturing Sam's mouth with his own. Sam moaned as Cas kissed him hard, teeth clacking together. It had started to snow again, the flakes landing in Cas's thick black hair.

Sam broke the kiss and said "We can order out. Pizza sound good?" Cas bit along his jaw, whispering "Is Balthazar out?"

Sam briefly looked down at his watch. "Yeah, he's in class til nine."

Cas's grin was wicked. "Perfect."

. . .

They made it back to Sam's dorm in record time, groping and pulling at each other in the otherwise empty elevator as they rode up to Sam's room on the fifth floor. Sam fumbled with his keys as Cas's hand plunged down the front of his jeans, fingers brushing along the length of Sam's painfully hard cock. He got the door open and as soon as they were both inside had Cas right back up against it, kissing hungrily. Their tongues wrestled with each other for control, Cas doing his best to wrap his legs around Sam's waist and shed his clothes at the same time. Sam broke their embrace for a moment. "Strip." Sam flung his jacket to floor, eying Cas's body as more and more layers were peeled away, Cas's flesh revealed to him. Cas stopped when he was stripped to the waist, and then he resumed kissing a now naked save for his underwear Sam.

Sam picked Cas up and carried him over to the bed, his boyfriend warm in his arms. Cas loved being picked up like this, especially because he could get his legs around Sam's waist with fair amount of ease. Sam laid them down so that Cas was straddling his hips, the denim of Cas's jeans driving Sam wild through his underwear. Sam reached down to the top of Castiel's jeans and began to unfasten his belt, but was stopped by Cas.

"Just sit back and close your eyes Sam." Sam did as he was told, feeling Cas get up off the bed. He tugged off Sam's underwear, and Sam smiled as he felt Cas press a quick kiss to his now very hard cock. He heard Cas's jeans unzip and then hit the floor, and then Cas's thighs around his waist. "You can open them now."

Sam opened his eyes and his jaw nearly dropped. Cas was wearing black silk panties, his cock hard and peeking out of the top of them. Sam bent forward and brought his knees up so that Cas could settle in the dip of his body. Cas leaned down and kissed Sam as he rubbed his panty-clad ass against Sam's cock, moaning as Sam reached down and caressed him through the precome soaked crotch of his panties.

Sam broke this kiss and said "Get up here." Cas scooted forward, his hips straddling Sam's chest. Sam mouthed along the outline of his cock, tasting the salty-sweet precome that had stained the front of them. Cas braced himself against the wall behind Sam's bed, not caring how loud he was being. Sam pulled the panties down Cas's hips, freeing Cas's cock so that he could take the head in his mouth, licking up the wetness there. Cas cursed as he felt Sam's mouth over him, and then reached behind himself and stroked Sam upward, Sam's cock thick in his fingers, precome running down the length of it. Sam's hips nearly bucked up off the bed, so sensitive was he to Cas's touch.

Cas brought his hand from the wall and put it on Sam's head, pushing Sam's mouth farther down on him, making him take Cas all the way into his mouth. Sam kept one hand on the front of Cas's panties, leaving them pulled down while the other slipped underneath Cas, his fingers teasing at Cas's hole. He felt the ring of muscle flutter underneath his touch, tight and begging to be broken.

But not yet.

Sam pulled back off of Cas's cock and looked up at him. Cas saw Sam's look shift and said "Is something wrong Sam?" Sam shook his head. "Not at all my angel. God Cas, just look at you, so fucking pretty in you panties for me." He licked a stripe up the underside of Cas's dripping cock.

"You like me in my panties Sam?"

Sam kneaded Cas's ass as he spoke. "Fuck yeah baby. So fucking hot." He pulled on Cas's body and brought him down for a hard kiss, Cas grinding his hips against Sam's, the soft material of his panties dragging back and forth across Sam's cock.

Sam's voice was low and lusty against Cas's lips. "Think you can make me come like this Cas? Use your panties to make me shoot all over myself?" Cas kissed him back harder, rocking his hips and cock against Sam, making him moan louder and louder. Sam held on tight to Cas's hips, guiding him back and forth over his body. Sam felt more precome blurt out of his cock, coating his stomach with it. He could feel the stickiness of Cas's underwear against him, the mixture of their precome making the slide of Cas over him easier. Sam had never been so wet in his life for someone, and Cas was driving him completely mad.

Cas could feel himself getting close, the friction of his underwear on him combined with the motion of grinding against Sam making his overstimulated cock twitch with every drag of his hips. He sped up, his lips locked with Sam's again, licking deep into Sam's mouth.

Sam came first, long streaks of come shooting up his belly and in between his pectorals, biting hard on Cas's bottom lip as his orgasm wracked his body, each spasm pucnhing a gasp out of him. Cas came right after, soaking his underwear. He clutched Sam's body tight as he came, Sam's teeth in his lip magnifying rather than diminishing his pleasure.

Cas collapsed forward onto Sam in a sweaty, sated heap, Sam's hand absently running back and forth up and down his spine. Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Cas's head breathing heavy. Cas looked at him after a moment. "So, panties good?"

Sam chuckled. "It's a yes from me. But I gotta ask – why panties?"

Cas blushed a little. "I like how my ass looks in them. And I've fantasized about doing this since I met you."

"Well next time you want to test another fantasy, let me know because that was awesome. Hell beyond awesome." Cas smiled and gave him a brief kiss, sitting up and pulling his come soaked underwear off. He took them and wiped off Sam's body, kissing at his skin as the mess that Sam had made all over himself disappeared. He presented them to Sam, saying "For you. Another fantasy of mine is you jerking off into these, and don't say you won't because I know you will Sam."

Sam smirked and took the garment from Cas's hands. "What are you gonna wear home?"

Cas put his hands in Sam's. "Well I was kind of hoping I could stay the night. Balthazar wouldn't mind, would he?"

"Nah. I'm sure he'll be fine, that is if he comes back tonight. He got a girlfriend over break and he's not here overnight very much. But you can sleep with me if you want." Cas ran a hand through Sam's mussed hair. "I'd like that Sam. Now a true gentleman would buy me dinner and cuddle me until it got here-" Sam pushed Cas down with a laugh, sinking into the bundle of blankets at the foot of Sam's bed. Sam laid down on top of Cas and said "It's a good thing you're cute."

Cas tried to wriggle out from under Sam, struggling for his phone, laughing the whole time. Sam stopped him and held onto his wrists. "Cas, seriously. I really enjoyed this." Cas kissed the tip of Sam's nose. "Anytime Sam. If there's anything in the bedroom you want to do, don't hesitate to ask. I trust you to use good judgment when it comes to stuff like this."

Sam sat up and put his arms around Cas's warm body. "I'll be sure to let you know my angel. Now what do you want on your pizza?"

They decided to go down and get it together so they could kiss in the elevator.

. . .

It was the end of the month before either one of them heard from Gabriel again.

Sam was walking towards the student union to meet Anna and Jo, fellow students from the piano studio, when he saw Gabriel skulking around outside the doors. Deciding that now would be as good of a time as any to start sorting this out, he approached Gabriel with calm.

"Uh... hey Gabe." Gabriel stamped out his cigarette and looked up at Sam.

"Sam." The coldness in his eyes was worse than the late winter air around them. Sam wasn't in the mood for a confrontation, so he tried to get past Sam, but was stopped by Gabriel's arm on his bicep.

"We need to talk Sam."

Sam shifted on his feet. "I don't know if now is really the best time Gabe – I'm meeting friends soon." Gabriel didn't let go of him. "Look Sam... I'm sorry for what I said. And you and my brother's relationship... I know it makes him happy. Hell I know it makes you happy and... I screwed up. I know I'm a jerk sometimes and I was jealous. I didn't mean any of those things I'd said, really. And I miss hanging out and stuff. Michael's not much fun and the guys over in the business school don't want much to do with me so..." He stuck out a glove covered hand. "Truce on whatever this is?"

Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel in for a hug. "I forgive you Gabe, really." Sam let go of him and held him at arm's length. "We're good, but you need to talk to Cas, about a lot of things. He needs to hear what you just told me, alright? Now come on, there are a couple of ladies waiting who I'm sure would love to meet you and your sorry self."

Gabriel gave Sam a playful punch to the arm. "Hey, I'm not that sorry." Sam saw Anna and Jo waiting inside at a table in the coffee shop. Gabriel locked eyes with Anna and put on his best panty dropping smile. "Why didn't you tell me you had such sexy ladyfriends Sam?"

"Because I don't perve on every woman I see Gabe. And besides, chicks aren't really my thing." Gabriel just rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Sam, laying on the charm thick as approached Anna and Jo.

By the time Sam went back to the music building, Anna was practically cooing in Gabriel's lap.

. . .

Later that night, Sam was coming out of the shower after his workout when he heard his phone ring. He sat down on the edge of the bed, towel still wrapped around his waist, absently running his fingers through his hair as he answered.

"Hello?"

"So you talked with Gabriel earlier." It was Castiel, his voice sounding very worn.

"I did. Cas, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... tired, that's all."

Sam chewed his lip. "You sure?"

Cas was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to come over Cas?" It was late, but it sounded like Cas needed him right now.

"Yes." Cas's voice was barely audible on the other end of the line.

"I'll wait downstairs for you." Cas hung up and Sam pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt, hopping into his socks and grabbing his keys on the way out. He took the stairs, wondering what had Cas so worried sounding.

Sam waited in the dorm's lobby, a couple of other students on the couch doing homework, paying no mind to Sam at all. He sat down in one of the armchairs, trying not to fidget as he waited. Cas appeared fifteen minutes later, dressed in sweats, his eyes looking puffy. Sam got up and met him at the door, Cas's arms immediately going around him. Sam hugged him tight, Cas's body shaking as he began to cry again.

Sam waited until they got back to his room, locking the door behind them as Cas sat on the edge of the bed and wiped his eyes. "He told me everything Sam."

"Everything?"

Cas began to explain had Gabriel had come to his apartment and broke down, apologizing for everything that he had done to Cas throughout his life, all the heartache he had caused their family. He said that he had missed Cas a lot, and wanted to start over, a clean slate for both of them. Cas hadn't turned him away and had embraced Gabriel as his brother for the first time in years, fully accepting Castiel for the person that he was, not wanting to push him away anymore.

Sam listened without saying a word, just rubbing Cas's back as he talked, and then hugging him again when he had finished, running a hand soothingly through Cas's hair. Cas went on to explain that he didn't hate Gabriel and never had, feeling guilty for the bad feelings that he had harbored against him for so long.

Cas finished and stayed silent for a long time, his head buried in Sam's shoulder. Sam kept soothing him with the caress of his hand and soft kisses to the top of his head, letting Cas know that he was going to be just fine, that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. After awhile, Cas picked his head up and looked at Sam.

"Can I stay the night Sam?" Sam smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. "Of course you can. So long as you don't mind me getting up early tomorrow – got a music history test in the morning and I want to study more."

Cas scooted a little closer and said "Not at all. But... maybe I should go instead – I don't want to keep you up, and I have to take that same test tomorrow too." Cas stood and started for the door.

"You sure Cas?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow Sam. And... thank you."

Sam blew him a kiss from the bed. "I love you Castiel."

Cas came back over and tackled Sam to the bed, gripping Sam tight. "I love you too Sam."

Cas wound up spending the night anyway.

. . .

Sam woke up the next morning with a face full of Cas's hair, the smaller boy sleeping soundly next to him, his back pressed to Sam's front. Sam gingerly got out of the bed, careful to not accidentally squash any of Cas's limbs as he extracted himself from the tangle of blankets. He went to the bathroom, his morning wood hard between his legs. He tucked it up into the waistband of his pajama pants, wishing Cas was awake to help him take care of it.

No one else was in the bathroom as he entered, going over to a stall and trying his best to aim as he relieved himself. He heard someone else enter the bathroom and flushed the toilet, intending to go back to his room and sleep for a few more minutes. Instead, he was greeted with a sleepy eyed, grinning Castiel.

"Can I help you?" Sam returned his smile, and Cas crooked a finger at him, beckoning to follow him into a shower stall. Latching the door shut, Sam pulled Cas in for a good morning kiss, Cas's fingers latching into the waistband of his pajama pants, the air cool on Sam's cock. Cas got down on his knees and took Sam in his mouth, Sam fighting back a moan.

Cas began to suck him quick and hard, immediately tasting precome on his tongue as he stretched his jaw wider to take more of Sam in his mouth. Cas reached into his pocket and got out the panties that he had left with Sam a couple of weeks ago, stroking himself into them as he sucked Sam off.

Sam leaned back against the stall wall, breathlessly repeating "fuck" and "Cas" over and over again. It didn't take long before Cas felt Sam's hips stutter and for him to shoot warm come down Cas's throat, Cas not missing a beat as he came into the panties wrapped around his dick. He backed off of Sam and licked his lips, Sam bringing them together for a hard kiss, licking the taste of himself out of Cas's mouth.

Cas pulled away so he could breathe. "I swear Sam, you need a damn license for when your cock is hard like that – felt like a gun digging into my back for the last thirty minutes."

"Wait you were awake and didn't tell me?"

Cas chuckled. "I wasn't going to blow you with Balthazar in the room. Sorry Sam, but I do have some shame."

Sam just shook his head. "You want to join me for breakfast or not?'

Cas's stomach rumbled. "I'd like that. What'd you do with that change of clothes I left here?" They had both started leaving a change of clothes at each other's places for when they spent the night.

"Still in the bag you left them in. Bottom of my closet, on the right." They left the shower stall, Cas poking his head out to make sure they were alone. They dressed in silence, careful not to wake Balthazar.

On the way out, Sam asked "Where's your bookbag?"

"In my car. I had to park a street over last night – no spaces left close to the building." They walked in silence, a few cars passing by as they made their way to Cas's car. The city wasn't quite awake yet, and a peaceful silence hummed in the air. Sam stood aside as Cas opened his trunk and shouldered up his bag, closing it and looking at Sam.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Sam. Your presence comforts me and... I needed that." Sam took Cas's hands in his own. "I'm always here for you Cas, and don't ever feel bad about coming to me for something like that."

It started to snow again as they kissed in the morning sun.


	8. With Thunderous Applause

Castiel had been charged with leading string sectionals in the the two weeks leading up to the first concert of the semester.

The snows of winter were starting to melt, and spring was just a week away. They had to hold the rehearsals after classes, twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The full orchestra as a whole met four days a week, Monday through Thursday. They had made massive progress on both of the the works that they were going to be playing, and it was shaping up to be one of the finest performances in recent memory at the college. The Milton Orchestra had a long standard of playing the core repertoire, and Dr. Death, in his twenty five year tenure as director of Orchestral Activities, had built it into a finely honed instrument – after all, they were tackling Korngold and Mahler.

Castiel found the Mahler to be slightly easier to play than the first work. And of course, there were several long solos throughout both pieces where he got to show his stuff – he had taken to the role of concertmaster quite well. He counted off with a flick of his violin bow and the strings launched into the massive frenzy of the coda of Mahler's 6th, long chains of sixteenth notes that required not only volume but dexterity, not just for the upper strings but the contrabasses as well. They played through the end of the work one, two, three more times before Castiel was satisfied.

He took a sip of water from his bottle and set down his violin, stretching his fingers and back. It was getting late, nearly ten o'clock, and they had been in sectional since seven thirty. He decided that they had all had enough and let them go. Castiel quickly gathered up his things and left the rehearsal room, filing out with the other string players. He opened his phone and saw that he had a message from Sam, saying that he was still in the practice rooms if he wanted to drop by.

Castiel listened closely amidst the students who were still bowing or blowing away at the late hour, not hearing a piano until he walked through the second hallway, when he heard the strains of a Rachmaninov prelude – Cas couldn't pick out which one it was. The preludes had been Sam's latest addition to his repertoire.

He quietly opened the door as Sam thundered through what he now recognized as the fifth in the first cycle, in G minor. It was a notoriously difficult piece, despite being just under four minutes in length. Sam didn't have to perform them, he had just chosen to learn them to build up his technique. Sam had explained to him how Dr. Kane told him if he could play these, he could play anything.

Sam gave up on the piece in a sickening crunch of wrong chords and looked at Castiel. Cas smiled and said "Trouble there Sergei?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and it's not getting any easier. No matter, I'm done for today. I'm tired and pissed and just want to sleep."

Cas went over to him and said "Awwww. C'mere, let me turn that frown upside down." He sat down on the piano bench and rubbed Sam's back, kissing Sam's shoulder and laying his head there.

"How'd your sectional go?" Sam closed the piano and began to put away his music.

"Really well. Finally have the coda of the Mahler down Sam. It's going to be terrific. Dr. Death is going to be pleased, I think. And since the dress rehearsal is on Thursday, it's literally now or never."

Sam stood and put on his coat. "Yeah the percussion sectional yesterday went really well. I finally managed to get the amount of volume I wanted out of the hammer – thing's gonna be fucking loud Cas." Sam's gaze turned heated. "Kinda like you when I eat you out."

Cas felt the twinge of arousal deep in his body. "Sam don't start something you don't intend to finish." Cas felt himself start to become aroused, especially with the way Sam was undressing him with his eyes.

Sam put his fingers through the belt loops of Cas's jeans and tugged him forward. "Don't I always finish Cas?" He brought his lips down to capture Castiel's, his mouth opening immediately to let Cas's tongue in. Cas put his hands in the back pockets of Sam's khakis, squeezing his ass. He felt the insistent press of Sam's cock against his thigh, a brand that felt like it was burning through to his skin.

Sam broke the kiss and said "My place or yours?"

"Mine. C'mon, wanted to spend the night with you anyway."

. . .

They barely made it inside Cas's apartment before Sam had him up against the wall, groping and trying to get his hands on as much skin as possible. Since the weather had started to warm, there were a lot less layers to try and peel off, and Sam was more than grateful for that.

Most of their clothes wound up in the floor leading to Cas's bedroom, everything going save for their socks, which Sam took off as soon as he had Cas underneath him on the bed. Cas closed his legs around Sam's waist, Sam rutting against him, both of them already dripping with precome.

Sam broke their kiss and moved down Cas's jaw and bit down on his ear, the senstive flesh warm in his mouth, Cas squeezing his body tighter, trying to get as much friction against Sam as possible. Sam bit down a little harder, a much louder moan than normal escaping Castiel's mouth. Sam hoped that Gabriel wasn't home right now because if he was... well he'd just have to deal with it.

Sam took a hold of Cas's body and flipped him over, kissing down Cas's spine to his ass. Cas bent himself upward, his ass in the air, cheeks spread and ready. Sam licked into him without hesitation, the tang of Castiel sharp on his tongue. Cas moaned happily, Sam's tongue wet and warm on him.

Sam reached down and grabbed Cas's cock from behind, stroking it downwards as he ate Cas out. Cas shuddered, his body flooded with the overwhelming sensation of Sam's tongue and hand. Sam had gotten really good at rimming him, and until Sam was ready for sex this would do just fine. Sam gripped his cock a little tighter, intent on bringing Cas to orgasm.

Castiel pressed his hips backwards more, his hands fisting his sheets, keeping a tight hold on them. Sam's tongue worked him more, opening him up more and more, not allowing Cas a moment's respite, his hand flying back and forth over Cas's hard length, the beginnings of his orgasm gathering low in his body. Cas buried his face into his pillow, trying his hardest to stifle the loud sounds of pleasure that threatened to escape him.

He was mostly successful.

Cas came hard, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, come splattering the sheets underneath him, Sam's tongue not breaking for a moment as he stroked Cas to completion, then flipping Cas over on his back and kissing him hard, Sam's cock heavy and wet against his thigh.

Sam kissed him hungrily, the taste of Cas still evident on his tongue. Cas shuddered as he realized he was tasting himself, and he got hard again, his cock rubbing against Sam's. Sam reached down and stroked them together, only a moment later for Cas to stop him and say "Lay back."

Cas grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand, coating his hand with it generously. He slicked up Sam's cock with it, the cool substance making Sam shiver, only for a moment to shudder in pleasure as Cas slipped two slicked up fingers inside him, causing Sam to moan loudly.

Sam gripped the foot of Cas's bed as Cas leaned forward and took the head of Sam's cock in his mouth, jacking him and fingering his ass at the same time. The combination of those three things made Sam come apart at the seams, all of the feeling in his body going south to where Castiel was touching him, the sensations overwhelming. His limbs shook as Cas worked him, the tension in his body tightening in ways that Sam never thought possible.

Castiel surprised him by going all the way down, and that was all it took for Sam to come with a shout, coming deep inside Cas's mouth, Cas's fingers pressed to his prostate as he shot over and over again down Cas's throat. Sam didn't realize the lower half of his body was in the air until he came back down, gasping for air and smiling. Cas sat back and rubbed up and down his legs, his touch soothing to Sam.

Sam looked at him with a blissed out smile. "God... that... Cas that was awesome."

Cas smiled and crawled up Sam's body. "Feeling better now Sergei?"

Sam gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "Yes, thank you Jascha."

"You know that would have been an interesting combination on stage – Heifetz and Rachmaninov, playing together. Just think about it Sam."

Sam gave a happy sigh. "Guess we'll just have to create and pretend, huh? Seriously Cas as in sync as we are like this just think about what kind of music we could make together."

Cas furrowed his brow in thought. "It would be really awesome wouldn't it?"

"Hell yes it would. Who knows, we might get to some day."

Cas thought for a moment. "You know, I am looking for an accompanist for the end of semester studio recital."

Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? What are going to be playing?"

Cas got up off the bed and went over to a stack of music on his desk. "This." Sam took the score in his hand. It was Maurice Ravel's concert rhapsody for violin,_ Tzigane. _"I've been working on it for close to a year now. I think by the time mid May rolls around, it'll be ready. Interested?"

Sam smiled. "Definitely. I love Ravel and you just handed me the golden ticket. I'm actually performing in a two piano arrangement of the Second Suite from _Daphnis et Chloe_ for my studio recital."

"Aren't you playing that with Anna?"

"Uh huh. Gonna be awesome Cas." Sam stood and tucked the music into his bag by the bedroom door. "I'll start working on it as soon as I can. Partners in here, partners on stage – I'm excited now Cas."

Cas went over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "Me too Sam, me too."

. . .

Sam had never been inside Abbadon Hall, but he immediately regretted that he hadn't done so before.

In spite of its name, Milton College's prime performance space was elegant and large, numbering almost 3500 seats. A massive pipe organ dominated the back wall and the pit in front of the stage could easily accommodate a very large orchestra, making it ideal for the school's opera performances.

Sam loved dress rehearsals because they represented the culmination of a lot of hard work. He had grabbed a sandwich for himself and Castiel from the cafeteria for the two of them to eat backstage before the rehearsal started. Cas was talking with a couple of other string players when he saw Sam approach. He excused himself and went over to his boyfriend, giving him an "I missed you today" kiss that made Sam's heart swell.

Sam broke the kiss after a moment and handed Cas his sandwich, roast beef with lettuce and mustard.

"I've never been in here before Cas." Sam took a bite of his own and chewed contentedly.

"Just wait until you hear the acoustic Sam – the Mahler in particular is going to sound fantastic in here." Cas waggled his eyebrows and smiled around his dinner, eyes not leaving Sam's. Sam returned his smile, shaking his head.

It wasn't long before Dr. Death arrived, his scores under his arm and a small smile on his face. He looked out over his students and held a hand up for quiet. "Ladies and gentleman, I thank you all for being here on time and ready. I have some exciting news – for the first time in several years, we can expect a full house, so let's play to impress, shall we?" A round of applause went up from the orchestra, everyone looking quite pleased with the news.

Dr. Death opened his score and gave the cue for the tuning note.

Sam could already feel his excitement growing.

. . .

Sam gave himself one final look in the mirror as he made sure his bowtie was straight, his vest sitting correctly. He had tied his hair back in a pony tail so that it wouldn't fall forward as he concentrated on the music, appreciating the cool feel of the mid March air on his neck. He had to be at the hall early to make sure everything was set up and ready to go along with the other percussionists.

It took awhile for all of the other students to arrive, and he didn't see Castiel come in with them. He wondered if Cas had suddenly gotten sick, but he didn't feel like that was the case – Cas would have told him. He banished the thought from his mind, turning his attention back to concentrating on the music. He softly played through some of his part for the Korngold, and his eyes were still on the music when the house lights dimmed overhead and he stopped playing.

A moment later, Castiel walked out from stage left, looking absolutely stunning in black tie and tails, his normally unruly hair tamed somewhat, which only made him a million times hotter to Sam. Sam's jaw dropped when Cas turned from bowing to the audience and indicated for the tuning note, his eyes locking with Sam, a wide grin parting his lips. He looked Sam up and down, and Sam could see in his face that he was taking Sam out of his tuxedo and licking every square inch of his body.

Sam found that he was breathing hard as Dr. Death strode out and they all rose, Cas turning his back to him and as if putting the cherry on a delicious Castiel flavored cake, Cas tugged at his pants just enough to where Sam could make out the outline of panties on his ass.

This was going to be a long concert.

Dr. Death indicated for them to sit and a moment later, the bright C major chords of Korngold's _Sursum Corda _filled the hall.

. . .

Sam was shaking with anticipation by the time the final movement of the Mahler rolled around. The applause had been wild for the first piece, which only served to make Sam feel giddy – he had missed playing in an ensemble, the magic of it not quite like anything else Sam had experienced

Except for dating Castiel, of course.

Sam stood, taking the handle of the so-called "Mahler hammer" in his hands, he steeled himself, because as it had been proven yesterday this was going to be loud. He kept his eyes on Dr. Death, waiting for his cue, watching very carefully. He lifted the hammer over his head and brought it down with a crash, a loud, short wooden sound that made the orchestra collectively jump.

Sam could have sworn he saw Castiel smiling as he played.

. . .

If the applause for the Korngold had been wild, then that for the Mahler was outrageous. As soon as the the last chord died away a violent storm of applause and cheering broke out, the audience immediately rising to its feet. Castiel was sweaty, hot, and happy, positively beaming as the house cheered the orchestra. It got even louder when Dr. Death pointed out individual sections, and both Sam and Castiel got a separate bow all to themselves.

It was a very, very good night.

. . .

Sam was helping pack away instruments when Cas found him backstage. Sam pulled him into a tight, congratulatory hug, Cas's body warm through his tuxedo. After a moment Sam gave him a deep kiss, not caring in the least who might be watching them. Sam's world at the moment was Cas, and in the dim light of the backstage area Cas was a bright spot. Sam slid his hands down the back of Cas's tuxedo pants, feeling the soft material of panties – that had fucking lace trim on them.

Sam broke the kiss and said "You little shit."

Cas gave a slight now. "Forever and always. But in all seriousness Sam, you were terrific tonight. Those three hammer blows were the best I'd heard yet – as musical as you can make something like that I suppose." Cas chuckled and Sam kissed him again.

They walked out of the auditorium together hand in hand, people congratulating them, complete strangers that they had connected with through music. It was exhilarating, the attention overwhelming. Sam kept hearing "Those hammer blows were terrific" and "great violin solos" and Sam realized that they were talking about him and Castiel.

It felt like he was walking on air.

They finally made their way out of the crowd of people outside, the cool March air coloring their cheeks red. Sam spied an ice cream shop just up the block and said "A little post concert treat?"

Cas licked his lips as he saw what Sam was talking about. "So long as you come back to my place and see what I have on under here." Sam coughed to cover up what Cas had just said. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Cas gave Sam's ass a quick squeeze. "Not tonight anyway."

. . .

Castiel wound up getting the biggest vanilla ice cream cone he could, knowing exactly what it did to Sam was he ate it, smearing and licking the white dessert all over his mouth. Sam was only grateful that they had started walking towards Castiel's car as they ate, because if they'd staid at the ice cream shop Sam was pretty sure he could have jumped Cas then and there and not cared in the least who would have been watching.

Which made Sam remember the warm feeling that he'd felt in his body all day, in spite of the frozen raspberry custard he was currently enjoying in a completely not obscene way.. He had woken up that morning and lay in bed for just a few minutes, knowing today was the day.

He wanted to make love to Castiel more than anything else in the world.

It had been a growing feeling for weeks now, a pleasant itch in the back of his mind. He had even gone so far as to buy condoms – he'd been carrying one in his wallet for awhile now, waiting for the right time. If there was ever a right time, it was now. He was in the mood, Cas was definitely in the mood, given the way that he was molesting his ice cream cone (then again Cas was in the mood a lot) and the good endorphins were certainly flowing steady tonight.

All in all, it was a perfect opportunity, and those didn't come around often enough for Sam Winchester.

Cas finished his ice cream cone, smacking his lips with relish. He noticed the way that Sam's gaze was off somewhere in the distance, squeezing Sam's hand tightly to bring him back to earth. "Everything okay up there Thor?"

Sam smiled. "Just because I destroyed those hammer blows-"

"Gives me every right to call you the Norse god of thunder. Come on Sam, I know that look. That's your 'I'm thinking about asking or telling Castiel something very important and I'm not sure of his reaction look.' And whatever it is, I want to hear it. Especially since you look like a feast with your hair pulled back like that." Cas pressed his cold lips to the side of Sam's exposed neck.

Sam stopped them and turned to take Cas's hands in his own. "Castiel, I want you. "

Cas's eyes narrowed. "You already have me Sam."

Sam brought a hand up and brushed a thumb over Cas's cheek. "You know what I mean."

Cas's face lit up with understanding. "Oh. OH. Sam... are you sure?"

Sam nodded, a small smile parting his lips. "Very, very sure."

Cas returned his smile and gave him a gentle kiss. "Alright. Come on, I just changed the sheets on my bed."

. . .

They were silent on the ride over to Castiel's apartment, Sam holding Cas's hand as they drove. Cas could feel the nervous anticipation rolling off of Sam, but it was sincere – Sam was practically trembling with want. Cas reminded himself that in spite of everything intimate they had done together – which was quite a bit – Sam was still a virgin, dry humping and grinding aside. It had been awhile since Castiel had actually had sex – he was a serial monogamist, and he had made peace with that a long time ago – and even then it had only been with one person. Thankfully, Sam had good instincts, and given that he could be very direct about what he wanted, Cas was sure that tonight was going to be wonderful. He knew it wasn't going to be perfect – first times never were – but he knew that when he woke up in the morning it would feel right, and that was more than enough for Castiel.

"Don't be nervous Sam. It's not like I haven't seen you naked or anything before."

Sam gave a weak laugh. "I know Cas it's just... this is different."

Cas parked his car and turned his attention to Sam. "Can't wimp out on me now Sam, I wore these for a reason." He pulled down the waistband of his pants and gave Sam an eyeful of red lace.

That was all it took for Sam to go from nervous to very, very horny.

It was a wonder that they made it out of the elevator without going at each other on its worn linoleum floor, given the way that Sam had Castiel up against the wall of it, thankful that no one else had gotten on it on their way up to Cas's apartment. Sam thought he heard Gabriel call out when the two of them exited the elevator and had vaguely registered that Cas called out "Later" and then they were in Cas's door, Cas hastily reaching behind him and snapping the lock closed and not quite so gently dropping his violin case to the floor.

Sam did bother to slow down enough to take off his tux (it hadn't been cheap) and let himself ogle Castiel as the two of them stripped, buttons unfastening and jackets dropping to the floor. Cas got down to his underwear (which was bulging out in all sorts of appealing ways with his mostly hard cock tucked into it) and Sam picked him up, his legs wrapped around Sam's waist and they made it to Cas's bedroom while only stopping against two walls to devour each others mouths, tongues fighting with each other and Cas's hands fighting to get Sam out of his boxer shorts.

Sam had figured that their first time would be slow, taking their time with each other. That train of thought had ended, and now things were moving fast, so fast that Sam's brain could hardly comprehend them. It was like a slow fire had been building in him for months now, just beyond the edges of his consciousness – and Castiel had stoked that flame until it was pure, unadulterated passion, white hot, overwhelming, and wonderful – and it burned for Castiel.

Sam set Cas down on the bed, covering his body with his own, his teeth not nipping but outright biting at Cas's neck and collarbones, pausing every few moments to suck a mark into Cas's skin. Cas moaned, more loudly than he had before when he was like this with Sam. It awakened something primal in Cas, something that wanted nothing but complete and total desire. He offered his neck up to Sam, Sam's mouth hot and sharp on it, drawing blood to the surface but never breaking it, marks that would signify him as belonging to Sam only.

Sam licked and bit his way down Cas's torso, stopping to take a pink, hard nipple in his mouth and make Cas groan loudly as he tongued it, his teeth just barely sinking into the jut of Cas's pectoral, enough to combine pain with pleasure, causing Cas's panty covered cock to grind against Sam's. Cas closed his legs around Sam's waist again, seeking friction that he wasn't getting enough of.

Cas fisted Sam's hair, tugging him back up for a hard kiss, sure that their lips would be bruised in the morning. Sam broke away and got off the bed, hastily throwing over his shoulder as he left the room "Need a condom." Cas sat back on the bed, cock straining in his underwear, his anticipation doubling. He took a moment to center himself, because yes this was going to hurt like hell but he was ready.

Sam came back a moment later, hard cock swinging between his legs, already rolling the condom down his swollen length. Cas winced internally as he realized that that was about to be inside him, and he looked up at Sam, nervous.

"Ready Cas?"

It was now or never. "Yes. But please Sam – be gentle."

Sam got back down on the bed and gave him the slowed, most reassuring kiss he could give, sliding Cas's panties off of his waist as he did so. He felt Cas's cock against his own, hard and wet from where it had been trapped for so long. Sam reached down and stroked Cas as he kissed him, his touch making Castiel whimper for more, not able to stand Sam teasing him anymore.

Sam broke the kiss and reached for the lube on Cas's nightstand, pouring it into his hand and working it gently into Cas, one, then two, then three fingers working Cas open, Cas trying to fuck himself down on the digits currently inside him. He writhed under Sam's attention, trying to keep his eyes focused on Sam's, but it was too much, an overload of pleasure that he couldn't get enough of.

Sam sat back after a few more moments and put more lube on himself, tugging down on Cas's hips and aligning himself with Cas's entrance. Sam looked deep into Cas's eyes, searching for approval, a sign that this was going to be okay. Cas looked back at him, not saying a word, simply nodding, and then Castiel was filled, the burn of Sam's thick, thick cock driving him to cry out, his breath hitching in his throat, his fingernails digging into Sam's biceps as he held on, feeling like he was being split open by some divine force.

Sam sank all the way in, trembling because Cas was hot and impossibly tight, absolutely perfect. He stayed still for a long moment, allowing time for both he and Castiel to get used to the sensation of being connected like this, because this was as close as he could physically get to him.

Cas opened his eyes, panting for breath, his body sweaty from sitting under hot lights and the heat of Sam's gaze on him. Sam began to move, seeing the desire in Cas's eyes, his hips slow, so very very slow, the instincts of the dance as old as time itself taking over. Cas kept his eyes fixed on Sam's every step of the way, his hands moving to pull Sam closer, their bodies pressed close together, becoming one for the briefest and most precious of moments. Sam felt the slick of Cas's sweat against him, mingling with his own, his mouth on Castiel's, whispering over and over again "I love you." It was all Sam could say, all Sam wanted to say.

Cas kept himself wrapped tight around Sam's body, his fingernails digging into the skin of Sam's shoulders as Sam moved faster, his arousal mounting by the second, Cas's moans being driven higher and higher in pitched as Sam bottomed out, his lust overwhelming, his nerves and thoughts a chant of _Sam Sam Sam. _It was perfect, the most perfect thing Cas had ever felt, blossoming out and overwhelming him.

Sam whispered "so close for you babe, so very, very close." Sam reached down and took Cas's cock in hand, the angle awkward but he didn't care – he wanted them to come at the same time, to be joined together in this, as they had been in everything that they had experienced together over the last few months of their lives. Sam knew it was a little far fetched to believe in soul mates, but he was pretty sure that Castiel was his.

Cas was coming apart at the seams beneath him, legs wrapped around Sam's waist, trying to meld their bodies as much as possible. Sam could feel his orgasm coming, picking up the speed of his hips, driving closer and closer to pure, unadulterated bliss. Cas was contracting faster and faster around him, his fingernails drawing blood as they scratched Sam's back, not wanting to let go, now or ever.

Sam came first, screaming into the pillow that Cas's head was laying on, his hips stuttering as his orgasm rushed out of him, feeling Castiel's cock pulse in his hand a moment after, a silent scream coming from Cas's mouth, too bound up with pleasure to emit a sound. Sam swore that he saw heaven in those long, blissful seconds, so beautiful and clear to him, and then that bliss ended and warmth, glorious warmth washed over him, collapsing in a sweaty heap on top of Castiel, his lover not making any motion to move him off. Sam was still buried deep inside him, and he didn't want to move.

Eventually, Cas did gently push against him, his face red and hair mussed from sex. Sam looked down at him, wearing the biggest, happiest, most satisfied smile he'd ever seen on a person. Cas reached up and tugged Sam's hair out of its now very messy ponytail, allowing the soft strands to fall forward so that Cas could run his fingers through them. Sam gave Cas the most gentle kiss he could, bringing them both back down to earth, secure in each other. Sam reached down and pulled himself out of Castiel, his boyfriend groaning as he was suddenly aware of how stretched open he had been.

Sam broke the kiss after a long moment. "So..."

Cas smiled again. "So."

"Uh... my name is Sam Winchester and I think my brains just came out through the end of my dick."

"At least yours aren't currently residing on your stomach." Cas looked down at the mess of come that he coated his body.

"Yeah uh... I'll... gimme a sec Cas." Sam got up, immediately regretting the decision because Cas was warm and the air in his room was cold, moving to the bathroom to toss the condom and get a washcloth. He wet it with warm water, making sure that it was good and damp. He came back a moment and gently cleaned Cas up, making sure that no part of him was left untouched, being especially careful around Cas's hole.

He tossed the washcloth in the hamper and crawled back into the bed with Cas, tired and very, very happy.

Cas rolled over and put his head on Sam's chest closing his eyes and listening to Sam's heartbeat. "If you ever want to do this again, please feel free to let me know and we can."

Sam laughed. "That good, huh?"

Cas looked up at him, his eyes warm with contentment. "Definitely Sam. I... I don't even have words right now."

Sam kissed him on the forehead. "Well just think about this – next week is spring break and if you want, we can do this in every room on every available surface you've got. What do you say, a week of me and you naked and fucking a lot and not doing much else?"

Cas pondered for a moment. "Oh no, all of my least favorite things. I'll have to get back to you." Cas gave him a playful smile.

"Can't you at least try to be romantic?" Sam couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"You take your dick up the ass and see how romantic you feel afterwards. If I don't get out of bed tomorrow it's entirely your fault."

"Would you have it any other way Cas?"

Cas snuggled up to Sam's chest and yawned. "Not at all Sam. Would you believe me if I said I love you more than ever?"

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Cas's shoulders. "I would Cas. I love you too. So, so much."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me all night like this?"

"Of course my angel.

Sam fell asleep soon after, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

. . .

Sam woke up late the next morning, the most delicious ache in his bones. He sat up, realizing that the space where Cas slept was empty, realizing a moment later that he smelled breakfast – French toast and coffee along with bacon.

He got up, searching the floor for his boxers and tugging them on as he walked out into the kitchen

Cas was in front of the stove, wearing nothing but the red panties he'd had on the night before and Sam's tuxedo shirt, the garment loose on his smaller frame. Sam came up behind Cas and snaked his arms around him, murmuring into the shell of his ear "You better not get grease on that Cas – you'll be sucking it out if you do."

Cas laughed, turning his head to capture Sam's mouth in a warm, lingering kiss, his face rough from the dark stubble on his cheeks. "You're lucky you're getting this at all – sitting's going to be a bitch for the next few days. But the sex was good so you're worth at least breakfast."

"Oh, just good?"

Cas turned back to the bacon he was cooking. "In all seriousness Sam, you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't be lying if I said it was the best I'd had."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"You're a fast learner Sam. And we have all the time in the world to explore more. I've certainly enjoyed what we've done so far."

"Then what do you say after breakfast we see if making out in the shower is still fun?"

Cas turned and hugged Sam's neck. "Sounds perfect to me."

Breakfast, to say the least, was a little rushed that morning.


	9. Spring Break Dreaming

Sam decided that he had created a sexual monster.

The concert had marked the halfway point of the semester, and spring break started the following Monday, with most of the students heading south towards warmer weather. Since Sam and Cas both had lessons booked through the end of the semester, both decided to remain behind in Philadelphia.

Not that Sam was complaining.

Having sex with Castiel unlocked something deep inside him, a sort of primeval lust that Sam quickly found to be nearly unstoppable. And with their time a lot more free for the moment, Sam went from having no sex (unless he counted fingering and blowjobs) to at least twice a day.

It was Wednesday of the following week and Sam was in Cas's kitchen, preparing himself a lunch. He had lessons for six solid hours that day, starting at ten o'clock. While the college had ceased operations for the week, the music building was still open for students, and Sam had taken advantage of the fact to work with his students more. Sam had been giving piano lessons since he was fourteen, and wanted nothing more upon graduating to open up a studio and teach. Cas wanted a performance career but also enjoyed teaching, giving lessons almost as frequently as Sam did.

Sam was nearly finished making his lunch, a turkey sandwich and a few other things, when Cas came into the kitchen and put his arms around Sam's body, letting them drift over it.

"Morning lazybones." Sam turned around and gave Cas a gentle good morning kiss, pulling away when Cas tried to deepen it. He brushed a hand over Cas's cheek when Cas whimpered. "Gotta get going soon Cas. Besides, don't you have lessons today too?"

Cas yawned wide and shook his head. "Nope. They all canceled, believe it or not. Suits me just fine – I was looking forward to one day off this week." Cas rested his head against Sam's chest, sleep-tousled hair right under his nose. Sam indulged himself and threaded his fingers through the short, thick strands, Cas mewling and pressing himself more firmly against Sam's body. Cas was warm from where he'd been under the blankets, agreeable and happy to be in Sam's arms. Sam kissed the top of his head and whispered "I'll be home eventually Cas, don't worry. Gonna miss you all day, you know that right?"

Cas looked up at him and smiled. "I'll miss you too Sam. It's just having you around this much, just the two of us – it's been really nice Sam."

"I know Cas. Trouble is real life's still going on outside and I need money so..."

Cas released him and kissed him on the lips briefly. "I know Sam. I'll let you get going now – kinda jealous that all of those kids get to spend the day sitting next to you on a piano bench and I have to be here all day, having nothing to do but miss you..." Cas gave him a conspiratorial wink, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Sam folded his arms across his chest and fixed Cas with a suspicious look. "What are you getting at Castiel?"

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Cas winked again and disappeared back into his bedroom. Sam was tempted to follow but he knew that if he did than he wouldn't be coming back out for awhile. With a sigh, he picked up his lunch and shoved it into his bag, hoping that his bus was on time.

. . .

Sam was eating lunch between his lessons when he heard his phone chirp, indicating he had a text message. He opened it and saw that it was Castiel, a picture message pending. Sam accepted it and nearly dropped the banana he was eating when he saw what it was. It was a picture of Cas holding up a pair of pink thigh high socks with matching panties in one hand and in the other the same except in blue, the same blue as Cas's eyes. It was captioned "I can't decided which ones I like better – you pick." Sam was too busy trying to shift his sudden erection to answer. After a few moments he said "Blue. Pink. Fuck Cas, are you trying to screw with me?"

Sam closed his phone and took a deep breath, glad that his next student wouldn't arrive for another then minutes. It took all of thirty seconds for Cas to respond "Since I love you I'm getting both. Think I'll go try them on. Have fun Sam."

Sam didn't bother getting up from the piano bench when his next student arrived.

. . .

Cas walked out of Victoria's Secret with a triumphant smile on his face, giving precisely zero fucks about the stares he got as he clutched the pink bag in his hand. He felt terrific, picturing Sam all flustered and speechless. Cas didn't make a habit of wearing things like this on a regular basis but knowing what they did to Sam almost made him wear panties every day. He had started doing it on a whim, not knowing if Sam would like it or not. As it turned out, Sam liked it a lot.

He made his way upstairs to the food court, looking around for Japanese food. As he sat down and began to munch happily after ordering he planned out the surprise he'd have waiting for Sam when he got home.

. . .

Of course the bus that would take him back to Cas's apartment building was thirty minutes late.

Sam had hardly been able to concentrate on his lessons since Cas had messaged him earlier, and a vision of Cas in those panties and thigh highs had been giving him literally a hard time for hours now and Sam had finally had to excuse himself to the bathroom to relive some of his tension – it had only served to make him hornier. He tried to get lost in the Schumann he was currently listening to through his headphones to try and get some relief from Cas, but it wasn't working.

Sam was still waiting when he heard from Cas again, this time Cas calling him.

"I thought you'd be home by now babe." Cas's voice was half want and half worry.

"Yeah, me too. Bus is late." Cas could hear the consternation in Sam's voice.

"Want me to come get you?"

"No Cas, it's fine. It'll be here soon."

"Too bad Sam. I want you now. Stay where you are – I'm leaving now." Sam heard the other end of the line go dead and pocketed his phone, tapping his foot impatiently.

Cas showed up about fifteen minutes later, the bus behind him down the block. Cas was grinning wide as he pulled up to the curb. Sam noticed his expression and nearly tripped over himself as he opened the door upon seeing Cas.

Cas was wearing a plain gray t-shirt, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the thigh high blue socks and green plaid skirt that Cas was wearing over his, as far as Sam could tell, shaved legs. Sam decided that if he died right now, it would be a happy death, just because of the last vision he'd have Castiel.

Cas snapped him out of his thoughts, saying "Are you coming or not?" Sam got in as quickly as he could and gave Cas a warm kiss, hand resting on Cas's knee, tentatively seeking permission to go up further. The windows of Cas's car were dark enough to where they could not be seen in easily, so Sam wasn't terribly cautions about giving Cas such a deep kiss.

Cas felt Sam's hand trying to trail upward and spread his legs more in invitation, smiling wider as Sam realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the skirt. Sam felt his own cock get hard in his jeans, reaching down to cup himself as his hand curled around Cas's hardening length, gently stroking him as Castiel drove. He watched Cas's pink tongue dart out and lick his lips as Sam touched him, softly moaning as Sam's fingers got him to full hardness, his cock lifting up the edge of his skirt.

"S fucking hot Cas, shit." Sam stroked Cas up and down with a little more urgency, his other hand trying to free his own cock. Sam knew it was a huge risk doing this in broad daylight driving through traffic in downtown Philadelphia but he couldn't help himself, not when Castiel was looking like sex on a plate.

Cas made a turn that lead them away from his building, heading away from the city.

"Where are we going Cas?"

"Can't wait Sam – I need you now." Cas turned and gave Sam the briefest of glances, his eyes dark and blown wide with want. Sam swallowed hard, his hand going around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. It was a mighty effort, but he did. He let go of Cas, much to his dismay, but figured that Cas being horny and letting him drive safely was better than them getting in an accident.

Before long they found a side road leading into a park that wasn't heavily occupied, Cas only a little hasty to find a secluded spot. The area was well shaded, blocked from the road. Cas rolled the car to a stop as quickly as he could, giving a cursory glance around to make sure that there was no one watching them.

Cas turned the car off and turned to look at Sam, biting his lip. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled Cas in for a deep kiss, his mouth hot against Sam's. Cas moaned as Sam sucked his tongue into his mouth and put his hand back under his skirt, his thumb smearing around the precome that had gathered on the end of Cas's cock.

Cas pushed him off and said "Backseat." Cas got out of the car quickly, his skirt riding up and giving Sam a glimpse of his bare ass as he did, making Sam groan with want. He stripped off his own shirt, leaving it in the passenger seat, fumbling with his pants as he opened the rear door and climbed in, his pants and underwear falling around his ankles.

They met in the middle of the backseat, Sam carefully maneuvering them to where Cas was more or less straddling him, his cock resting against the curve of Cas's ass. Cas pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it towards the front seat, the heat between them increasing as Cas leaned down and began to kiss Sam again, rocking against his hips and drawing a long whimper from Sam as he rubbed against him, Sam moving his hips up and down as he rutted against the cleft of Cas's ass, the friction of the motion making him want even more.

Cas broke the kiss and said with a hint of challenge in his voice "Think you can eat me out while I suck you babe?" Sam's growl and biting kiss was all the answer that Cas needed. He turned as carefully as he could without kicking Sam in the face and presented his skirt-covered backside to Sam, twitching it a little as Sam lifted it, finding that Cas had shaved himself from the waist down, not a single dark hair on him. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing Cas had yet done for Sam, giving himself over to Sam like this.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the warm heat of Cas's mouth close over him, humming happily around Sam's length. "Shit, Cas." Cas wiggled his ass again, letting Sam know that he was still waiting. Sam parted his cheeks and was presented with Cas's tight, pink little hole, a present waiting to be unwrapped. Sam bent his head forward and licked a circle around it, using just the tip of his tongue to make Cas shudder. Cas moaned around Sam's cock, sucking a little harder as Sam repeated the motion, this time using a little more force. Cas tasted faintly of soap and clean skin, not at all bad. Sam pushed his skirt up a little higher and brought his hand up to curl around Cas's cock, taking pleasure in how Cas stopped sucking him and let out a long, filthy moan, the sound of it making the windows of his car shake. Sam tugged backwards on Cas's hips, using his tongue to fuck in and out of Cas's hole, pushing his face even closer into Cas, happily opening Cas up with his tongue.

Cas worked at Sam's cock with as much vigor as he could, what with Sam taking him apart with his tongue like this, the Catholic schoolgirl skirt hitched up around his waist. It had been something he'd been wanting to try on Sam for awhile, just to see what Sam would think. He loved surprising Sam like this, loved the spontaneity of it all.

If anything, he'd soon be able to cross car sex off his bucket list.

Sam was making loud sounds of contentment against Cas's flesh, every flick of Cas's tongue across the head of his cock making him shake with pleasure. He knew he was going to come soon, and he wanted to be inside Cas when that happened. His hips bucked upwards as Cas sucked particularly hard on him, lapping up the precome that was pouring out of Sam in a steady flow by now. Sam leaned his head back against the door, gasping for pleasure.

"Cas... please... want you..."

Cas leaned up and looked over his shoulder at Sam. "Want what Sam, gotta tell me."

"Wanna fuck you. Wanna fuck that tight little ass, want you to ride me Cas, please."

Cas turned around, his lips swollen from sucking Sam's cock, leaning down and tasting himself on Sam's tongue, Sam's precome passing back and forth between them. Sam settled his hands on Cas's hips, his wet cock laid flat under Cas, the head pressed into Cas's balls. Sam felt the rub of Cas's thigh highs against his legs, the cotton fabric adding to the sensations of Cas sitting on him, making his whole body cry out with want for Cas.

Cas reached into the pocket on the back of the drivers seat and got out a tube of lube and a condom, whispering "I came prepared, just in case." He sat back and rolled the condom down Sam's length, coating him well with the lube as soon as he head it on. He took what remained on his hand and put it on his entrance, making sure he was nice and wet for Sam. Cas raised himself up as much as he could, having to bend his body to raise himself up enough to align Sam's cock with his entrance, not taking his eyes from Sam's the whole time

Sam shut his eyes and cursed as Cas sank down around him, the heat of him enveloping Sam completely. Cas's cock raised up the front of his skirt, standing out proudly from his body, dripping precome down onto Sam's stomach. Cas held his mouth open, catching his breath as Sam filled him, the pressure of Sam inside him absolutely exquisite.

Cas looked down at Sam, his boyfriend's body flushed red with desire. Sam was beautiful all the time, but when he was hot for Cas – that's when Cas thought he looked his best, because it was so real and genuine, like he was all the time. Sam's naked honesty made him all the more attractive to Cas, making Castiel love him even more.

Cas began to rise and fall slowly on Sam, rolling his hips, the brush of the skirt against Sam's skin giving just enough extra sensation to make Sam want more, want Cas to do even more to him. Sam moved one hand from Cas's hips and began to stroke Cas's cock, watching it become even more swollen as Cas rode him. Cas moaned and started to ride Sam harder, one hand on Sam's chest, the other gripping the back of the seat, the leather under his hand sticky with his sweat.

Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, Cas tight and hot and perfect around him. He was close, very very close. Cas could tell by the way Sam suddenly felt bigger inside him, the way Sam was fucking up into Cas to meet him in the middle. Cas knew he was about to come too, especially the way that Sam was stroking him, twisting his hand slightly every time his fingers got close to the head of his cock, teasing his climax out. Cas shuddered, pausing for a moment, and then his orgasm shot out of him, his come hitting Sam in the face, getting it in his hair, one spurt even hitting the window behind him. The rest landed all over Sam's torso, Cas clenching all around Sam's cock, Sam fucking up into Cas one, two more times before he came as well, his come covered face a mask of pleasure as he shot inside Cas, his body spasming with bliss.

It seemed like time slowed down to a standstill as they came down from their orgasmic high together, Sam still sticky with Cas's come, running a finger through the mess on his face and sucking it into his mouth, making a greedy noise of contentment as he tasted Cas, his eyes not leaving Cas's face as he licked it away, taking a great deal of pleasure as he saw the desire flare back up in Cas's eyes.

Sam didn't stop until his face was clean, then scooped some of it off of his stomach and put two fingers to Castiel's lips, Cas sucking the fingers into his mouth, Sam moaning as Cas's tongue swirled around the digits, feeling himself start to swell again, still inside Cas.

"Sam... please..." Cas wasn't sure what he was asking for.

"I still... more Sam."

Sam nodded, bringing Cas forward to kiss him.

"Get out of the car Cas."

Cas wasn't about to argue, pulling himself off of Sam as carefully as he could, opening the door behind him. How Sam had managed to stay folded down like this was a wonder. He stood and stretched his legs, a streak of lube running down the back of his leg.

Sam stepped out of his pants, leaving him in just his socks and shoes. He backed Cas up against the trunk of the car, kissing him deeply, reaching down and stroking them both back to full hardness. Cas moaned into Sam's mouth as his over sensitized flesh was stimulated, only for Sam to spin him around and ruck the skirt back up around Cas's waist.

Sam gave himself one or two more tugs, then pressed himself to Cas's entrance, the heat of Cas's body warm against his bare cock.

"I don't have a condom Sam."

"Do you trust me Cas?"

"Yes... yes Sam please just fuck me." Sam pressed a kiss to the back of Cas's neck and slid in, the motion made easier by how Cas was still stretched open from a few minutes ago.

Sam reached for the lube that he had set on the trunk and applied some more to his half buried cock, making sure that it was good and wet before he slid fully back into Cas. Cas moaned as Sam entered him fully again, the head of Sam's dick hitting him right in the prostate as Sam began to fuck him hard, holding on to Cas's hips as the slap of flesh against flesh filled the air around them. Cas moaned and held on tight to his car, the metal cool under his hands. It wasn't exactly warm enough to be practically bare ass naked outside but Sam was more than enough heat.

Not that Cas was thinking about this.

Cas was already over stimulated as Sam fucked into him harder than before, punching Cas's breath out with each snap of his hips. Sex was one of the few times where Sam was aggressive and animalistic like this, taking what he wanted and damn it if it wasn't one of the best things Cas had ever felt, letting Sam use him like this.

Sam came deep inside Cas, reaching around to Cas's front and stroking him, trying to make him come at the same time. Cas pressed himself flat against his car come pulsing from the end of his cock, feeling Sam let go inside him. He arched his back as his climax took him once more to that place of complete bliss that Sam carried him to so often. It was almost too perfect, but Cas didn't want to give it up for anything.

Sam collapsed against Cas's back, still inside his lover. Cas didn't care in the least if Sam didn't want to move right now, because he didn't want to either. Sam kissed Cas's shoulders lazily, his lips warm against the cool air. It took awhile before Sam extracted himself from Cas and turned him around, this time kissing him gently. Cas put his arms around Sam's body, holding on for support, leaning against the car.

Sam backed off of him after a moment, his hands running all over Cas's body, soothing him and bringing him back down to earth. "I think I like it when you're like this Cas."

"Really?" Cas chuckled and Sam kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah. God Cas... I didn't even know I could get turned on like this but you... god Cas it's so fucking sexy. If there's anything you ever want to try Cas, I'm down for it, promise."

Cas kissed Sam tenderly, threading his fingers through Sam's hair. "I think I can do that Sam. Now how about pizza and a movie?"

Sam was really going to miss spring break.


	10. Earth Angel

It had warmed up considerably by the time school started back the next Monday.

For the first time in months, Sam left his dorm that morning without a jacket, a gentle breeze blowing through the air. His body ached pleasantly from lovemaking with Cas, as they had spent their last free day together for awhile in bed, making slow, sweet love for most of the day. Sam was going to miss it terribly, but life couldn't be perfect all the time. Sam shifted the weight of his bookbag a little higher, intent on making it to class a few minutes early.

Something felt different that morning, something that Sam couldn't quite place. Spending the past week with Castiel, just the two of them... it was as though their relationship had grown stronger. They'd been dating for less than six months but deep down Sam knew, knew that Cas was it for him. Cas was everything he wanted and more – smart, talented, disarmingly good looking, and warm. He had a feeling that Cas knew too, the way that Cas looked at him now. It was a little terrifying, if Sam was honest with himself, but he knew that it was something he didn't want to let go of.

Sam was the first one in the classroom – not even Dr. Hendriksen was there yet. Sam got out his laptop to take notes on, turning on his phone and checking for messages. Cas normally texted him between classes and knew that he'd be getting out soon to go to his studio class.

He never got a message from Cas.

It wasn't unusual, given that reception on this part of campus was iffy at best. Sam didn't think too much of it, figuring that he would just hear from Cas later. Sam didn't think of it again until class got out, seeing a few violin students gathered around looking morose.

Figuring that they would know where Cas was, Sam approached a pretty girl named Ellen who he had seen Cas talking to a few times. "You guys seen Cas?"

Ellen wiped a tear from her eye and turned to Sam. "No one's seen Cas. We don't know where he is."

Sam felt his heart drop a little. "What do you mean no one's seen Cas?" Once Sam thought about it, he hadn't gotten a good morning text from him either.

"We don't know where he is – he wasn't in studio this morning and no one saw him in theory either."

Sam was trying not to panic. "I'll try and get in touch with him." It wasn't like Cas to miss class – he never even overslept and he doubted he was sick, not going by what they were doing yesterday. Sam stepped outside the building and pulled out his phone, keeping an eye on time before his next class.

Cas's phone rang three times before a voice that wasn't Cas answered. "Hello?"

"Um... hey this is Sam. Where's... where's Cas?"

"You must be the Sam he was asking for. This is Dr. Singer over at Mission – Castiel was brought in this morning."

"W... why?" Sam couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"Car accident. We think he was on his way to school and he got t-boned by a drunk driver."

Sam felt his stomach lurch and he had to swallow the bile down that threatened to rise up. "Is... is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. He has a broken leg, fractured ribs, and a pretty nasty concussion. He was hit on the passenger's side but he's still pretty banged up. We'll call you when he's awake – we have him stabilized so he can go into surgery."

Sam nodded and said "Thank... thank you." He hung up before a massive sob could escape him, sinking to the ground and burying his face in his hands. It wasn't real – Cas was okay and safely in his class room listening to Dr. Roman drone on about diminished chords. Sam felt sick again, his body wracked with sobs.

Sam barely registered the arm going around him. "Sam, Sam get up." Sam looked up and saw Gabriel, his face red from running across campus to find Sam. "Come on, we gotta get to the hospital."

Sam stood, wiping his eyes and nodding. He followed Gabriel to his car, his heart heavy. They were silent on the ride to the hospital, both of them stewing in their thoughts. It was strange, hearing Gabe being silent like this – normally he couldn't keep his mouth shut to save himself. Gabriel being silent meant he was truly and deeply upset, and it hurt like hell knowing that.

Sam was out of the car as soon as Gabriel had parked, practically running towards the hospital's entrance. Gabe wasn't far behind him, the receptionist at the desk looking more than a little startled as Sam came up to her and breathlessly asked where Castiel was. She managed to get out eight floor before Sam was making a beeline for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He came out on the eight floor right outside the lobby, Gabriel coming off the elevator a few moments later. He went over to a nurse, a pretty woman named Cassie, asking "Castiel Novak?"

She looked at the clipboard in her hand. "He just went into surgery ten minutes ago."

"Surgery what.. what for?"

"His leg is broken. Might I ask who you are?"

"Uh... I'm Sam, his boyfriend. And this is Gabriel, his brother."

"You must be the Sam he was asking for before he went in."

Sam smiled for the first time in awhile. "Yeah, yeah that's me."

Cassie smiled at him. "We'll let you know when he's out, alright? He got incredibly lucky, you know that right?" Cassie walked away before he could ask anymore questions, leaving Sam to wonder what exactly she meant by that. He let out a long sigh and turned to Gabriel. "Guess we wait now, huh?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Look I'm... I'm gonna go out for a smoke. You want anything?"

"Could you grab my bookbag? I'm gonna stay up here and... well I don't know Gabe."

Gabriel hugged Sam tight. "Sure. He's gonna be fine Sam, you know that right? He's too damn stubborn to not be."

A tear rolled down Sam's face as he nodded. "Yeah."

Sam silently prayed that this was all just a bad dream.

. . .

Later that evening, after half heartedly attempting schoolwork and watching Gabriel pace around the waiting room, a bearded man in his late fifties wearing green surgical scrubs came over to where Sam was sitting, his music history book open in his lap.

"Are you Sam?"

Sam looked up at the man and stood. "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Singer." He stuck out his hand and Sam shook it. "Let me just say right now he's going to be okay – he's a tough guy. But his left leg... it's going to be a long time before he walks again. There was no internal bleeding or injuries, thankfully, but he's going to need someone strong there for him. He's pretty out of it right now but if you want to go see him, you're welcome to do so."

Sam was out of the room a split second later, looking for Cas. He was in a corner room, his torso wrapped and bandaged. There were small lacerations all over his face and arms but none of the cuts were terribly deep. His head was bandaged too, his dark hair sticking up all over the place above it. Sam stepped into the room and knelt down beside his bed, Gabriel standing at the foot. Sam grasped the closest hand to him and gently kissed it, shutting his eyes.

He stayed like for a long time, Gabriel on the other side, grasping his other hand, the sound of the heart monitor and Cas's gentle breathing the only sound in the room. Castiel was alive, if not well, but Sam knew that he would be okay.

They were like that when Chuck and Ruby came in, looking exhausted and relieved that Castiel was okay, Gabriel silently going to them and hugging both of them. They weren't able to stay for long, Dr. Singer coming back and saying that they should let Cas rest while he could.

They offered to drive Sam back to his dorm, saying that they would let him know when Cas was awake. Sam only reluctantly agreed, but he knew that deep down Cas wouldn't want him to worry, to take care of himself. Just thinking about it made his tears start afresh, wiping them away as quickly as he could.

Sam, for the first time in a very, very long time, cried himself to sleep that night.

. . .

Sam made his way through the next day feeling like a ghost, an empty shell merely going through the motions of his life. He knew that Cas was alive, knew that he wasn't gone, but it still hurt. He had nearly lost him, nearly had to face what life would be like without him. Sam wasn't and hadn't been prepared for that, and he felt like he never really would be.

Sam realized as he sat through his lesson with Dr. Kane that he loved Castiel more than any other person in the world.

It was Dr. Kane's sharp voice telling him to keep going that brought him out of his moribund thoughts.

"Mr. Winchester if you don't continue you can consider this lesson over."

"Huh? Oh... sorry." Sam started again at the top of the piece, the piano part to Ravel's _Tzigane. _Sam had been working on it diligently ever since Cas had given it to him, intent on playing it with Cas in his studio recital.

If Cas was... Sam stopped the thought before it could progress any further. He resumed playing, fixating on the image playing the violin part along with him. It brought him peace for a moment, and managed to get through the rest of it. Satisfied, Dr. Kane let him go early, seeing that Sam was distressed and distracted. Most everyone knew that he and Cas were dating, and most everyone was fine with it.

Sam gathered up his things, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the wall in the empty hallway outside of Dr. Kane's office. He pulled out his phone and turned it on, having shut it off so it didn't ring during his lesson. He saw that he had a missed call from Ruby, not fifteen minutes ago.

He made his way outside of the music building as quickly as he could, the other line ringing, four, five, six times before Ruby answered.

"You called?"

"I did. He wants to see you Sam."

"Cas is awake?" Sam couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"For about an hour now. The first thing he asked was 'Where's Sam?"

Sam silently rejoiced. "Tell him... tell him I'll be there as quick as I can."

"He said to go to the rest of your classes and that if you didn't he'd go and find a new accompanist." Sam smiled and wiped his eyes. "Tell him... tell him that I will and if he wants me to bring him homework I will. He needs something to do while he lays around in bed while the rest of us work."

Sam heard Castiel laugh in the background and it was the most glorious thing he's ever heard.

Ruby spoke again. "What time do you get out of class Sam?"

"At five."

"I'll be there to get you then. Have a good day Sam – and don't worry too much, alright?"

. . .

Sam was anxious to see Cas by the time his last class ended, shifting nervously in his seat. True to her word, Ruby was outside the music building when he got out and she pulled him into a tight hug as he got into her car, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

It took awhile to get the hospital, being rush hour and all. Sam couldn't help but wonder where it was that Cas got hit, forcing himself to not think about it. Right now he needed to think about Cas and the fact that he was still alive, still breathing.

Sam took the stairs again, going up them just as quickly as he had the previous day, two, three at a time. Gabriel was in the waiting room as Sam strode past, eager to see his love. He started to follow but Chuck held out a hand and stopped him, whispering "Let them be for awhile."

Cas's room was dark save for the lamp on by his bedside. He was dressed in his favorite t-shirt and gym shorts, a thick cast around his left leg, the bandage still around his head. He was buried in his theory textbook when Sam stepped in the doorway.

"You know it's not medically advisable to study counterpoint when you're leg's broken." Cas looked up and smiled at Sam, his expression lighting up the room and immediately melting Sam's heart.

Sam crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, careful to not jostle Cas around as he leaned in for a kiss that Sam had nearly thought he wouldn't get to feel again. He gently cupped Cas's face, mindful of his bandages, tears leaving wet tracks down his face as he held him again, whispering over and over again "my angel" and "I love you." Cas was crying too, gently trying to rock Sam back and forth in his arms.

It was a long time before Sam pulled away, wiping away his tears as well as Cas's. "Cas... don't... don't scare me like that again."

Cas reached out and brushed the side of Sam's face. "Babe, I promise I'll try not to. God when he hit me all I could think was 'Please let Sam be okay.' Sam, I was so fucking scared that..." Cas wiped his eyes again.

"But you're okay and I'm okay and I'm gonna be right here when you wake up again Cas."

Cas chuckled, not easy considering that he couldn't breath all that well. "Sam you can't sleep in the same bed with me."

Sam looked as though he was intent on trying.

"But I can call for a bed to be brought in. They said that they saw how you looked at me and told me that if I needed anything they'd get it."

Sam smiled at him kissed him on the cheek. "Alright."

"I love you Sam. So, so much."

Sam was still gently cradling Cas when the nurse came in to give Cas a shot of morphine. As Cas closed his eyes and began to slip into a deep sleep, Sam began to sing to him, ever so softly:

Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever  
And evermore.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your love, loveliness.  
I hope and I pray  
That someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness.

Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness.  
I hope and pray  
That someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness.

Oh, Earth Angel,  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you

Sam was still curled towards Cas when he awoke the next morning.


	11. With You Once More

Cas was recovering, slowly but surely.

He had been released the day after his surgery, insisting upon using crutches. (Sam quietly found a wheelchair anyway.) Dr. Singer got him a physical therapist lined up for when he would need it and made sure that he had the right medicine to take. He remarked on the fact that it was a good thing Cas was young and healthy – he would heal a lot faster.

Cas's car had been totaled, the frame bent completely out of shape from where the other driver had hit him. The man, as it turned out, died from his injuries soon after being taken to the same hospital, so the matter of a court case was null. Cas wasn't going to sue his family or anything – they didn't hit him. It left Cas without a car, but it's not like he would be able to drive for awhile anyway.

Sam knew that Cas didn't want him fussing over him, but he was there for him all the same. Cas silently let Sam take care of him, if anything enjoying the extra time that Sam was spending with him.

Cas's arms and hands, aside from some cuts and bruises, had escaped the crash unscathed and he became more determined than before to do well musically for the rest of the year, what with the annual opera production and all of the studio recitals going on. Castiel plunged head first into practicing _Tzigane_ with Sam, along with the whole of the Tchaikovksy concerto that Cas would be playing in the concerto competition.

From a purely musical standpoint, Sam was incredibly easy to work with. Sam adapted quickly to Cas's flowing style of playing, adjusting lightning quick to how Cas made music, never dominating but not submitting either, the two of them in complete and total sync. It was no wonder to Cas so many people wanted Sam as their accompanist, because he was very, very good at it. He was also very, very professional, setting aside their relationship so that they could focus better on the music they were making. If anything, their connection broadened the understanding between them, allowing them to reach a very high level of unity in how they moved together, each phrase coming alive underneath their fingers.

Sam had even taken it upon himself to learn the piano reduction of the orchestral part of the Tchaik score so that Cas could practice that as well, giving him at least some idea of what playing in front of a full orchestra would be like should he win.

It had been two weeks after the accident and one week after Cas had finally stopped taking the strongest painkillers that had a tendency to knock him out cold, April right around the corner and warmer weather already replacing the cold of winter. It was Wednesday, their lightest day of the week as far as classes were concerned, what with only rehearsal and theory in the morning. It was late in the day, past dinnertime. They had been practicing together for close to three hours before Castiel finally set down his violin and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did.

Sam stopped playing and stretched his arms. "Think it's about quitting time?"  
Cas nodded as he yawned, scratching absently at the edge of where his cast ran up his leg. "Definitely. I'm done Sam. Want to come back to my place for awhile?"

Sam got up from the piano stool and knelt down next to Cas's chair. "I'd love to." Sam gave him a warm smile, just a small upturn of his lips. He slid a hand up the back of Cas's neck and into the hair on the back of his head, gently pulling Cas into a kiss.

It sort of caught Cas off guard, simply because it was so unrushed, no burn of intense desire behind it – just Sam kissing him lazily and conveying that he was here for Cas. Cas closed his eyes and brought a hand up to brush the side of Sam's face, the other sliding around his body and bringing him a little closer. Neither tried to deepen the kiss, perfectly content to let it stay where it was.

After a few moments Sam broke it and touched his forehead to Cas's, closing his eyes. "I'm still rejoicing you're okay Cas. If I'm honest with myself I don't know what I would have done if you..." Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

Cas gently brushed the side of Sam's face with his fingers. "But I didn't Sam, and I'm here with you. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"You mean that?" Sam opened his eyes and looked into Cas's.

"Of course. I love you more than anything Sam, and I mean that with the utmost sincerity."

Sam enveloped him in a tight hug, murmuring "my angel" in Cas's ear. They stayed there for a long time, basking in each other's presence. Cas buried his face in Sam's neck and breathed deeply, the scent of aftershave and Polo cologne filling his nostrils, not overwhelming but calming because it was Sam, Sam's scent, Sam's touch, everything Sam.

Sam pulled back from the hug just to look in Cas's eyes. "Want to get take out and cuddle?"

Cas gently kissed Sam on the lips. "More than anything."

. . .

Castiel had become fairly nimble on his crutches, moving around with a fair amount of ease. He had explained that he'd had practice when he was younger following a soccer accident that had left his foot broken. Getting on and off the bus, since Cas's car had been totaled, wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be.

It was not being able to touch Sam like the wanted that he hated.

The medication that he'd been on made him either sleepy or killed his libido. For over two weeks now he and Sam hadn't been intimate at all, due to both an increase in the amount of schoolwork they had and the fact that Sam's leg was in a cast. Cas wanted his sex drive back, wanted Sam to touch him again. Sam had been careful with him, not smotheringly so but careful all the same.

Cas was, if he was being completely and totally honest with himself, tired of it. He wanted Sam badly, his body be damned.

They had wound up getting Thai food, neither of them feeling like cooking. (Cas kept his kitchen well stocked since he didn't eat on campus that much.) Sam had brought over a couple of movies, Indiana Jones and The Matrix. They had settled for the former, watching Harrison Ford battle his way across the desert for the Holy Grail.

Cas couldn't have been less interested because he was too busy staring at Sam.

Sam seemed engaged in the movie, one arm across Cas's shoulders, the other laying on the arm of the couch. They were both comfortable in t-shirts and gym shorts, the windows of the apartment open, letting in the cool early spring air. Outside Cas could hear the sounds of the city, but right now he was too wrapped up in Sam to give them more than a grudging notice.

The movie ended and Sam turned to Cas, noticing his expression, the dark look in Cas's eyes and the way he held his mouth just barely open, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Sam stilled and rested his hand on Cas's thigh.

Cas spoke first, his voice low and more gravelly than usual. "It's been... hard Sam. These last two weeks not being able to have you like I want to. But now... Sam I can't stand it anymore I-"

Sam had stopped his words with a kiss, soft but demanding, Sam's tongue probing against Cas's lips, seeking permission to enter. Cas tilted his head back and let Sam in, closing his eyes and letting two weeks of suppressed desire flare up and wash him, overcoming his medication slowed body and punching through, Sam coaxing it out of him in a building rush, the arm that was around his shoulders coming up and pulling Castiel close, not pushing him down towards the couch but holding him up in his arms.

Cas slid his hands under the back of Sam's shirt, coming to rest on Sam's muscled shoulders, gripping the skin there, Sam hot and hard under him. Not getting to touch Sam like this had been hell, like he was a junkie who'd been cut off from his supply and suddenly had an entire room full of it in front of him.

"Sam..."

"Right here my angel." Sam kissed along Cas's jaw and neck, his teeth grazing over the flesh there, leaving marks that wouldn't fade before morning.

"I need you Sam... please..."

"What do you want me to do Cas, gotta tell me." Sam's hand slid up Cas's leg and fingered the outline of his hardening cock, gently squeezing and appreciating the heat through the thin fabric. Cas moaned, his head tilting backwards, his neck laid out before Sam like a feast.

"Want... want your mouth on me Sam... I'm... please Sam, I need you, need you so fucking _bad." _Cas's voice was pitching higher and higher as Sam touched him more, sliding off the couch and tugging down his shorts and boxers, Cas's cock spring up thick and full against his stomach. Cas tugged off his shirt as Sam mouthed around his cock, saying "Gonna take care of you Cas, gonna make you feel so good baby."

Cas groaned as Sam's lips closed around him, soft and warm and just right, taking Cas as far into his mouth as he could. Cas spread his legs as wide as he could, his cast encased leg scraping the footrest he had it on against the floor. He felt one of Sam's fingers trace around the edge of his hole, Sam's mouth getting warmer and tighter on his cock.

Sam tasted precome, a lot more then when he normally blew Cas – all it did was tell Sam how badly Cas needed this, needed him. Sam took his other hand and began to stroke Cas as he sucked him, Cas's back arched forward and one hand in Sam's hair, holding him down on his length and the other holding himself up, fingers splayed against the fabric of his couch.

Cas moaned loud enough that Sam was sure that his neighbors could hear it, giving away exactly what they were doing on the other side of their walls. Sam didn't care in the least, cared about nothing else in that moment than giving his boyfriend what he needed and wanted – him.

Sam moved down and sucked Cas's balls into his mouth, the soft skin of his sac warm in his mouth. He kept stroking Cas as he did so, feeling Cas's good leg hook around his back, pulling him in closer. "Sam... 's so fucking good shit... Saaaaaaaaaaam..." Sam smiled to himself and looked up at Cas, his hazel eyes dark, watching Cas's face as he sucked him, not wanting to miss a moment of Cas coming apart for him.

Cas looked down, locking his eyes with Sam's, noticing the subtle upturn of his lips as he sucked him, watching Sam's hand work over his thick length, working the precome that kept pouring out of it into the skin of his cock, the flesh becoming wet and slick, more so from Sam's saliva that was still on it.

Sam winked and moved down further, tugging gently on Cas's hips, Cas's good leg going up on the couch, spreading himself for Sam. Sam licked tentatively around Cas's hole, tasting and smelling the faint hint of soap – Cas had cleaned himself earlier, wanting this to happen. That turned Sam on all the more and he took a moment to lean back and peel his shirt off, his muscled body exposed for Cas to see.

Cas felt his breath hitch as Sam stood and took off his shorts and boxers as well, his long, thick cock hitting against his stomach with a thwack, the noise echoing briefly in the room. Cas licked his lips, watching Sam as he got back down on the floor between his legs, using his hands to spread Cas's cheeks apart even more, the soft pink flesh of the inner part of Cas's entrance suddenly being worked over by Sam's rough-wet tongue, making Cas gasp and moan again, any words that might have been forming on his tongue gone, suddenly replaced by the sensations that Sam was causing, desire curling tighter into a ball, his hand snaking down to stroke himself as Sam ate him out, Sam's long hair tickling against his skin, extra pricks of sensation that indicated just how close Sam was to him, how wrapped up in Sam he was.

And he'd known him for less than six months, already feeling like he'd known Sam for a lifetime.

Cas felt his desire bottoming out, the first teases of climax low in his body, spreading like a slow flow of lava, hot, very hot and inescapable. "Sam... soon... want you... come on me Sam, want to feel you shoot all over me..."

Sam hummed around Cas's hole, licking deep into him one more time before standing in front of Cas, his lover's lips red and swollen where he'd sucked them into his mouth as Sam worked his mouth in him, their eyes boring deep into each other, Cas's hand that wasn't wrapped around himself reaching out and stroking Sam's thigh, their breathing becoming heavier and heavier as their peaks approached, faster and faster and faster until finally Cas came first, come shooting up and over his head then landing on his face and torso, hitting the couch behind him as well.

Sam angled his cock down and coated Cas's body, his come shooting out in thick ropes and splattering down Cas's chest and stomach, the last few spurts landing on Cas's outstretched leg and on the floor in front of him, Sam licking his lips and looking at Cas with pure, unadulterated desire as he shot all over him, his come a stark contrast with the light bronze of Cas's skin.

Sam bent down and licked a trail through the mess of their climaxes on his body, holding Cas's mouth open gently with his hands and letting it drip in, the taste of their bodies now shared. Cas accepted it like a gift, moaning as Sam pressed it into his mouth with his tongue, passing their come back and forth until their lips were smeared with it, a mixture of come and saliva running down their chins.

Cas pulled back after awhile, the taste of his body and Sam's heavy in his mouth, gasping for air.

"Sam... thank you. I needed that."

Sam gave him a gentle kiss, his lips ever so soft on Cas's. "Anything for you Cas. I'm here for you, no matter what, you know that." Cas smiled warmly, wiping a finger through the come on his chest and sucking his finger into his mouth. Sam felt himself start to get aroused again, watching Cas suck his finger like that.

"Not sure if this is yours or mine Sam." Cas regarded the drying mess on his body.

"Uh... want to conduct further research?" Sam reached down and took Cas's once again hardening cock in his hand, stroking him gently.

Cas moaned as Sam's finger passed over the overstimulated flesh. "Not... not right now Sam. I can feel my medication starting to kick back in." Cas had to suppress a yawn, sleep starting to creep in on the edges of his vision.

Sam let go of Cas's cock and kissed his temple. "Sure thing babe – I'll get you cleaned up and then let you go to bed, alright?"

As Sam got up off the couch, Cas tugged at his hand. "Sam, will you stay with me tonight?"

Sam smiled warmly at him. "Of course."

Cas was fast asleep by the time Sam came back with a washcloth.


	12. Celeste Aida!

The big event of the spring semester every year at Milton College was the annual opera. The music and theatre departments would come together to put on a full production of one of the masterpieces of the repertoire, every performance for the last two decades selling out completely. This year they were putting on Giuseppe Verdi's grand Egyptian masterpiece, _Aida._

To say that Castiel was excited was an understatement.

It was late April, six weeks after his accident. Spring was fully in the air, the end of the semester just a month away. For weeks now he had been practicing for his studio recital, meeting with Sam twice a week to run through the devilishly complicated _Tzigane_ by Ravel. The day of the recital was two days after the third performance of the opera, and Sam's studio recital was the day after his, where he would be playing a two piano arrangement of the Second Suite from Daphnis et Chloe, also by Ravel.

Cas was also excited because his leg had healed rapidly, the cast due to come off in just two days. He was in the music library doing homework at one of the large tables when Sam found him at sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek. Sam let his lips linger on Cas's stubble covered skin before pulling away and pulling out his laptop.

"I have something to show you Cas – you're gonna like it."

Cas pulled his chair a little closer to Sam so they could both look at Sam's laptop screen, letting his hand come up and settle on Sam's shoulder.

"Remember how over Christmas break… Uriel, right? – said he wanted me to play at Tanglewood? Well I've been in touch with him ever since and they want me to play both piano and percussion in the youth orchestra. And here's the rep list – it's awesome!" Sam turned his laptop so that Cas could see it, reading some of the names of the pieces out loud. "Gurre-lieder, La Damnation de Faust, Shostakovich Five, Mahler 1, Beethoven – holy shit Sam this looks really, really good – better than last year anyway." Cas thought back to the unimaginative programs of last summer and shuddered. "This'll be my last year in it too Sam – after you enter your sophomore year of college you can't play anymore."

Sam shrugged. "I know it's only one time but it's better than none at all – and I got a scholarship for it Cas – I get to do this for free. Pretty awesome, huh?"

Cas smiled and gave Sam a warm kiss. "Very. And we'll be rooming together, right?" Cas's thoughts strayed to the dorms that he had stayed in for the last five years.

Sam brushed the side of Cas's face. "Of course Cas. I talked with Uriel and he said it could definitely be arranged. A whole summer of me, you, great music, and a dorm room Cas – doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Cas shook his head. "Not at all. Speaking of dorms – what are your living arrangements for the upcoming year?"

"My scholarship stipulates that I have to stay on campus for the duration of my time here, so probably the same building I'm in now. It's not the best but it's alright. What about you?"

"My parents have already paid the rent four years in advance so I won't be going anywhere. But I'd still like you spend the night more Sam –especially since we've gotten to know each other so much better." Cas kissed Sam again, this time slipping in his tongue. Sam moaned softly and put his hand on Cas's thigh, squeezing gently. Cas broke the kiss after a moment, slightly red in the face. "Uh… maybe now's not the best time for this Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I have a chorus rehearsal to get to – they can't sing by themselves you know."

Cas nodded. "I'm sure you've helped them massively though Sam. If you play as well for them as you do for me they're gonna be in great shape come the performance." Sam blushed and dipped his head. "I hope so anyway Cas. I've never seen, much less played an opera live. Kind of like a dream come true, right?"

Cas gave him another kiss. "You're a dream come true, you know that?" Sam smiled back at him and ran a hand through Cas's hair. "You're a sweetheart, you know that right?"

"I try anyway. Get going – don't let the choristers get out of hand."

Sam rose from his seat and put his laptop anyway. "I'll try anyway. See you for dinner tonight?"

Cas nodded. "Absolutely. By the way, Ruby and Naomi are joining us – that alright?"

"The more the merrier Cas. See you later." Sam blew him a kiss and walked towards the doors, whistling "Gloria al Isis."

. . .

The next two weeks went by in a sort of pleasant blur, Cas getting his cast removed and being very glad that he could walk with a fair deal of ease – Dr. Singer had altered his prognosis and proclaimed that he didn't need physical therapy, but to just take it easy for a while until he felt that he could do normal activities. Sam helped him do stretches when he could, but Cas felt like he was going to be just fine.

He and Sam were walking together to Abbadon Hall for the first of three dress rehearsals, hand in hand when Sam mentioned something Castiel wasn't exactly expecting to hear quite so soon.

"You know how we have a couple of weeks after school gets out and the start of Tanglewood?"

"Mm-hm. What'd you have in mind for that time Sam?"

Sam stopped walking and turned to face Cas, taking both of his hands in his. "I want you to come to Kansas with me Cas. Mom and Dad sent me money for a plane tickets and they really want to meet you. And I want you to meet them, especially considering that I kind of see this going long term." Sam's tone was hopeful, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

Cas squeezed his hands back, looking Sam in the eye. "Of course I'll come with you Sam. So long as you promise to show me around a little bit." Sam laughed and kissed Cas, still chuckling as he pressed their lips together. "No problem my angel. I've been wanting to ask you for a while, just wanted to make sure you'd be okay with it. I know it's a long trip but… I want you to meet them, really. I think Dean will be there too."

"I thought he was on tour." Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not for a while yet. He'll be there for a couple days at least."

"It sounds wonderful Sam. And we can always see if sex in Kansas feels any different than sex in Pennsylvania." Cas licked his lips, a hint of desire flashing in his eyes.

"I do have nice big bed back home that I'm sure we can test that out in. And an old barn out back. And the basement. Nice and quiet down there Cas, with lots of comfy chairs and a nice big TV where we could… oh I don't know, maybe watch a little porn together and try some different positions?" Sam smiled at the way Cas was licking his lips and trying to shift his erection over without being obvious about it.

Cas swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat, his brain trying to form a coherent thought. "That… uh…. yeah…. We can do that Sam. All of it. You really know how to sell someone on an idea, don't you?"

"I try anyway. C'mon, I need to help the percussion set up." Sam tugged Cas forward, the words "long term" playing over and over again in Cas's mind.

. . .

Sam whistled low at the entourage busting around the stage in front of him. It was one thing to just see the chorus, but it was another entirely to see the chorus, the orchestra assembling in the pit in front of him, and the partial sets that were already in place to give the singers a better idea of how to move around them. He opened his folder and pulled out his music, the notes of the second percussion part a sea of neat lines and notes before him. He was responsible for the crash cymbals and triangle, the former being especially prominent in the second act chorus "_Gloria all'Egitto, ad Iside_" – perhaps the most famous tune in the whole opera. Sam had spent three rehearsals helping the chorus get this section down, and was incredibly excited to hear it combined with all of the other musicians.

Cas came in right behind Dr. Death, talking quietly with the older man. Sam caught Cas's eye and smiled, winking at him. Cas smiled back at him, never breaking his conversation with their conductor. Sam mouthed "want you" at him, and Cas blushed hard and turned away from Sam, sitting down in his chair to hide the erection that Sam was sure he'd just caused Castiel to have.

Dr. Death stepped up on the podium and raised his hands, calling for quiet. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I must say that this last month of rehearsals has been an absolute pleasure, working with you all to bring this piece to life. As you know, this year is the Verdi bicentennial and the first time that Milton has ever put _Aida_ on stage, so this is going to be just as exciting for me as it is you." A small round of applause broke out, echoing in the auditorium.

Dr. Death raised his arms again and pointed at the principal oboist. "An A please, Ms. Mills. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

. . .

Of course, not everything went perfect with the rehearsal. There was some confusion with the stage directions, Aida coming in early a couple times (but in magnificent voice all the same) and Radames' voice cracking, causing a chorus of laughter that broke up the tense atmosphere for a moment.

Cas had drilled the strings well, their tone full and rich, matching easily the rather large chorus that had been culled from the school's vocal ranks. Once everyone was in costume it promised to be a truly spectacular performance, and Cas's hopes were running high for when they would actually present the work to the public.

Cas was down in the instrument storage room putting away his violin when he felt a pair of arms go around his waist and the tickle of warm breath on the back of his neck. "The chorus sounded terrific Sam."

Sam kissed up the side of Cas's neck and bit down on his earlobe. "Want to know what would sound even better right now Cas?" Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head over, letting Sam kiss his neck. "What's that Sam?"

"You moaning while I fuck you nice and slow." Sam kept kissing his neck as if he hadn't said anything, taking pleasure in how Cas stopped zipping up his case and breathed out slowly. "It's been awhile Cas – since before your accident." Sam said the last word quietly, as if he was afraid to say it out loud. "And I've missed it Cas – didn't realize how much I had until I thought about it the other day."

Cas let his head fall back on Sam's shoulder, the room around them empty. "I know you have Sam. I just didn't know if my body would be strong enough for it." He turned his head and Sam gave him a warm kiss, one hand drifting down further to touch Cas's hardening cock through his jeans. Sam stopped the kiss for a moment and said "I think you're ready my angel."

Cas's lingering kiss was all the confirmation that Sam needed.

. . .

The bus was late, as usual, but Cas's apartment was a fairly good walk so traveling on foot wasn't the most viable option. Sam could barely keep his hands to himself as they waited. Better yet, Cas was being handsy back – clearly the pain medicine he'd been on was no longer affecting his libido. Ten minutes later, the bus rolled to a stop in front of the curb where they waited, the front end lowering with a loud hiss to let passengers on board. Cas boarded first, Sam's eyes glued to his ass as he went up the two steps into it. They sat at the back of the bus, which at this late in the evening was nearly empty. Cas sat down next to Sam, only to have Sam giggle and pull him more or less into his lap, trading brief kisses and smiling at each other, not saying a word.

They nearly missed their stop, half a block from Cas's apartment building. In the lobby, they ran into Gabriel and Anna, equally handsy. Gabe saw them and smiled, crossing over to them with Anna trailing behind him.

"Looks like you two are having a good time." Gabriel kissed up the side of Anna's neck, causing the girl to giggle.

Sam pressed the button for the elevator and wrapped his arms around Cas's body. "Mmm-hmm. We're celebrating tonight."

Anna ceased her giggling for a moment to ask "What?"

"A successful dress rehearsal and the fact that Cas is finally healed up." Cas squeaked as Sam bit down on his neck. Sam chuckled and addressed Gabe. "But don't let us stop you two from having fun."

Gabriel just smiled and pulled Anna in for a deep kiss, her hands going up to thread through Gabriel's brown locks. The elevator arrived a moment later, the four of them breaking apart as the doors opened and people filed out. They did manage to keep their hands off each other on the way up to their floor, only for Sam to pull Cas forward with a laugh as they headed for his apartment, hearing Gabriel and Anna come out right behind them.

Sam did keep his hands off long enough for Cas to get his door open and for them to set their book bags down, Cas's violin being set down with as much gentleness as he could muster at the moment. As soon as his hands were free, Sam backed Cas up against the wall, putting one arm and hand above Cas's head and curling the other around his waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam's body, smiling as Sam teased along his bottom lip with his tongue, seeking invitation. Cas opened his mouth, Sam's tongue slipping in and finding Cas's, tasting him.

They kissed until they were breathless, Cas's hands going under Sam's dark blue polo, kneading the muscles in his back, trying to tug it off. Sam stepped back and pulled it over his head, Cas doing the same with his shirt. Sam picked Cas up, Cas's legs going around his waist, their lips coming together again. Sam carried them in the direction of Cas's bedroom, hearing Cas's shoes drop to the floor as he toed them off, Sam stepping out of his own outside of the doorway.

Sam turned so that he could lay on his back, Cas moving to straddle him and grind against Sam, feeling the heat of him through his jeans. Sam moaned into Cas's mouth as the not quite enough friction hit him, his hands moving from being on Cas's back down to unbuckle his jeans, feeling Cas's hands stop him and take over. Cas sat back and winked at him, sliding down Sam's body and taking his pants and underwear off, Sam's cock popping out his boxers to rest against his stomach, hard and leaking precome.

Cas licked his lips and stood, taking his own pants off, turning around and letting Sam get a good look at his ass in the tight blue briefs he'd worn that day. With a growl Sam stood and pulled Cas back down on the bed, sitting him in his lap and reaching into his underwear, stroking him through his briefs. Cas moaned, feeling the heat of Sam's hand combining with the friction of his cock head rubbing against the fabric of his briefs, precome leaving a damp patch along the left side of them. Sam kissed and bit along his shoulder as he did, Cas tossing his head back and resting it on Sam's shoulder, panting "Sam" over and over again.

Sam pushed Cas up and said "Better get that pretty underwear off Cas – gonna get you nice and open before I fuck you." Cas complied and pushed Sam back down on the bed, running his hands up the length of Sam's body. "Think you can concentrate enough while I suck you?" Cas bit down on Sam's jaw, making his boyfriend groan.

"You're on Jascha. Turn around and spread 'em." Cas laughed again and gave Sam a brief, warm kiss before turning away, moving so that he could take Sam's cock in his mouth. He relished the groan that Sam let out as he wrapped his lips around the dark flush of Sam's cock head, spreading his legs wider so that Sam had better access to him. He felt Sam's tongue lick up the back of his thigh, making him shiver with pleasure. He took Sam further into his mouth, humming around his length as Sam licked around his hole, teasing Cas with light caresses of his tongue, letting him relax more into it.

Cas reached down and cupped Sam's balls with the hand that wasn't supporting him on the bed, tugging gently at them, feeling the vibration of Sam's through his body as he moaned into Cas's skin. Sam opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, licking deep into Cas, faintly tasting soap and sweat. He and Cas had long ago started cleaning themselves for each other on a daily basis, knowing that it was easier when they didn't have to worry. Sam put his hands on Cas's ass, holding him further apart, the soft pink flesh a treasure just for Sam.

Cas responded in kind by sucking harder on Sam, tasting a burst of precome on his tongue as he did, feeling Sam's leg muscles flex as he opened his jaw wider, taking in as much of Sam as he could, his mouth getting sore from having Sam in his mouth like this, feeling a tear run down his face simply from the fact that Sam was so _big. _He sucked Sam as long as he could, Sam's mouth behind him making his legs quiver with pleasure, feeling his toes curl in kind. Sam was taking his time today, trying to give Cas as much pleasure as he could because he knew that it was going to hurt when he fucked him.

Sam was on the verge of coming when Cas pulled off of him, his breath coming in heavy gasps. He rocked forward on his hands and knees, Sam still rimming him. "Sam… shit…. Please…. Need… need you inside me." Sam ignored him and closed his eyes, Cas sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and moaning, figuring that it Sam didn't want to stop then he certainly wasn't going to say anything. Sam didn't stop for a long time, content right where he was. It had been a long time since he'd been able to do this to Cas without having to worry about a broken leg, so he was going to take his time.

By the time Sam pulled away, far more aroused than he had been before, spit was dripping down his chin, his mouth full of the taste of Cas. Cas was still more or less on his hands and knees, barely holding himself up. Sam slid out from under him and grabbed Cas from behind, settling him in his lap, bringing Cas's head around for a kiss. Sam reached down and stroked Cas's leaking cock, whispering "So wet for me Cas, look at you. Been wanting this all day, haven't you?" Sam resumed the kiss as Cas nodded, holding Cas as his body shuddered from the way Sam was touching him, long, slow motions that let Cas feel every bit of his skilled fingers.

Sam kept going until he was teetering right on the edge of orgasm and then suddenly stopped, lifting Cas and setting him down on the bed, getting up and going for Cas's nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out lube and a condom, opening it and putting it on himself, his eyes locked with Castiel the whole time. He uncapped the lube and got back on the bed, wetting his cock with it and then pressing two fingers to Cas's hole, tracing around the rim before slipping them inside, slowly working Cas more open, kissing him as he did.

After another minutes of prep, Sam pulled his fingers out and said low against Cas's lips "Hands and knees angel – you're getting it like you need it tonight." A chill ran down Cas's spine at the sound of Sam's voice, positioning himself on the edge of the bed, Sam standing behind him. He felt the thick head of Sam's cock against him, white hot and getting hotter as Sam slowly entered him, feeling like he was being split open. Cas closed his eyes and forced his body to relax, the pain of it only slightly lessened by the lube. It had definitely been awhile since they'd done this, given the way that Cas's body was scrambling to readjust.

"So fucking tight Cas, shit." Sam drew in a deep breath, his orgasm threatening to arrive much sooner as the heat of Cas radiated through his body. He put his hands on Cas's hips, rubbing them as he got used to feeling his lover around him like this again. They stayed like that for a while, letting each other get used to the feel of the other again. Sure there had been blowjobs and hand jobs during that time period but it wasn't sex, satisfying enough but not the deep contentment that came with being joined together like this.

Cas looked back over his shoulder at Sam, wordlessly nodding at him. Sam began to move, sliding in and out of Cas very, very slowly, filling his cock thicken more against the friction of the motion. Cas dropped his head, his arms shaking as he held himself up, Sam's thick cock hitting every little spot in his ass that made him moan loud enough to make the walls of his bedroom echo slightly. Every drag of Sam's hips made his cock hit Cas right in the prostate, Cas feeling precome run out of his cock every time.

Sam sped up, moving one hand up Cas's back and putting it on his shoulder, holding him still while he fucked him, Cas reaching down to jack himself as Sam fucked into him, held up by one hand and Sam's grip on his shoulder. He could feel the last six weeks slipping away quickly, finally getting to be with Sam like this a blessing he hadn't realized he'd missed so much.

Cas felt Sam change the angle again, picking one foot up and putting it on the bed, bending Cas's hips down more, Cas's face nearly in the blankets, Sam pounding into him faster and faster, stabbing a sharp "ah" out of Cas every time he fucked back into him, the bed squeaking underneath them. Sam felt his orgasm pull closer and closer, Cas starting to clench around him in that tell-tale pattern of climax. Sam picked up the pace further, his fingers digging into Cas's skin more.

Cas's back arched and suddenly he came, screaming Sam's name as he shot all over the sheets beneath him, his hand a blur on his cock, Sam driving his orgasm out of him. Sam followed a split second later, his pleasure barely contained by his gritted teeth. Through the wall he heard Anna calling Gabriel's name, making Sam come again almost instantaneously, knowing what was happening not twenty feet away from them. Sam didn't stop fucking Cas until he was completely and utterly drained, pulling out of Cas and collapsing on the bed next to him, both of them breathing heavy, their bodies flushed red as they came down from their collective high.

After a while Cas turned to look at Sam, smiling wide. "In case you didn't notice, I missed you." Cas voice was raw from screaming and having Sam's cock in his mouth, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. Sam reached out and put a hand on Cas's back, returning his grin. "Missed you too Cas. A lot, apparently." Sam rolled over and peeled the condom off, observing how much come was in it. He tied it off and tossed it at the garbage can next to Cas's bed, then rolled Cas onto his side and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Cas closed his eyes and smiled, his hands threading through Sam's hair. He was completely and totally content, his whole world Sam and nothing but.

They fell asleep later that night tangled together, two pieces of a whole back together again.

. . .

Abbadon Hall was packed high, the ushers having to put collapsible chairs in the back behind the last row of seats so that some of the overflow could be accommodated. Castiel was already in his seat, violin in hand, music open to the short prelude that opened Verdi's masterpiece. He could hear Sam practicing cymbal crashes behind him, quiet enough so that they wouldn't be terribly disturbing but loud enough to be audible above the din of the orchestra pit. Abbadon Hall's orchestra pit was deep, mimicking the famous covered pit at the Bayreuth Festival House in Germany. The architect that built the hall had been enamored with the idea, and the design trick had been working well for decades.

Cas looked for Sam towards the back, seeing him standing there, hair tied back in a ponytail and counting measure. Cas smiled, hoping that Sam would look up at him. After a moment he did, and Cas mouthed "love you" at him, Sam smiling and saying "I love you too" back to him and then blowing him a kiss. Cas turned his head away, blushing. He was nervous, just like he always was before a concert. However, knowing Sam was there made it better, and he would be there when the performance was over too, and he looked forward to the warm hug that Sam would definitely give him.

He was still wrapped up in his thoughts when the lights dimmed, the hall falling silent save for the tuning note of the oboe. As was custom at opera performances for the college, there was no applause for the conductor, just Dr. Death quietly coming in from the side and taking the podium, raising his arms to signal to the orchestra it was time. Cas took a deep breath and raised his violin, tucking it under his chin, the _pianississimo _opening gently sounding through the now silent hall.

Cas let go of his nervousness, centering his focus and letting the music wash over him.

. . .

The applause was completely and utterly deafening.

It had started the moment after the last chord had barely died away, the audience rising to their feet immediately and cheering and whistling and clapping so loudly that Sam thought he would never hear another sound as long as he lived.

Six long weeks of intense rehearsals had paid off beautifully, because it was the best performance Sam had ever been a part of, he was sure of it. He lost count of how many curtain calls there were for the singers, chorus, and orchestra after six, Dr. Death joining them on stage and bowing, cheers erupting from the orchestra pit for all the hard work he'd done.

By the time everyone had left the auditorium, it was late, going on eleven o'clock – the performance had started at seven. Sam found Castiel in the dressing room and hugged him tight, not letting go as they shared in their post-performance joy. After a moment Sam pulled back and bent Cas backwards in a deep kiss, tasting the faint hint of sweat on Cas's lips from where they had sat in the pit for so long.

It was a feeling that Sam would hold on to for a long time.


	13. Danse Bacchanale

Sam knew he would be tired by the time the end of the semester rolled around, but he didn't realize he'd be _this _tired.

He'd been practicing every chance he got. Between his studio recital, rehearsing with Cas for his recital, and playing through the music for the final orchestral concert of the semester, he was worn out. He was currently in the recital hall of the music building, sitting at one of the two concert grands that staid in the space permanently, running through Ravel's devilishly complicated two-piano transcription of the Second Suite from his ballet _Daphnis et Chloe. _They had been running through the piece for two hours now, trying to find the happy medium that would make their performance of it a success.

It was a difficult balance to locate.

Sam tied his hair back and followed Anna's lead into the middle section of the piece, six minutes of relatively quiet, very delicate music that sounded far better when scored for orchestra than two keyboards that couldn't quite sustain the elegant lines of the flute solo that dominated the section.

They practiced for another half hour before they were satisfied, Sam saying that he couldn't spend any more time on it. He had to go find Cas and run through _Tzigane_ – the violin studio recital was tonight, and Castiel was last on the program, one of three solo performances on the concert. Sam packed up his bag and left the stage, heading for the doors that would lead out into the hallway.

He found Cas in one of the practice rooms, already dressed in a black button down and black slacks. He was working his way through the opening section, his eyes closed and body swaying to the music, trying to focus himself in on the music. Sam gently knocked on the door and Cas stopped playing, opening the door and smiling at Sam. Sam stepped into the small room and dipped his head for a kiss.

Cas pulled away and gestured for Sam to sit on the piano bench. "How'd it go with Anna?"

Sam pulled out the piano part for Tzigane and let out a sigh. "As well as it could have I guess. She has a tendency to rush but I think we'll be okay. Thing is we won't have a chance to play together again before tomorrow night so that was it. How's it coming with you?"

Cas retuned a couple of his strings and sat down in his chair. "It's going to be better when it's over, I know what much. Sam I'm nervous." Cas swallowed and took a deep breath, his body tense. Sam turned on the piano bench and put a hand on Cas's knee. "Hey – I'll be right up there with you angel. Don't you worry about a thing." Sam gave him a reassuring smile and leaned in for another kiss. Cas felt better the moment Sam's lips brushed against his own, carrying away at least some of the nervousness he'd been feeling.

He just hoped it would stay gone long enough for him to get through the concert.

. . .

Chuck and Ruby were both in the audience, sitting mid-hall and looking quite proud. The rest of the concert had gone incredibly well, the applause for every performance wild. If anything, Milton possessed some very, very talented violinists. Cas shifted nervously, waiting for the stagehands to take away the three chairs and stands that the previous players before him had used. Sam was standing behind him, silent and centering himself. It would be no good if both of them were nervous, and if Sam was he was doing a really good job of hiding it.

Right before Cas stepped out, Sam put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around, giving him a kiss and then just as quickly breaking it. "We got this Cas. I've got you." Sam turned him back around and nudged him forward, applause accompanying their walking out onto the stage. Cas spied his parents sitting out in the middle of the hall, smiling and applauding. His nervousness doubled as he heard Sam scoot out the piano bench and sit down to adjust it.

This was definitely happening and he either had to move or get off the stage.

The applause died down and Cas started to pick up his violin. Sam played an A so that Cas could tune up one more time. Satisfied, Cas stepped closer to the edge of the stage and spoke. "Before we conclude tonight's recital I just want to say a couple of words." He'd been thinking about this all day and he could feel Sam's eyes on the back of his head, wondering what Cas was doing. "This school year has been, to say the least, interesting. A broken leg and a new city has a way of changing your perspective on things. The thing is though, that stuff kind of falls away when you find someone to help you put those pieces into place." Cas turned around and looked Sam right in the eye, smiling wide and mouthing "I love you so much at him." Sam blushed and dipped his head, hearing a collective "awww" go up from the audience.

Cas turned back around. "Sam Winchester has pushed me to do my best not only in this" Cas held his violin aloft "but in everything else too. I wouldn't be on this stage right now if he hadn't. And for that, I thank him from the bottom of my heart."

Cas picked up his violin as the audience clapped again, turning to nod his head at Sam, this time feeling ready.

It was kind of hard to see the music in front of him because Sam had tears in his eyes.

. . .

They took five bows, all together. On the last one they joined hands and kissed onstage, which just made everyone clap louder. Sam gently pulled Cas offstage and put his arms around him, smelling sweat and Cas's aftershave. He didn't let go for a long time, holding Cas's body to his and whispering "I love you" over and over again.

They met Chuck and Ruby out in the hallway where the audience had spilled out, people congratulating both of them, wanting to shake both Cas and Sam's hands. Ruby saw them and more or less shoved people out of the way and put her arms around Cas's neck, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek, much to Sam's amusement and Castiel's chagrin. Ruby stepped back and Chuck put and arm around her waist. "Both of you were wonderful tonight. Castiel, I'm very, very proud of you. And Sam…. Thank you for being there for him." Sam smiled and pulled Cas to his side, kissing him on the top of his head.

Cas felt himself blush deep. "You guys…. c'mon. I don't-"

Sam stopped him. "Don't say that you don't deserve the attention because you do. You sounded great tonight Cas." Sam pulled him in for a kiss, letting his lips linger for a moment before breaking it.

"Thank you Sam." Cas hugged Sam tight and closed his eyes, nothing else existing for the moment but them.

It was some time before they realized that Chuck and Ruby were still standing there.

. . .

Since it was a school night, they spent the night apart. Chuck and Ruby dropped Cas off at his apartment building on the way to their hotel, saying that they were going to be in town for Sam's recital the next night as well. Cas told them about how he and Sam were flying to Kansas for a couple of weeks so that he could meet Sam's parents. Naturally Chuck and Ruby were thrilled that they wanted to meet Castiel and said they would make sure everything would be ready for when he got back to Massachusetts. He also told them about he and Sam would be rooming together and Tanglewood. His parents just smiled at each other and said "Be careful."

That night when Cas fell asleep, it felt like nothing could go wrong in the world.

. . .

Sam's luck was either good or bad, and simply put at the moment it happened it was bad.

Sam just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when it changed.

He was walking down the hall to go and practice before his next class when a door swung open and hit him right in the face. Sam tumbled backwards and fell on his ass with a loud thunk, groaning in pain and his hand going to his forehead where a large knot was very quickly forming.

It was Castiel who'd opened that door, coming from backstage of the recital hall. He had left his tuner there the night before and upon realizing that he'd hit someone with the door came rushing from around it, seeing Sam lying flat on his back and rocking back and forth, hands covering his face.

"Oh my God Sam are you alright?" Cas crouched down next to Sam and helped him sit up, moving Sam's hands aside to observe the already purpling bruise on his forehead.

"I'm…. shit that hurt. If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask Cas." Sam tried to smile through the pain but smiling kind of hurt right now and he winced, his face contorting into a mask of pain.

Cas helped him to his feet and helped him over to lean against the wall. "Stay right here – I'll get some ice from the student lounge." Cas rushed off, leaving Sam to cringe in pain by himself for the moment. Cas came back five minutes later with a cloth full of ice. He guided Sam towards one of the chairs in the building's lobby, other students giving them a wide path so that they wouldn't be crowded.

Sam eased himself down into a chair and leaned forward, pressing the ice to his head. Cas sat down next to him and ran a hand up and down his back. "I'm so sorry Sam, really."

"Not your fault Cas – should have been paying attention to where I was going. Just glad you didn't open it too hard or I'd still be on the floor."

Cas smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Think you'll still be able to play tonight?"

Sam nodded, that motion made slightly easier by the ice on his head. "Yeah. 'S just a bump Cas, not like you tackled me or anything."

Cas moved a little closer and whispered "Would a blowjob later help make it better?"

Sam turned slightly and looked at Cas. "It might." Cas leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Still feel bad I hit you though – I know it hurts."

"I'm sure it'll be okay Cas, really. Go do whatever it was you were doing, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later Jascha." Sam removed the ice and winked, a small smile curling his lips.

Cas returned his smile and stood. "Whatever you say, Sergei."

. . .

Given that his head had moved from throbbing to just a dull ache, Sam was satisfied that he wasn't going to have a concussion. He decided against pulling his hair back in a ponytail for his performance that night, instead opting to leave it down. Besides, if he could ape Franz Liszt a little bit then that would be alright.

The hall was just as packed now as it had been the night before. Cas was sitting with Chuck and Ruby more or less in the same seats they were in last night, noticing Gabriel doing his best to shove a spit wet finger into Cas's ear. Sam smiled and shook his head, feeling his hair move with the motion. He could see that Anna was nervous as well, considering that her boyfriend was in the audience along with a hall stuffed full with music lovers. Sam couldn't lie to himself – he was nervous too. Being on stage with Cas was one thing but to have him watching while he played was something different.

Sam waited until the two pianos were in place on stage, lids open and facing opposite each other. The stagehand stepped aside and gestured them forward. A burst of applause accompanied there coming out on stage, and both turned and bowed towards the audience. Anna looked stunning in a red sleeveless, strapless dress that matched her hair, and Sam heard Gabriel whistle loudly. Sam looked up as he straightened and caught Castiel's eye, the dark haired boy subtly licking his lips at him.

Sam knew he was definitely getting head later, there was no doubt about it.

He and Anna sat down at their respective pianos, the music already in place before them. Sam adjusted his piano bench and placed his hands over the keys, nodding to Anna, the quiet, subtle strains of Ravel's ballet beginning to echo softly through the hall.

. . .

Sixteen thrilling minutes later, the applause burst out as soon as Sam's fingers lifted off the keyboard. Sure there had been a couple of slip ups but overall it had been thrilling – some truly wonderful music had been made. He and Anna both rose from their seats and bowed deeply, Sam's hair falling around his face and tickling his cheeks. Castiel was smiling wide at him, dark hair and white teeth contrasting in the low light of the small auditorium. Even more striking was the look of unabashed desire on his face. Sam felt himself flush and was suddenly very glad he's worn briefs that day – boxers would have signaled that he was completely and utterly turned on by the look that Castiel had given him.

It took some time before he could leave the stage area, with other members of the studio congratulating him and wishing him well. Eventually he made it out into the equally crowded hallway, music students, parents, and other audience members filling the space, Anna following close behind him. It took him a moment to find Castiel, standing over in the corner with his parents and Gabriel. Sam took a moment to observe the four of them – all smiling and happy, any hostility that might have previously been between Gabe and Cas gone. In fact, Cas looked more than comfortable around him, which could only mean good things. Ever since Cas's accident they had grown closer, back to being brothers again.

Sam realized then that he really missed his own brother.

Gabriel saw Sam and waved him over, Cas's face lighting up as he approached. Anna immediately made a beeline for Gabriel and wrapped him in a tight hug, introducing herself to Chuck and Ruby. Sam quietly pulled Cas off to the side and gave him a kiss, no words between them just yet. Sam put a hand on the back of Cas's head and pressed himself closer, slipping his tongue into Cas's mouth and just as quickly back out.

"You were fantastic up there Sam." Cas's voice was just loud enough for the two of them only to hear.

"Cause I saw you beforehand Cas. Thought of you as I played." Sam gave him another kiss, hinting at what he wanted. Not that Cas could give it to him here.

After a round of congratulations from Chuck and Ruby and, much to Sam and Cas's chagrin, pictures taken together (even if they did later turn out to be beautiful) Sam dragged Castiel off to his dorm room. Balthazar wouldn't be there, having gone out with his girlfriend as Sam had put on his concert blacks before his recital.

It didn't take long for them to get back to Sam's dorm, both of them beyond ready to get their hands on each other. They took the stairs, not willing to wait for the elevator, a sizeable crowd already waiting for its descent. Sam got his door open with minimal effort, forcing himself to concentrate on the lock. As soon as he had it open Cas more or less shoved him inside, closing the door behind him and locking it, all while getting one arm around Sam's waist and kissing him hard, Sam's hands going to work on his button down.

Both of them broke apart for a moment to undress, naked in well under a minute. Sam pulled Cas towards the bed, turning so that they were on it longways and Cas was on top of him. Cas ground his hips down into Sam's and a moan escaped Sam's lips, his cock wet and slick with precome. Cas reached down and rubbed their cocks together, Sam wrapping his legs around Cas's waist.

Sam broke the kiss and said "Want you Cas. Want you to fuck me, please Cas. God I want you so fucking bad right now."

Cas sat up for a second. "Sam… are you sure?"

"Yes. Want that big fucking dick in me Cas, please." Sam nipped at Cas's collarbone to drive his point home.

Cas nodded. "Alright. Alright Sam, I'll do it. But you're absolutely-"

"I'm sure Cas – you won't hurt me." Sam gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand.

Cas gave him a quick kiss and got off the bed, hard cock swinging between his legs as he moved over to Sam's desk to get lube and a condom. Sam spread his legs and waited for Cas to roll the condom on himself, watching Cas slick himself up and then two fingers on the other hand.

Cas wet Sam's hole quickly, working the two fingers in and out to prep him. They would take it slowly some other time, but now Cas wanted this just as badly as Sam did. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it – Cas preferred bottoming, especially since Sam was such a good top, putting Cas's pleasure far above his own. Sam moaned as Cas scissored his fingers in and out, opening Sam's body up.

Sam whimpered at the removal of Cas's digits filling him, only to be replaced a moment later by the press of Cas's cock head against him. Sam braced himself and held onto Cas's hips, guiding him in. Cas sank into Sam slowly, Sam white hot and tight all around him, better than anything Cas had ever felt, and Sam's cock in him was a very, very close second. Sam kept his eyes glued to Castiel's the whole time until Cas was balls deep inside him, thick and long and perfect.

Cas bent his head forward and kissed Sam as he began to thrust in and out, the friction an incredible sensation between them. Sam kept his long legs wrapped tight around Cas's waist, encouraging him deeper and deeper inside, Cas keeping his pace slow. This wasn't his first time topping but it had been a long time since he'd done this, Sam never having bottomed period.

Cas fucked him like that for a long time, reaching down and stroking Sam's cock in time with his thrusts, the head of his cock hitting Sam's sweet spot every time, punching a moan out of Sam every time he went back in. Sam screwed his eyes shut and bit down on Cas's bottom lip, his come spilling out of him in a rush brought on by Cas's maddeningly slow pace. Cas came right behind him, Sam hot and tight and contracting around him, neither of them quite believing what had just passed between them. Sam felt the shift almost immediately – he had given up something important to Castiel, and upon realizing how much them doing this meant to him he pulled Cas tight to his body, hugging him tight.

Cas slipped out of Sam and put his arms around Sam's broad shoulders, burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck and inhaling his scent, sweat from stage lights and sex mixed with aftershave, a smell that Cas had become so used to that he didn't know what he'd done without it beforehand.

Eventually Cas picked his head up and looked at Sam's face, his boyfriend's face relaxed and happy. Cas gently stroked his cheek and whispered "I love you." Sam smiled at him and puckered his lips for a long, lingering kiss, his fingers tracing up and down Cas's spine.

It was a very good place to be.

. . .

The end of the semester came rather quickly.

After the final orchestral concert of the semester (a grand, noisome affair that featured Schreker's _Prelude to A Drama,_ Respighi's _Pines of Rome_, and Bernstein's _Symphonic Dances from West Side Story_) Sam and Castiel found themselves ears deep in studying for exams, vacation and a season at Tanglewood a promise that lingered just beyond the horizon. For most of that time Sam stayed over at Cas's, the two of them studying with each other and drilling each other on their respective class material, kisses rewards for getting questions right and wrong answers leading to teasing touches that weren't relieved until made correct.

It was a very encouraging method of learning.

It was the day before the first of exams and Sam could feel his focus slipping, the lines of words in his music history book getting blurry every time he tried to focus. Castiel was half-heartedly making flash cards when Sam scooted his chair back from the table in Cas's tiny kitchen and sighed.

"We need a break Cas." Sam ran his fingers back through his hair and took out his ponytail, the tension of where his hair had been pulled tight leaving and making his head somewhat closer to normal size.

Cas looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you say?"

"A break. From this." Sam made a gesture at the mess of notebooks and paper on the table in front of him.

Cas blinked his eyes slowly and looked at Sam. "Oh. Yeah. Yes, yes we do. Um… what did you have in mind?" Cas rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair.

Sam studied Cas for a moment and gnawed his lip as he thought. "You got a good pair of running shoes?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I wouldn't call them good but they're in decent enough shape."

Sam stood and stepped over to where Cas was sitting. "Good. Because we're going to go for a little jog. My jockstrap still here?"

Cas felt a rush of desire at the mention of the word. "Yeah, bottom of my closet. Even washed it for you after the last time we ran."

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks Ca. Want to come watch me put it on?"

Cas wasn't about to say no.

. . .

Sam made them run fast and far.

It was a beautiful mid-May day, a gentle breeze wafting through the streets of Philadelphia, the scent of street food vendors and cities carrying itself to their noses. As encouragement, Sam had foregone a shirt, Cas deliberately staying behind him so that he could watch Sam's sweat covered back as they ran, blood pounding in their ears and Cas's desire kicking up a notch with every step he took. Sam had of course found the tightest running shorts he had and Cas could see the outline of the jock in them, Sam's ass a muscly temptation that was taking every bit of Cas's considerable willpower to not bend Sam over the nearest staircase and tongue fuck until Sam was screaming his name for all of the City of Brotherly Love to hear.

An hour and several miles later Sam finally stopped them back in front of Cas's apartment building, both of them bent double and breathing heavy. Cas could feel a throb in his left leg, the muscles strained from being exerted so much. He had been working his strength back up ever since the accident but today had been rough on it, no matter how much good it had almost certainly done the both of them.

Sam straightened after a moment and stretched his arms high above his head, Cas's mouth going dry at the sight of Sam's body exposed right in front of him. Sam wasn't even looking at him, so he definitely didn't see Cas step forward to take lick a rivulet of sweat running down his chest. Sam jumped at the sudden sensation of Cas's tongue on him, only for his own cock to immediately swell in interest.

"Jesus Cas if you want me-"

"I want you. Upstairs. Gonna bend you over the edge of my bed and you're gonna keep that jock on while I open you up with my tongue. Then I'm going to fuck you stupid for being a goddamn tease." Cas's eyes were dark with lust and the look of naked want Cas gave him made Sam shudder.

It was the middle of the day and there was no one else to use the elevator save for them. Cas spent the ride up with his tongue in Sam's mouth and his hand rubbing Sam through his shorts, feeling the jockstrap bulge out with Sam's arousal.

Two minutes later they were in Cas's apartment, running shoes hastily removed by the door, the air heavy with the scent of sweat and arousal, sweat-damp sliding against the other. Once in Cas's bedroom Cas hooked his thumbs of Sam's shorts and yanked them down, spinning Sam around and bending him forward against the bed. Sam got on his hands and knees, Cas's hands urgent on him.

Cas took a moment to step back and take off his own clothing, naked behind Sam. Sam was eagerly waiting, looking back over his shoulder at Cas and smiling, wiggling his ass at him.

"You want this, don't you slut?" Cas spat on his hand and pressed the palm to Sam's hole, wetting it.

Sam shivered at the tone of Cas's voice, gravel rough and making no attempt to disguise what he wanted. "You better get me ready before you fuck me Cas because I'm not taking you SHIT." Cas had bent down and sealed his mouth over Sam, holding him open with his hands and licking in deep. Sam moaned loud enough to where he was sure Cas's neighbors could hear – he couldn't begin to bring himself to care. Cas's tongue inside him was a thing to be appreciated, and sometimes it needed vocalizing.

Sam tasted dark and sweaty, all of that masculinity raw and apparent on Cas's tongue. Cas had done a lot of kinky stuff with Sam but this was far and away the kinkiest, licking Sam open right after a run, their bodies hot and flushed from exercise, sweat dripping down their backs and sides. Cas let those thoughts stew as he tasted Sam, reaching up to slip Sam's hard cock out of his jockstrap, precome dripping from the end. He stroked Sam as he felt Sam's muscles unfurl for him, as if to encourage Castiel deeper into him.

It was a really, really good way to break from studying.

Cas didn't stop until Sam was shaking from head to toe, his desire apparent every time Cas touched him. Cas sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, reaching for the lube he had placed under the bed the night before. He wet his cock with it, how hard and dripping, taking the remainder and doing the same to Sam. Sam gasped at the cold liquid being put on his skin, relaxing after Castiel had worked it into him, his body ready.

Cas lined himself up and slid in with one short, sharp thrust, making Sam pick his head up and groan, the pain-pleasure of Cas's thick length still a new sensation to the both of them. Sam was just grateful that they were going to have an entire summer together to explore this new development in their relationship, on top of all the usual wonderful feeling of being with Cas.

Sam looked back at him and threw him a grin. "You gonna fuck me or what Cas?"

Cas smiled back and slammed back into Sam. "Oh I'm gonna fuck you alright."

And Cas did. He didn't waste any time in setting a fast, hard pace that had Sam moaning every time Cas's cock went sliding back into him, getting louder as the flared head of Cas's cock dragged inside him, Cas nailing his prostate with every thrust, saying how tight and hot Sam was. Sam tried to push himself back more on Cas, only for Cas to meet him halfway and slam into him that much harder, the sensation making the both of them gasp with pleasure.

Sam managed to get a hand between his legs and stroke himself, not that he needed it to come anyway – Cas was doing a good job of forcing it out of him and not thirty seconds later Sam came, his seed spilling all over the blankets underneath him. Cas came right after, his hands tight on Sam's hips as he released deep inside Sam, tossing his head back and screaming his name, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he climaxed.

Cas collapsed forward and knocked Sam onto his stomach, the air rushing out of him in a loud huff. Cas buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, both of them breathing just as hard as they had been after running, if not harder. They lay still for a long time, Cas's cock resting in between the split of Sam's ass.

Sam spoke first, his voice muffled by the blankets. "We should shower."

Cas's voice was rough and fucked out. "Do we have to?"

"You're not the one full of come Cas – I am and it feels just a little gross, you know?"

"What, you don't like my come dripping out of you?" Cas nipped at Sam's ear, causing Sam to shiver.

"I've created a monster, haven't I?" Sam's tone was full of mock lament.

"Yep. At least I'm your monster though, right?"

Sam couldn't disagree with that.

Besides, studying would be a lot easier now.


	14. Sunflower State

One week of exams later and Sam and Castiel's freshman year of college was finished.

Sam was in the process of carrying one more box of clothes downstairs, Chuck and Ruby having agreed to keep his things with them instead of trying to fly it all back to Kansas for two weeks, especially since Sam would be spending the majority of his summer in the Berkshires at Tanglewood, playing in the youth orchestra with Castiel.

First, however, he was going home.

Mary and John were looking forward to seeing him and meeting Cas as well. Sam was excited and nervous, not only because they were flying but also because he didn't know how they would react to him bringing home a boyfriend that he was obviously completely and totally in love with. Sam was also working out how he could sneak Castiel into his room at night because he was not about to go two weeks without touching him, especially since they had both started topping.

Sam felt a twinge of arousal as he stepped out of the elevator and out of his dorm lobby, having already been checked out and cleared to leave. Castiel was bent over the open back of his parent's Escalade, moving boxes and bags to make as much room as possible for Sam's things. Cas was keeping the majority of his possessions at his apartment, Gabriel agreeing to keep an eye on it for him while Cas went back to Massachusetts.

"Got room for one more box Cas?" Cas turned and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, nodding. "Yes. Just be careful because this stuff isn't that well balanced. Your suitcase readily accessible for when we get to the airport?"

Sam nodded. "It's right next to the back seat with yours Cas. Where are Chuck and Ruby?"

Cas took the box from Sam and put it in the car, setting it down and stepping close to Sam. "Gone to look for a drink of water. Won't be back for a couple minutes." Sam could hear the note of desire in Cas's voice, seeing the way the dark haired boy's blue eyes flicked over his skin, the subtle lick of lips. Over the last week between exams and studying Sam and Cas had been having sex – lots of it. Maybe it was the knowledge that they would be spending the whole summer together, the knowledge that they had two weeks of nothing but free time, or simply because the temperature were getting warmer outside – Sam truly didn't care because he was happy and his boyfriend was happy.

Cas closed the gap between them and pulled down Sam's face to his, their lips touching, salty from sweat and exertion. Sam opened his mouth as he felt Cas's tongue along the seam of his lips, moving so that he was leaning against the bumper of the car, Cas's hands in his hair, pulling at it and trying to give Sam a tonsillectomy with his tongue.

Sam broke the kiss and nipped at the skin of Cas's neck, dark stubble already on his lover's face. "What's got you so worked up today Cas?"

Cas wanted to drop his pants and let Sam fuck him right there, his self-control taking a mighty effort to find. "Watching you lift boxes and move furniture all morning Sam. Fuck Sam…." Sam had moved and bitten down on Cas's earlobe, cutting off his boyfriend's words mid-sentence.

"You like my muscles Cas? Like it when I hold you down and fuck you hard? Think I could hold you up while you take my cock?" Sam reached down and was about to grip Cas through his shorts, only for him to be stopped by a cold splash of water, breaking the two of them apart.

"Can't leave you two alone for thirty seconds." Gabriel was standing there with an empty cup, Chuck and Ruby not far behind him, both trying to hide their amusement.

Cas gave his brother an unamused look, only for Sam to pull him backwards into his arms and kiss the top of his head. "What's wrong Gabriel, jealous that Anna's gone home for the summer and you won't be getting any?"

Gabriel laughed, clapping his hands. "She's gotten a job at a restaurant down the rode – her parents said she could stay here so long as she pays for her own stuff." Gabriel crossed his arms, looking quite satisfied with himself.

Ruby turned to her husband, ignoring their bickering children. "Remember when they didn't have sex Chuck? Those were good days."

Chuck smiled and looked at his sons arguing with each other. "We don't have any room to talk, you know that right?" He gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek and stepped towards the three boys. "Alright you lot, in the car. Don't want to miss your flight do you?"

Sam made sure that he was sitting in between Cas and Gabriel, keeping them away from each other.

His success was only partial.

. . .

The ride to the airport took longer than expected, what with students moving out of the cities colleges all around the same time and the traffic being heavier than normal. Sam wasn't particularly worried but all the same he was ready to be home, already yearning for his comfortable bed and his parent's big, spacious property. Castiel noticed the faraway look in Sam's eyes, reaching over and squeezing his hand to draw him out of his reverie.

"What are you thinking about Sam?" Castiel leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

Sam smiled and looked out the window. "Just home. I haven't been there since August and I'm excited to go back, you know?"

Cas nodded. "I do. I've been looking forward to this too Sam. The way you speak of Kansas and your family is intriguing. Do you think your parents will like me?"

Sam smiled and kisses Cas on the forehead. "Yeah, of course. They're good people Cas, and a lot more accepting than you'd think. Thankfully Dean kinda broke them in for me when he started dating his bassist Benny."

Cas gave him a quizzical look. "Dean's gay?"

Sam laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Kind of. I don't really know, it's not something we really talk about. I mean growing up he dated mostly girls but the last time I saw him and he had Benny with him I knew there was something going on there. He seemed happy all the same though."

"How did the other band members react though? I mean they're fairly well known, are they not?"

Sam nodded. "They're cool with it. They've all been friends for years, Dean, Benny, Ash, and Kevin. Growing up with them was a good experience – taught me a lot about acceptance and being true to yourself. Like I said, I wouldn't worry Cas. But you might get roped into playing at The Roadhouse. For me it's a given."

Cas gave him another searching look. "The Roadhouse?"

"Mary's friend – Ellen Harvelle- her bar. Her and my dad play blues there every Saturday night for the locals. It's also where Lucifer Rising got there start – they weren't always a famous rock band. Even if Dean will tell you otherwise."

Cas smiled, shaking his head. "Dean sounds like an interesting guy."

"He is. We've always been close. Always had each other's backs growing up, you know?"

Castiel snuck a glance at Gabriel, who had his headphones in and was smiling down at his phone. "Honestly? No."

A worried look fell over Sam's face, and he put his arm around Cas's shoulders. "Things are getting better between you two, alright? Right now though you're not gonna worry about a thing because tonight we're gonna be sleeping in Kansas." Sam dropped his voice to just where Cas would hear him. "Maybe finish what we started earlier too. Want you so bad Cas." Sam subtly nipped at Cas's earlobe, Cas having to stifle the soft moan that nearly escaped his lips.

Cas could only hope that Sam would keep his hands to himself on the flight to Kansas.

. . .

Thankfully their flight was uneventful.

Sam had downloaded a performance of Borodin's _Prince Igor_ for them to watch, the two of them sitting enraptured over Sam's iPad Mini as they took in the score, subconsciously humming along with the more familiar tunes, their heads touching and occasionally taking breaks so that their necks wouldn't be sore from looking down.

It was late afternoon by the time they touched down at John Brown Regional Airport right outside of Topeka, both of them stretching their bodies as they rose from their seats and got off the plain, following the other passengers to baggage claim. Castiel held Sam's hand tightly, not wanting to get separated from him, sticking close in this unfamiliar place.

Sam gave him a quick kiss and put his arm around Cas's shoulders, watching the spinning rows of suitcases and bags, comfortable in the hubbub of the airport.

A finger tapped on Sam's shoulder and he spun around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Not even gonna say hi Sammy?"

Sam grinned, Dean smiling back at him and pulling him into a tight hug. Sam closed his eyes and held Dean for a long moment, pulling back to arm's length and saying "I was wondering who'd be coming to get me."

Dean reached up and patted Sam's cheek, looking over to Cas. "So is this him, Sam?"

Sam let go of Dean and put an arm around Castiel's waist. "Cas, this is my brother Dean." Cas stuck out his hand and returned Dean's firm handshake. "It's a pleasure, Cas."

Cas released Dean's hand and settled back against Sam. "Likewise, Dean. I've heard a lot about you."

Dean laughed, rocking back on his feet. "Sam talk me up again?"

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his older brother. "Figured I could at least try to make him feel welcome."

"Sugar, you botherin' your brother already?" Sam instantly recognized Benny's drawl, seeing him approaching with a couple bags of chips and handing them both to Sam and Cas. "Sam, it's nice to see you again." Benny reached up and tipped his cap at Cas. "Cas, I'm Benny – nice to meet you."

Cas smiled at both of them, Sam's hand warm on his side. "Sam you didn't tell me that people in Kansas were all this nice."

Dean gave Benny a kiss on the cheek and settled his hand into his back pocket. "We are, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now hurry up and find your bags – Mom's making roast beef tonight and I don't think you want to miss that."

If Sam's growling stomach was any indication, no he really didn't want to miss it.

. . .

As they pulled up to Sam's house, Cas's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Sam's house looked very homey, white, two stories tall with a big, beautiful yard, the property large and an old barn out back, not another house within half a mile of it. Cas wasn't sure what he'd been expecting with the place that Sam lived but he was excited all the same.

Sam started to heft their bags out of the trunk as soon as they'd parked but Dean moved him aside, saying "Take Cas and go inside – we got this covered." Sam took Cas by the hand and guided him towards the front steps, his nose greeted by the smell of meat and potatoes wafting through the open windows.

Sam opened the door and stepped into the house, Cas following close behind. He moved to the kitchen, quietly stepping and avoiding familiar creaky floorboards. Mary had her back turned to him, humming to herself and stirring a pot on the stove.

"Sam Winchester if you think you're too big for your mama to give you a spanking because you scared her while fixing your dinner then you've got another thing coming." Mary turned, brandishing a large spoon and wearing a grin bright enough to make the Sun ashamed of itself.

Sam crossed over to her in two long strides and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground – much to Mary's chagrin and Castiel's amusement.

"Sam, put me down before I smack you." Sam put her down and stepped back, wiping a tear form his eye and smiling wide. Mary was still smiling at him, putting her hand to the side of his face. "Are you going to introduce me to him or not."

Sam blushed and stepped back, pushing Cas forward. "Castiel, this is my mom Mary. Don't let the empty threats get to you – she's actually really nice." Cas gave her a friendly smile and stuck out his hand but Mary said "Oh baby no" and hugged him, taking Cas by surprise. Mary looked at Sam over her shoulder and winked at him, mouthing "Good job" at him, earning herself an embarrassed look from Sam.

After a moment Mary let go of Cas and stepped back, planting her hands on her hips. "It's so good to see you boys. Your dad's been missing you too Sammy, so try to be nice to him when you see him this evening. I had to leave the bakery early to come and get dinner started."

Sam frowned and gave his mother an exasperated look. "I will Mom, don't worry."

"You know how he gets sometimes Sam. Just be easy on him. Why don't you go and show Cas his room – and if the two of you aren't back down here in five minutes I'm sending Dean up to break the two of you apart." Mary heard the hiss of water hitting the stove top and she turned around, waving Sam and Cas away with one hand as she tried to get the water back down.

Sam took a hold of Cas's hand and led him out of the kitchen, leading him towards the stairs. Dean and Benny had set their bags down at the bottom of it, Sam shaking his head and remarking on lazy older brothers. Sam lifted both bags and went up the stairs, only slightly tripping when Cas reached out to pinch his bottom.

Sam led them up to his room, setting their bags down and quietly closing the door, taking Cas and pinning him against hit, claiming his mouth hungrily. Cas moaned as Sam's tongue found its way into his mouth, Cas's hands coming up to tangle in Sam's hair, Sam kissing him with such fervor that Cas was sure his lips would be bruised.

Cas broke the kiss, gasping for breath, his cheeks flushed red and his cock hard. "You know you don't stand a chance of me staying in my room tonight, right?"

Sam groaned and kissed Cas twice as hard, want you mumbled against his boyfriend's lips and then breaking apart just as suddenly as he heard the thump of footsteps outside in the hallway, swinging his door open trying to look as innocent as possible.

Dean gave them and amused look and stood there with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. "I was wondering how long it would take the two of you to get up here."

Sam and Cas looked at each other guiltily, Sam clearing his throat and saying "I was just uh… showing him my room."

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Uh-huh. You better make yourselves decent before Mom comes up here." Dean sauntered away to his room, closing the door and leaving the two of them alone.

Cas looked at Sam and smiled, not looking in the least bit sorry. "Maybe I should sleep in a separate bed Sam – I don't want to upset your parents."

Sam puffed out his cheeks, letting out a long sigh. "Yeah. Not even Benny and Dean share a room when they're home together. Not that it's stopped them but… you're right."

Cas let his hand drift over the bulge of Sam's cock as he passed him and stepped out into the hallway. "I will be coming to take care of that later though – don't fall asleep on me beforehand."

Sam was sure he wouldn't.

. . .

Sam and Cas were in the kitchen helping Mary finish dinner when John came in, his clothes covered in flour, the underlying hint of Old Spice combined with cinnamon and blueberries. Sam turned and faced him, unsure of what to say until John grinned and pulled him in for a hug, clapping him on the back.

"Welcome home, Sam." John held him for a long moment, stepping back and looking at him. John looked behind Sam and at Castiel, standing behind a chair and doing his best to not look nervous. John moved past his youngest son and stood in front of Cas, sticking his hand out and saying "You must be Castiel."

Cas swallowed nervously and shook John's hand, returning his firm grip as well as he could. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Winchester."

John gave him a smile, shaking his head. "Please, call me John. Ain't gonna bite your head off son. Made peace with my boys a long time ago about what it is you're thinking about." Cas relaxed visibly, relief obvious all over his face.

John eased himself into a chair and held out his hands in invitation. "So, why don't you two sit down and tell me what's been going on?"

Things were going better than expected.

. . .

After dinner, the dishes washed and put away, Dean and Benny having gone out for a drink, Sam and Cas went down to the basement, bellies full and feeling warm. Sam made a beeline for the worn, comfortable sofa that he'd spent many a happy hour playing video games and reading on in his childhood. He pulled Cas along with him, turning so that Cas wound up laying on top of him, the two of them laughing as they tangled in a pile of limbs.

Sam pulled Cas down for a kiss, tasting like the apple pie Mary had made for dessert, sticky and sweet. Cas slotted his hips to fit in between Sam's legs, Sam's hands on his back and head, pressing their bodies close. They kissed until Cas started rutting against Sam, trying to get friction and heat that Sam wasn't willing to give. Sure they were alone but the risk of being caught was still high.

Cas wanted nothing more than to put his hands all over Sam's naked flesh and suck his cock but then straddle Sam and ride him until his ass was sore – but he knew that he shouldn't.

Not right now anyway.

Sam shifted so that he was more comfortable, looking up into Cas's eyes and running his fingers through his hair. "They like you, you know."

Cas laughed, burying his face in the crook of Sam's neck, his voice muffled as he spoke. "I was worried Sam – you have no idea."

"Oh I do Cas, trust me. Dad handled it really well. I think he realized that you treat me right and that makes it okay with him. You're gonna be fine babe."

Cas smiled again and this time the kiss was a lot more tender, their tongues sliding against each other and notching just right, both of them content for the time being.

Sam broke the kiss after a few moments and said "Want to watch a movie until everyone goes to bed?"

"I'd like that very much Sam."

. . .

They made it through most of the first Matrix movie before they stopped hearing movement upstairs, both John and Mary having gone to bed so that they could be at the bakery early in the morning. Sam texted Dean to see where he was – he and Benny had gotten a motel for the night. Sam only hoped that they suddenly didn't decide to come back because the last thing he needed was him hearing his little brother and his boyfriend getting it on.

It took all of Sam's willpower to not go and join Castiel in the shower down the hallway from his room, hearing him humming Beethoven softly over the water. Sam could picture him so well – water running over all of that lean muscle, how soapy he liked his washcloth to get that extra clean feeling, the extra time he took to wash his cock and balls, almost positive that he was cleaning himself for sex too – given the way they'd jumped each other earlier that day Sam was almost to the point of expecting it.

Sam had his own bathroom, small but all the same convenient. He made sure to splash a little cologne behind his ears – it soothed Cas as they fell asleep together. He dug around in his bag for the boxer briefs that would make his cock look extra big in them, wanting to send the signal that he really, really wanted to do this with Cas here. He smoothed his hair in the mirror, remarking to himself that he should probably get it trimmed while he was here - he trusted no one with his hair save for elderly Mrs. Tessa Waincroft, who'd been cutting his and Dean's hair for years.

Sam turned off the light in his bathroom and went to lay down on his bed, drawing the covers up to his waist. He could still hear Cas humming, sounding as though he was brushing his teeth. Sam closed his eyes, switching the lamp on his bedside table off, feeling himself get aroused when he heard Cas's footsteps out in the hallway, stopping to listen for anyone who might see him creeping towards Sam's room.

Sam had left his door open just a crack, enough to where Cas didn't have to knock to let himself in. It was dark in his room, Cas quietly opening the door and then whispering "Sam?"

"I'm awake." Sam's voice was almost inaudible.

"Turn your light on – I want you to see me." Sam didn't hear Cas coming any closer, so he leaned up and turned his lamp on, only for his breath to be stolen away as soon as he looked in Cas's direction.

Cas was wearing one of Sam's plaid shirts, only the bottom couple of buttons done up, the lean muscles of Cas's torso looking almost like they were glowing in the low light. Sam's eyes trailed further, taking note of Cas's cock and balls straining against a dark pink pair of panties, slung low on his boyfriend's slender hips. Sam swallowed, his throat having closed up.

Cas was smiling like the Cheshire cat as he approached the bed, making his hips sway so that Sam couldn't take his eyes off of him. Sam sat up a little more, Cas bracing a hand against Sam's bare shoulder as he climbed into Sam's lap, straddling him.

"Miss me?" Cas kissed along Sam's jawline, his hands drifting over Sam's chest.

"Yeah. A lot." Sam reached down and cupped Cas's ass, groping and squeezing, wanting to put his hands under the thin material covering it.

Cas slowly sealed his lips over Sam's, grinding his hips against his boyfriend's, their cocks rubbing against each through cotton that was quickly becoming damp with arousal. Sam hummed happily into Cas's mouth, smiling as Cas moved slow and carefully, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair, warm from Sam's body heat and his shower, the only sounds in the room their low, soft moans against each other's mouths.

Sam reached down and unbuttoned the shirt that Cas was wearing, Cas shrugging out of it and letting it fall to the floor next to Sam's bed. Sam took the opportunity to push Cas backwards, moving them so that he was laying on top of the shorter boy. Now it was Sam's turn to rock his hips against Cas's, pinning Cas's arms above his head.

Cas groaned, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist in order to try and pull him closer. Sam rutted against him, trying to stay quiet, but Cas was warm and sexy and perfect under his fingers, molding his body to Sam's. Sam could feel Cas hot and hard against him, rubbing back against Sam, wanting a lot more friction than he was getting.

Sam reached down and rubbed Cas through his panties, making Cas mewl deliciously into his mouth. Sam broke the kiss and whispered "That feel good baby?"

"God yes Sam… more."

"Wanna hear you work for it Cas. Wanna hear my pretty boy beg for me to touch him."

Cas got even harder at the pet name. "C'mon Sam, want you to touch me. Wanna be good for you, please." Cas's voice was rough with want, his mouth dry and cock leaking.

"How do you want to be good Cas?"

"Want you to fuck me Sam. Cleaned myself up really good for you Sam, got myself all nice and smooth and open for you."

Sam's hand drifted lower, reaching into Cas's panties to tease at his hole. "Doing good Cas, keep going."

Cas's voice bottomed out, Sam's fingers electric against his skin, Cas shifting his hips and trying to feel more of Sam, wanting more touch, more everything. "Think about you all the time Sam. Think about how fucking big you are, love it when I can feel it in my throat, how it feels when you shoot all over me. Love you come Sam, love it when you soak me in it and I can smell it on me."

Sam had to reach into his underwear and grab the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. "God… Cas… shit I am gonna fuck you so hard." Sam got off the bed, tugging off his boxer briefs and then pulling off Cas's panties, only to be presented with a shiny purple butt plug and a devious smile on Cas's face.

Cas winked and reached down, pulling it out, his hole stretched and ready for Sam to enter. Sam pulled Cas forward by his ankles, positioning him to where his ass was hanging off the bed. Sam silently said thank you that his bed was high enough to where they could do this comfortably, lining himself up with Cas's entrance, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and slicking himself up quickly before sinking in, tossing the lube on the bed beside his boyfriend.

"Want you to fill me up with your big cock Sam, want to feel it open me up, feel it claim me. Want it so bad Sam. Never felt anything as good as you in me, I swear it." Cas's voice had gotten higher in pitch, the thick head of Sam's cock resting against him.

Sam had to bite his bottom lip as he slid into Cas, Cas clamping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Even though he was already stretched open it still took him by surprise just how big Sam felt inside him, hitting every nerve that could be hit, making him fight for air because it felt so damn good. Cas locked eyes with Sam, nodding to indicate he was ready, Sam pistoning his hips slowly to try and avoid making the mattress squeak.

After a moment, Cas a little more adjusted, Sam reached down and pulled up on Cas's legs, his ankles resting on Sam's shoulders, his lower half suspended in the air. Cas moaned into his palm, closing his eyes because the change of angle felt really fucking good, Sam nailing him right in his sweet spot. Cas took the hand that he was using to steady himself against the bed and wrapped his fingers around his cock, red and dark and dripping precome, feeling how wet he'd gotten and hoping that the sound wasn't too loud as he stroked himself in time with Sam's thrusts, Sam keeping a tight grip on Cas's legs, trying his best to be quiet.

Cas started stroking himself faster, the tease of orgasm moving through his body, biting his fingers to stifle himself and failing miserably, his fingers moving over the crown of his cock, Sam's face turned and buried in his left calf, his hips bucking harder and harder against Cas, his balls slapping against his bottom, anyone who might be out in the hallway would be able to tell what they were doing but neither cared, completely and totally wrapped up in each other.

Sam felt Cas squeeze around him and then an arc of come go flying over Cas's shoulder, hitting the sheet behind him and Cas's body shattering as he came, his climax releasing all over him, some of it landing on his face and chest, his teeth digging into his palm, Sam biting down on the fleshy part of Cas's calf as he pulled out and added his own release to the mess on Cas's body, coating his boyfriend from forehead to groin, some of it landing on the bed next to Cas, loud enough to make a pattering sound.

Sam felt his legs going weak and he collapsed on the bed next to Cas, his shoulders and back flushed with arousal, sweat dripping from his neck, one arm thrown across Cas's body, both of them breathing as though they'd just run a marathon. The room smelled of sex and sweat, the bleachy smell of come most prominent above the soap scent still emanating from Sam's bathroom.

Cas spoke first, after a long time of them catching their breaths. "So."

"Hm?" Sam was still face down, his face smushed into the sheets.

"So this is what I get all to myself for the next two weeks."

Sam chuckled and picked his head up, looking at Castiel, smiling. "Well not all to yourself but yeah that was my plan. " Sam ran a finger through the mess of come on Cas's stomach, scooping some up and sucking it off of a finger.

Cas's eyes went wide at Sam savoring it, feeling his cock twitch. "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Think you've got another round in you?"

Sam's bruising kiss was the only answer he needed.

. . .

As it turned out, two weeks was nowhere near long enough.

For the first couple of days, Sam and Cas had taken advantage of an empty house (during the day at least) and defiled each other on every surface they could, making sure to clean up so that no one was none the wiser. They'd caught up with a lot of Sam's friends from high school, Sam proudly showing off his boyfriend to them and gripping Cas a little closer to him when they let their eyes linger a little too long on him.

Dean took them out for bowling, making fun of them for acting all lovey dovey in public, completely ignoring the head over the heels look that he gave Benny when Benny bowled two strikes in a row, showing his approval by giving him a hard kiss. Sam and Cas wound up rolling their eyes at them and soundly beating them by a high margin.

Sam also showed Cas around Lawrence, stopping into his parents bakery for a slice of cherry pie, chatting with the regulars there, the little old ladies that tended to congregate tittering at Cas's easy charm and his killer smile. Sam couldn't help but think to himself what they'd say if they knew that Cas had sucked him off that morning while his parents were downstairs making breakfast.

It was Saturday, just one more night before they had to fly back to Massachusetts for the rest of the summer. Both Sam and Cas had been roped into playing with John and Mary at The Roadhouse, John plucking his guitar with Dean on harmonica, Sam sitting behind the battered upright piano and Cas with his violin and proving himself quite adept at the blues, Mary's smoky alto voice combining with Benny's rich baritone and singing the night away.

It was getting late, all of them having been singing for a couple of hours off and on. The crowd had thinned slightly, but most were still there, gathered around the small stage and sipping on beers and waiting as John and Cas re-tuned their instruments.

John adjusted his cap and picked up a microphone, one arm draped over his guitar, clearing his throat before he spoke. "As you all know, Sam here's been back in town for a couple of weeks before he has to head east again." He plucked a few notes at his guitar, an accompaniment to his speech. "And it's been good, having him and Cas here. Didn't figure it happening but Cas kinda feels like family now." Cas looked over at Sam and smiled, Sam wanting to get up and wrap Cas in his arms.

John continued, looking out over the crowd. "This last song before we all go home is for my boys and their boys. Kinda feels appropriate, really, seeing as how I don't get to see 'em too much anymore. Still doesn't mean that Mary and I don't always have them close to our hearts." John's voice broke on the last word, looking down at his shoes to hide the sudden rush of emotion in him.

Mary reached up and put a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. She picked up her own microphone, looking over at Sam and then Dean. "You all know this song, feel free to sing along or just listen. Just make sure that some point over the next few days you tell your kids how much you love them."

John looked up again and started to play, Sam laying down an accompaniment, Cas matching his violin along with Mary and Benny's voices:

""I was there to hear your borning cry,  
I'll be there when you are old.  
I rejoiced the day you were baptized,  
to see your life unfold.  
I was there when you were but a child,  
with a faith to suit you well;  
In a blaze of light you wandered off  
to find where demons dwell."

"When you heard the wonder of the Word  
I was there to cheer you on;  
You were raised to praise the living Lord,  
to whom you now belong.  
If you find someone to share your time  
and you join your hearts as one,  
I'll be there to make your verses rhyme  
from dusk 'till rising sun."

In the middle ages of your life,  
not too old, no longer young,  
I'll be there to guide you through the night,  
complete what I've begun.  
When the evening gently closes in,  
and you shut your weary eyes,  
I'll be there as I have always been  
with just one more surprise."

"I was there to hear your borning cry,  
I'll be there when you are old.  
I rejoiced the day you were baptized,  
to see your life unfold."

There wasn't a dry eye left in The Roadhouse by the time the song finished, both Sam and Dean hugging his sons close, not wanting to ever let go of them.


End file.
